Reunion
by SteelerfanInChicago
Summary: My First DEBS Fanfic.  The story begins two years after the ending of the movie. Twists and turns abound. LucyAmy pairing. Read this BEFORE reading Renegade.


**I.**  
The woman was sitting in front of the cafe sipping an espresso and watching the throng of strangers walk by on their way to lunch. She had been sitting in this same place every day for the past month waiting.

On the table in front of her was her laptop, a cell phone, and a half eaten salad. The laptop was open and she would occasionally break her surveillance to type brief notes. She was in the middle of typing one of those notes when the voice of the waiter broke into her concentration.

"Is there anything else I can get you senorita?" She paused her typing for a moment to consider the question and without looking up from her computer screen answered.  
"No, Enrico, that will be all for now. Gracias."

"I will bring you your bill then."

"I'll save you the trip. Here's my charge card. Just add in a twenty percent tip and I'll sign it on my way out."

"As you wish, senorita. Muchas gracias hasta manana."

She looked up from her computer screen then and gave Enrico a brilliant smile. Enrico bowed and walked away. She glanced at her watch 2:30 p.m. there was still a little time left.

Lucy walked out of the grocery store arms straining under the cumbersome balancing act of three heavy bags. She only had a few more feet to go to reach her car. She hoped that she would be able to make it without breaking the eggs. In a few moments she had the groceries stored in the trunk of her Ferari. She looked at the clock tower in the town square 2:15 p.m. Amy would be in class for another two hours and forty-five minutes. There was enough time for her to finish her errands, and stop off for an afternoon espresso before she would have to be back at the shop.

As she was walking towards her favorite espresso bar, she felt her hip vibrate. She looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Scud my man, what's up? How is it in Cali?"

"Lucy we need to talk." His voice was urgent and Lucy could tell by the goosebumps she was getting that the upcoming conversation wasn't going to be pretty.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'm leaving on a jet plane. You remember the Denver song Luce?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Now give me one of your biggest most radiant smiles and say-"

"Of course. I'll be glad to help in any way." She hit the end button and took in her surroundings looking for anyone or anything that was even the slight bit out of place. She then walked right by and past her favorite espresso bar to a UPS store. She entered the store and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you senorita?"

"Have there been any faxes for my boss, Steven Boulder?"

"Ah let me check." Lucy looked around the store. They were alone. "Yes, one just came in. Looks like lyrics or something..."

"How much?" Lucy interrupted.

"Nueve." Lucy handed over the money and left the store. She walked back the way she came towards her car and paused in front of the espresso bar. She would have to forgo her usual caffeine kick this afternoon. Enrico would understand. She walked around to the drivers side of her Ferari and got in. She looked closely at the message. It was the complete set of lyrics to the John Denver song Scud had started on the phone. Further analysis of the message would have to wait. She had groceries to unpack and a shop to get back to.

"...to help in any way." When the woman heard the familiar tones of Lucy's voice, her heart ached. She wanted so much to call out to her, but she knew that she couldn't. It had taken her months to find Lucy again and she didn't want to do anything to cause her to go underground. She watched Lucy walk into the UPS store and back out. She held her breath when it looked as though Lucy was looking right in her direction. Her mind raced for some kind of cover. She saw Lucy look at the espresso bar and considered her options. Just as she was about to reach for her purse, Lucy walked away and went towards her red Ferari. She let out the breath she was holding with a sigh. She heard the Ferari start up and drive away. She was safe for now. She packed up her things and walked inside the bar to sign her bill.

She left the bar and walked a few blocks up the street to where her black BMW was parked. It was only about a five minute drive to her hotel which just happened to be located around the corner from a boat rental shop. She needed to gather some things from her room and make a few calls.

Soon. Soon she would make her presence known. When the time was right and everything was set.

Lucy pulled into the driveway and waited impatiently for the garage door to go up. Damn thing always sticks when I've got breakables in the groceries she thought. She willed the door to go up. She did not want to have to get out and get herself dirty hoisting the door up herself. She made a mental note to call somebody to come out and fix it. If Scud were here he'd be able to fix this in an instant she thought. She missed her right hand man. She hadn't seen him since Endgame and that was well over two years ago. She had kept in touch though.  
The door finally jerked its way up and Lucy pulled her car in the garage. She left the door up because she would be leaving soon and she didn't want to go through the sticky situation again. She grabbed the groceries out of the trunk and walked into her beach house.

"Hello Scooter, how's my boy? Do ya need to go out? Quick, go hurry!" Scooter was Lucy's rottweiler. Amy had initially disliked having a dog in their home, but he grew on her. He was the one thing that Lucy kept from her old life, and Amy knew that was a line that could not be crossed. She did insist that he stay out of their bedroom. A request Lucy reluctantly complied. He was a good watch dog. Loyal and fierce he had kept Lucy's homes protected for years.

Lucy left the door open for Scooter and while he was doing his business in the front yard, she put the groceries away. There was a note on the fridge from Amy. She took it off and read it. She smiled and went over to the counter to write a response. She finished her reply and kissed it leaving a lip print before posting it back on the fridge with the naked girl magnet Amy had given her. She looked at the answering machine and there was a message light blinking. She checked the caller id and the message came up unknown name unknown number. She looked at the clock on the microwave 3:45 p.m. Crap, she was going to be late. She would have to hurry if she was going to be able to check in with the shop and pick Amy up from school on time. She grabbed her car keys off the counter and went into the garage.

Scooter was sitting in the passenger seat of her Ferari. "Ya wanna go for a ride, boy?" Scooter panted his response and gave a quick high bark for yes. "Well...okay, but no drooling on the leather seats and no leering at the hot babes in bikinis." She winked and blew her bangs out of her eyes and got into the car and backed her way out of the driveway into the street. Destination boat shop.

Lucy walked into her shop with Scooter following. "Hola Berto, hola Dante, que tal?

"Hola boss lady. We've had a great day today. Lots of tourists this time of year you know. We even got one long term rental."

"Really? That's great! How long?"

"Six months. A woman came in here about an hour ago. Man was she a looker. I'm telling you the woman had it going on from here to here." Dante gestured with his hands the appropriate locations at hip and chest to indicate his approval. "She's gonna need a captain. She's not certified."

"Well I'll let you handle that, Berto. Listen, I can't stay and I know I promised you guys the evening off, so, would you do me this favor and work for me?" Both Berto and Dante nodded their replies with smug smiles on their faces. They knew their boss had special plans this evening with a certain blonde bombshell. "Thanks, you guys are great. I'll be down below for a bit if you need me. Scooter, stay." Scooter laid down on the rug behind the counter and went to sleep.

Once below Lucy grabbed the fax out of the back pocket of her jeans. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She then walked over to her desk and sat down. She unfolded the fax and read through the lyrics. She was puzzled. Why was Scud being cryptic? No one down here in Barcelona knew who she was. She had been careful with her contacts and never gave her real name. She got up from her desk and walked to the door to make sure she was alone. She then walked over to her bookshelf and searched for a title. When she found the one she was looking for, she took it off the shelf and walked back to her desk. She picked up the fax and opened the book. An infarared scanner screened her eyes and beeped. The floor under her chair opened and the chair spilled Lucy out and down a quick chute. At the end of the chute was a door and a hand pad. Lucy put her right hand on the pad and the door opened into a top secret room with flashing computer monitors.

Lucy took the fax and scanned it into her computer. She then opened her Scudfile and ran the crypt code. In a matter of seconds the real message appeared on her computer screen. Lucy had just started reading the message when she heard Scooter barking above her. Something was up. Scooter never barked like that unless it meant trouble. She heard shots. Lucy pressed a button on her computer console and the room above came into view. She could not believe her eyes.

Someone had shot her dog and Dante and Berto. Whoever did this was gonna have hell to pay she told herself. She couldn't leave her room. The person who did this may still be in the shop. Lucy tapped a few commands into the computer that made the screen turn splitscreen. Now she could see everything inside the shop and read her message from Scud. As far as she could tell no one was in the shop.

"Luce we've got a problem. Call me on a secure line and I'll give you all of the details. Scud." Shit. If only she had gotten here sooner, she could have been more prepared. She heard something thrashing about upstairs and her heart quickened.

**TBC**

II.  
Amy looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. 6:30 p.m. where is she? Lucy has never been this late before. She had been waiting for over an hour. The sun was starting to set in the west and Amy's stomach was sinking. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and checked it to see if any new messages had come in. Nothing. Nada. Not a damn thing. Where the hell is Lucy?

The woman stepped outside her hotel. In a few moments she would be reunited with her love. How she had waited for this moment and for so long. She turned the corner and headed towards the boat shop.

"Amy!" She turned towards the urgent voice. She recognized its tone and felt the urgency.  
"Scud, what are you doing here? Do you know where Lucy is? She was supposed to pick me up after class and she's over an hour late…" Amy felt the slightest prick of a needle against her arm and the world went dark.  
"Sorry hon, it had to be done." Scud quickly hoisted Amy onto his shoulders and just as he was turning up the street a dark van with tinted windows pulled to a stop. The door slid open and he gently placed Amy inside the van and closed the doors behind him. The van pulled out with a squeal of tires. They were on their way. "Okay speedracer Janet you can stop it with the mach 10 shit. She's safe now."  
"Scud, just where are we going with her? Lucy's gonna kill us when she realizes she's missing."  
"Amy is going to be the least of Luce's problems Janet. She's got her own hell to face. She knows the protocol. She never responded to my message; that means she's in trouble; Lucy's in trouble then Amy isn't safe. She'd want us to look out for her."  
"Well okay if you say so." Janet continued to drive the van as Scud climbed into the passenger seat next to her.  
"Pull over here for a sec. I've got to get my bearings." Scud studied the map he was carrying. "Hey Janet, is this the right turn off?" Janet leaned over for a better view of the map and suddenly her world went dark. "Sorry sweetie, but this is the way it's got to be." He moved Janet next to Amy in the back and crawled over behind the wheel and drove east towards the ocean. It was going to be a long night.

Amy and Lucy were sunning themselves on the beach. It was a wonderfully warm day without a cloud in the sky. The air smelled of ocean breeze and hot sand. The clear blue ocean was calling Amy's name. She wanted to go in for a swim. Amy looked at Lucy and thought to herself how lucky she was to have her in her life. She had the most beautiful girl in the world at her side and she was painting. Lucy had on display in her shop numerous prints Amy had done. The customers always commented on them and Lucy swelled with pride with each complement. Lucy was sound asleep on her back. Her red bikini made her look simply delicious Amy thought. Amy rolled over to her girlfriend.  
"Wanna go for a swim with me?"  
"Hmm it feels so good here in the sun. You go and I'll watch." Lucy drawled.  
"Okay…you know, we have the whole beach to ourselves so I think I'll skinnydip." Amy reached behind and started to undo her cobalt blue bikini top.  
"In that case I'll join you, Here let me help you with that." Lucy reached over and with a snap of her fingers was able to undo her top.  
"Remember when I tried to do that with you and I snapped your bra instead?"  
"I'll never forget. You were…"  
"-trying to be smooth. Right." Amy finished for her. Lucy looked down and saw that her top was lying on top of Amy's top in her lap. "I think you've finally mastered the one handed top removal trick Am." Amy smiled and looked deep into those dark brown pools. She leaned her face in for a kiss and was met halfway by Lucy's soft lips. Amy leaned forward gently forcing Lucy down onto her back. She brushed Lucy's bangs with the back of her fingers and let her fingers linger around Lucy's ears and trail down the slope of her neck to her collarbone.  
Amy worked her lips down Lucy's neck and gently nibbled at the pulse there. Lucy's breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft moan. Amy caressed Lucy's breasts and felt her nipples harden in excitement. She worked her way down to the insisting nub to taste it between her teeth.  
"Wake up Amy! Ew! I'm not your girlfriend. Get off, now please."  
"What…I thought…oh. Sorry Janet. Janet? Janet! What are you doing here!?" Amy's eyes darted around the room they were in. She didn't recognize the place. "What in the hell is going on here. Speak!"  
"I don't know where we are. I'm just as much in the dark as you. Scud should be around here somewhere."  
"What is he doing here? Why are you guys here? Where's Lucy?"  
"I don't know where Lucy is. Scud told me it was an emergency and he needed my help. I guess Lucy didn't respond to a message he sent so he got worried. He must have figured that she was in danger and so he wanted to make sure that you were okay so that when Lucy finally contacts him, she'll know that you are in safe hands." Janet looked around the room they were in. She took in a few deep breaths. "Do you smell that Amy? It smells like the ocean. I think we're on a boat."  
Amy stood up and hit her head on the shallow ceiling. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark." She looked around the small room for a window or a light or anything that could give them a clue as to where they were. "I think we're on a ship."  
There was a knock at the door. Both girls jumped. "Hey hey how are my sea nymphs doing?" Amy responded.  
"Scud, what are you doing with us? Where's Lucy?"  
"I don't know where she is. She hasn't answered any of my messages. I'm worried about her. Have you noticed anything strange over the past few days?"  
"Stranger than being abducted in front of my school, Scud? No."  
"It's just that it's not like Lucy not to respond to a message."  
"Gee Scud, didja ever think that maybe it was because she's been busy?" Janet chirped in.  
"Lucy knows better. The important thing is that you are safe. Lucy would kill me if anything happened."

Lucy looked at the time on her computer console. 10 p.m. She looked at the splitscreen not a thing was stirring. It was okay for her to come up. She went to a closet and grabbed her beretta and a couple of magazines. She also grabbed her secure cell phone and dialed Scud's number. Scud picked up on the first ring. "Scud. Lucy here. Tell me what in the hell is going on here! Someone came into my shop today. They shot my dog, Scud. Scooter's dead. Dante's dead. Berto too. Talk to me!"  
"Hey Luce. I've got Amy she's safe. Meet us at the rendezvous point ASAP." She heard the phone click. At least Amy was safe. She had to move quickly to get to the point on time. Scud would only wait there for an hour.  
She walked upstairs to the front of her shop. She looked at the bodies. A tear slid down her cheek for Scooter. He was a good dog. Faithful to the end. She saw that whoever did this had shut the lights off and flipped the sign on the door to closed. She checked on Berto and Dante. Dead. They never knew what hit them. She walked over to Scooter's carcass and leaned down to pet his snout one last time. He was still warm! Scooter opened his eyes to look at his master. He let out a soft whimper. Lucy quickly looked at him. The bullet had gone clean through the hip and out the back just missing his spine. How he was still alive she did not know. The wound was clotted and so he was no longer bleeding, but he had lost a lot of blood and was weak.  
Lucy gently picked up her dog and carried him out to her Ferari. She laid him across the back seat and as she was backing out he licked her face. The tears started falling and they wouldn't stop. Sure Scooter looked scary, but he would never hurt anyone unless they were a direct threat to Lucy. There was only one person in the entire world that dog ever hated at first sight, and she was no longer a part of Lucy's life.  
Lucy slid into the drivers seat and started up the Ferari. There was a vet on the way to the point where she could drop Scooter off. He would need a transfusion. She dialed the vet on her way and because she was doing this she didn't notice the car lights that fell in behind her.

TBC

**III.**  
The woman kept her distance. She knew that it was only a matter of time now. She had waited this long another few hours wouldn't make that much of a difference. She followed the Ferrari from a safe distance and she pulled over behind a parked mover's van when she saw the animal clinic. She didn't feel bad about shooting Scooter. He had never liked her. It was unfortunate that he had been there. She hadn't wanted to shoot Berto or Dante either for that matter. She had done it only out of fear of being recognized. She simply could not reveal herself until the time was right. She was going to get Lucy back no matter what.

"I don't care about the cost. You do whatever it takes to save this dog's life." Lucy remembered her manners. "Please? I can't live without him. I…"  
"We will do our very best. Rest assured we haven't ever lost a pet here to a shooting." The female vet looked at Scooter with sympathy. "I'm sorry. But I have to ask… how did this dog get shot again?"  
"He was protecting me from a burglar in my home." Lucy lied. Well, not really, she didn't know exactly what happened in her shop, but she sure as hell was going to find out.  
"Rottweiliers are known for their protectiveness. You were very lucky not to get hurt. Did you file a police report for the attempted burglary? You know you'll have to do it if anything of value is missing from your home and you want to put a claim on your insurance."  
This small talk was becoming too invasive of her privacy and Lucy's patience was wearing thin. "I'll take care of that later. Here's a number where I can be reached at any time. I want to know the second he pulls out of it. No hour is a bad hour comprende?" The vet answered in the affirmative and Lucy quickly left the office and got into her car to drive away.

It wasn't long before Lucy pulled up to a shipping dock. The place was empty save for a few rats scampering about. Lucy got out of her car and walked towards a guard booth. Where was Scud?

Scud maneuvered the boat quietly into its slip. He shut off the motor and jumped out onto the dock. As he was walking towards the booth he saw Lucy pull into the lot. Finally, we can talk and I can tell her that she needs to be on the lookout for-a quick movement on the rooftop caught his attention. Somehow somebody else was here. Scud grabbed his cell phone.

Lucy's hip vibrated. Lucy glanced down at her phone and read the text message. "Rooftop 3:00." Lucy grabbed the Beretta out of her waistband. She looked in the direction she had been told. She couldn't see anything. There was a light flashing directly into her eyes. She squinted. The light was getting brighter. She was blind.

The woman had a perfect view of the dock from her vantage point. She was sitting inside the guard booth. Lucy was only a few feet away. She watched as Lucy walked towards her. She saw Lucy stop and glance at her cell phone. The woman took out her binoculars and immediately looked around the area. She recognized Scud. He looked worried. She panned over the rest of the area quickly and saw the sniper on the rooftop. He was aiming at Lucy! Her Lucy. She had to do something quick or all of her planning would be ruined.

The door to the booth opened. A gunshot rang out.

Shit shit shit! Scud thought. Not good. He wished that he had had some backup with him. He saw Lucy run inside the booth. He saw the sniper on the roof. Scud aimed and fired.

Lucy made a bee line for the booth when she heard the gunshot. She knew she was an easy target out in the open. Once she was inside the booth she could see who was attacking her. She knew Scud was close. She closed the door behind her. It was darker inside the booth and she searched for her pocket flashlight in her pocket.

"Hello Lucy." A woman's voice said. A very familiar voice. A voice Lucy hadn't heard in over ten years. Lucy shook her head. Disbelief in her eyes. She turned on her flashlight and looked into a shared pair of dark brown eyes.  
"Mom?" The door to the booth whipped open and there was Scud gun drawn an incredulous look on his face.  
"What the hell?" Scud said. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
"I'm not obviously." Lucy was shocked. Dumbstruck. For the first time in her entire life Lucy was unable to speak. "Scud we have to leave. It won't be long before more men show up and I'd rather we not be here when that happens."  
"I saw you… we… Lucy and me saw you die. This has to be a trap. This has got trap written all over it!" Scud pointed his gun at Nina.  
"Scud, put your gun down. Help us get out of here and I'll answer all of your questions." Nina looked at her daughter with love in her eyes. "It has been so long Lucy. Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Mom…"

TBC

**IV**

April 3, 1996, Lucy's sixteenth birthday party was in full swing. Her father wasn't there yet, he had some business matters that needed attending to, but everybody else in the family was there.  
"Here Lucy, open my present next." A big burly guy dressed in black jeans and a black muscle tee handed over a wrapped box. Lucy ripped through the paper and opened the box.  
"Wow! Harley Davidson boots! Thank you so much Boscoe. I love them." Lucy kicked off her sneakers and quickly tried them on. "A perfect fit. How did you know?"  
"I told him." Scud said.  
"Yeah, he said that if I didn't get the right size you'd give me a knuckle sandwich. I guess you've never told him about the times when I had you over my knee." Boscoe gestured the spanking moition. "Now don't go thinkin' that just 'cuz yer getting bigger and growing boobs that I can't bend you over my knee…"  
Lucy blushed. "Enough Boscoe. Now did anyone give my daughter something femine this year?" Nina looked at the opened presents. "You know something that my daughter could actually wear that wouldn't scare the boys off."  
"It's okay, mom. I love this stuff. It's everything I wanted. You know I'm not into frilly girly girl things."  
"It's just that you are so pretty Lucy. You should really accentuate that and not your toughness."  
"We like Lucy's toughness, mom." Boscoe kidded. "Besides, in a few more years she's gonna join us on our runs."  
"I hope not." Nina took a small wrapped box out of her apron and handed it to Lucy. "Here's something that I hope isn't too girly girl for you."  
"Thanks mom." Lucy opened the small box and was dazzled by a brilliant pair of two carat diamond stud earrings. She immediately put the studs into her ears and then she got up from her seat, walked over to her mom and gave her a big long hug. "They're perfect mom."

Nina looked at her daughter and smiled. "Now you have something that is almost as bright as your smile honey. That is something that is priceless." Nina smiled and Lucy hugged her again. They broke apart. "Now what did Scud get you for your birthday?" Nina smiled at Scud as he presented his present to Lucy. She had always liked him. She thought of him as her second child. He might as well be considering all the time he spent at the Reynolds home.

Lucy opened Scud's present. Inside the box was a slip of paper that said: Your real present I'll give you outside. Mom wouldn't approve, and I know you want one of these for your own. Just say thanks for the aikido lessons, Scud. "Thanks for the aikido lessons Scud."  
"You're welcome, Luce." Scud smiled and winked.  
"Hey which sensei did you get Lucy? You didn't get her that quack down in Beverley, now did you?" Roger taunted. "You know Lucy I can teach you everything I know. I've got my third degree black belt."

A somber deep voice answered from behind Lucy. "You will not harm one eyelash on my pretty girl's face Roger." Lucy turned and saw her father entering the room with her Uncle Steve. She smiled, got up from her chair and ran into her father's arms.  
"You're finally here dad! How did the talks go in Paris?"  
"Not as well as I'd hoped." Nina frowned at her husband and gave him a disapproving stare. She didn't like it when talked about the business to Lucy. In fact, she didn't want Lucy to have anything to do with the Reynolds Empire. She wanted better for her and she thought that her husband did as well. "But that doesn't matter. Come with me and I'll show you my present. It's waiting for you outside." Lucy followed her father out to the six car garage. Down at the end in the last slot was a light blue Cadillac with fish tail bumpers. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Lucy's face lit up like a pinball machine on tilt. The car of her dreams was hers. This was the best birthday ever!  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy you're the absolute best!" Lucy hugged her father hard and he closed his eyes and smiled.  
"The keys are in the car. Do you want to take it for a spin now?"  
"But I don't have my license yet…"  
"Lucius…" Nina warned.  
"It's okay, I'll be in the car with her. Your driving lessons start today." Lucy ran around to the drivers side of the car and got in the car. She rolled down her window and poked her head out. "Are you coming Scud?"  
"Hell yes!" Was his reply. Lucius looked at Nina and she struggled to keep her stern face on, but it was impossible to resist that Reynolds charm. Lucius loved his only daughter more than life itself. Yes she was spoiled, but she has a good loving heart. A smile broke through and she waved goodbye as Lucy carefully backed her new car out of the garage.

They were careening down the less trafficked back roads. Lucy had a devilish grin on her face and Lucius was trying not to look too surprised at his daughter's speed driving. Scud was in the back seat trying to keep his lunch down. Lucy took the corner on two wheels and spun around in a 180 to a stop. Lucy looked at her father with a guilty kid-caught-with-her-hand-in-the-cookie-jar expression.  
"Lucinda Marie Diamond Reynolds I am not going to ask you where you learned to drive like that." Lucius was getting ready for a lecture on safe driving skills, but one look at his daughter's crestfallen face stopped all thoughts. "Lucy, what's wrong?"  
"I was just trying to impress you with my skills dad. I'm a great driver. I want to work for you and the family business. I can be your driver." Lucius had heard this argument before. He wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't work this hard so that his only child could turn to a life of crime like he did. He had no choice. He didn't get to go to college. No one in the Reynolds family had ever gone. Lucy would be the first. That is if he could just get her to go to school. He remembered the 'talk' he needed to have with his daughter. There was no better time than the present. He cleared his throat. "Lucy, we need to talk about your future…"  
"Yes. I want to work for you." Lucy cut him off.  
"Lucy, you've been skipping school." He looked at Scud through the review mirror. "And you've been helping her." Scud looked away. "This has got to stop. Lucy you have a real good shot at being the first Reynolds to get into college. That would really make your mother and me happy…" Lucy cut him off.  
"I don't want to go to college. I hate school. I'm not good at it. Aren't you the one who's always saying that you should do what you love? Well, school isn't it. It's boring. I can't stand the teachers and my classmates are jerks!"  
"Honey I know you haven't been getting along with the girls. I blame myself for that. I shouldn't have treated you like a tomboy…"  
"I love the way you treat me dad. You make me feel like a person. I have always had fun with you and the guys."  
"Well, we need to stop doing that. You are going to go to college. You should do what you're good at." Lucy stared at him incredulously.  
"Did mom put you up to this? Seriously, this is just whacked…"  
"Do not talk about your mother like that. She loves you and like myself only wants what's best for you!" There was silence for several minutes as the three people in the car looked at each other.  
"That line, 'you should do what you're good at' sounds just like her. She has not a clue of what I can do. Dad, you should see what Scud and me have done. We've got our own little shop going. Scud's figured out how to hack into the school system. He can change grades like that." Lucy snapped her fingers. "That's why my grades are so good, dad. It's not because of any studying I've done."  
Lucius looked at his daughter. Nina was right. He had spoiled her. "Lucy Marie Diamond Reynolds, I cannot believe that you would do something like that… that's just…" He looked at his daughter's puppy dog eyes… "exactly… what I would do." He looked at his daughter. He could never stay mad at her even when she was in the wrong. He just loved her too much. He gave his daughter a hug. "What do you say we drive this thing over to the sundae shop for some ice cream?"  
"I'd say that's a genius idea Mr. Reynolds!" Scud said. Lucy put the car in drive and headed for the ice cream shop.

The three of them were sitting in the car eating their ice cream sundaes. It was a warm day. The first really warm day of spring. The ice cream shop was busy. Customers from all over were walking in and out of the store eating their ice cream. A trio of scantily clad women sauntered out of the store licking their cones. Lucius, Scud and unbeknownst to Lucis (but very aware Scud),and Lucy were openly ogling the women.  
"Now that is a sight for these eyes. Wow! Babe-uh-licious!" Scud said. Lucius turned to look at Scud and out of the corner of his eye saw Lucy quickly looking away. Lucy, caught felt her face turn crimson. Embarrassed she could not look her father in the eye. Lucius didn't say anything. He just looked at his only daughter. He wasn't shocked exactly. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Nina wouldn't be pleased. She would blame it on him. He made a decision at that moment.  
"Lucy, you really are the son I've always wanted and have in you. Are you sure that you want to work in the family business?" He looked at his daughter. She looked as though she was going to explode with happiness.  
"Oh yes, dad, I really, really do!" Lucy beamed happiness. This day was turning into the best day of her life.  
"Okay, I'll start teaching you the business. As for the other thing…" Lucius paused not knowing what or how to say what he was feeling. "We are not going to tell your mother about this. She'd kill me."  
"Dad, I think she already knows. I mean isn't that why she's always emphasizing girly girl things with me?" Lucy grinned that million dollar grin and Scud just shrugged. Lucius smiled at his daughter. She had enough charm to get by even though it was going to be tough. He'd just take care of anyone who would give his Lucy a hard time. He gave his daughter a pat on the head and they drove for home.

**V.**  
Lucy was proving to be a quick study. She was able to pick the hardest most complicated locks in a matter of seconds. Her computer skills were also first rate. She could transfer money out of offshore accounts without any glitches. She had promised her father that she would stay in school and there would be no more cutting classes either. That was the deal they made and Lucy was doing her very best in honoring it.

Scud was also a valuable addition to the family. His computer skills were first rate and he could hack into any system without leaving a trace.

There was peace in the Reynolds household. Since Lucy was no longer getting into any trouble at school, Nina was very happy. Lucy was even starting to dress better. She had a newfound confidence that Nina liked to think came out of being beautiful. True, she still had an overwhelming penchant for black; she started accessorizing in a much softer way. She would even occasionally wear pink.

It was May. Prom season threatened to ruin the peace in the house. Lucy wasn't going to attend her senior prom. Nina couldn't understand why she didn't want to go. She saw how the guys looked at her daughter with lust in their eyes. She knew that Lucy had been asked several times. She didn't understand why Lucy wouldn't say yes to any of them.

"Lucy, it's your senior year. This is the last time you get to go to a dance. It's your senior prom. It's the most romantic night of your life." Lucy was spinning her wheels trying to figure a way out of this prom discussion with her mother. She was thinking of the girl who sat in front of her in her Econ class. That was who she wanted to dance the night away with, not Chad Johnson. "What about Chad, Lucy? He's always hanging around you. If I didn't know better, I'd say he has one big crush on you. Have you talked with him?"

"Mom, I don't want to discuss this. I don't want to go to some stupid dance!" But she did want to go with Julie. She thought of how she wore her hair and how she carried herself. She was so beautiful. Even if she was a cheerleader, she could look past that drawback because Julie seemed like a really sweet person. Those lips, that big smile she gave Lucy whenever she walked into a room; Lucy couldn't help it, she was completely crushed out on her. Dancing with Julie would be so perfect… Her mother's voice interrupted her daydream.

"I just want you to have some great memories of high school. You had such a rough start, and you've really pulled yourself together over this past year. Your father and I are really proud of you. We love you and we just want you to be happy." I can never be happy in the way you want me to be Lucy thought. She turned and looked at her mother. She considered telling her mother about Julie, but knowing how disappointed she'd be she kept that part of her life silent. She was hit with inspiration.

"Mom, what if I go to my senior prom with Scud? Would that make you happy?" Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? Scud would be the perfect choice.  
"Lucy, Scud is like a brother to you. That wouldn't be very romantic. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" There went one option.  
"Uh, yeah he does have a girlfriend. But she goes to Dalton, she wouldn't have to know about it."  
"Now Lucy, would that be a nice thing to do to Scud? He's pretty serious about this girl isn't he?" Lucy thought of all the marks on Scud's proverbial belt.  
"Yeah, they kind of are an item." Lucy lied.  
"Well, I really think you should give that Chad boy a call. I just know he'll say yes." Lucy rolled her eyes skyward.  
"Whatever, mom." The phone rang. Nina answered it. It was Scud for Lucy. Lucy's mom excused herself from her daughter's room and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Hi Scud. Man, you have perfect timing. Mom and I were going at it again on prom. She's just not going to let this rest. You've got to help me."  
"That's what best pals are for Luce." They talked for a few minutes and then Scud had to go. He had a date. Lucy did not let him go though until he promised that he would get her a safe date for the prom.

Prom Night. Lucy was dressed in a black gown with spaghetti straps. The diamond studs that never left her ears were sparkling. Lucy was nervous. She didn't know who her date was. She had put her fate in Scud's hands. Nina was thrilled. Her daughter looked absolutely lovely in that gown. She had a present for Lucy. She gave Lucy a small unwrapped box. Lucy opened the box and at what she saw inside she caught her breath. Sparkling before her eyes was a diamond bracelet. It had been in the family for generations, and since tonight was such a special night Lucy could borrow it. Lucy hugged her mother and said her thanks. Lucy's father helped her put the bracelet on. To commemorate the moment, Nina took a picture. There was a soft knock at the door. Lucy's dad left the room to answer the door and meet Lucy's 'date.' When her father opened the door, it took all of his self control to keep from laughing at the sight that stood nervously shaking before him. Luicus invited him inside and called for Lucy.

Lucy took one look at her date and thanked the heavens above for Scud. Before her was the most effeminate boy in the entire school. He was dressed to the nines, but it was obvious to everyone in the room that his idea of romance was that of the Chippendale gender.

"Hi. I'm Luicus Reynolds, Lucy's father. This is my lovely wife, Nina, and you know my daughter, Lucy. Won't you come in?" Luicus extended his hand and Lucy's date responded.  
"Good evening, sir. My name is Geoffery. You have a very lovely home. I love what you've done with the place Mrs. Reynolds." Nina couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something odd about the young gentleman in her living room. He seemed too perfectly put together. Geoffery was admiring the curtains. "I like your choice of color. This room feels very comfortable. Are those chairs damask?" Nina was looking at her daughter's date, a perplexed look on her face. Lucy and Luicus could hear the gears turning in her brain.  
"There's Scud with the limo. We'd better get going Geoffery." Saved by the Scudmeister yet again, Lucy thought.  
"You two lovebirds have an excellent time now. Er ahem, make sure you have her back by three or you'll have to deal with me."  
"Y-y-yes sir!" Luicus shut the door behind them and put his arm around his beautiful wife.  
"Say honey, we have the house all to ourselves tonight. What say we make the best of it?" He winked and Nina forgot her puzzlement at the unfolding of this evening's events. They kissed and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

The prom was in full swing. The junior class had rented out one of the swank beachside hotels. There were lights hanging in the palm trees and a dance floor had been constructed right on the edge of the beach. The band was playing soft music and a few couples were dancing under the stars together. It was a very romantic setting. Lucy watched Scud dancing with his latest squeeze. By the look on his face, Lucy knew that he was expecting to get lucky later on. She would have to find an alternative way home.  
Geoffery had long abandoned Lucy for the captain of the baseball team. The two would make an interesting pair Lucy thought. She took in her surroundings. She felt out of place here. She wished that she was home instead. She sighed and walked over to the punch bowl and got herself a glass of punch. She took a sip and gagged. Someone had spiked the punch unbeknownst to the chaperones. Might as well, thought Lucy to herself, because my evening is going to be so much fun. Lucy downed the first glass and poured herself another. She saw Julie dancing closely with her date.  
Thomas Harris was the captain of the state championship wrestling team. He had a full ride scholarship to UCLA in the fall. He was the BMOC and a nice guy. Lucy looked at the couple dancing. Julie looked up as if on cue and smiled at Lucy. Lucy blushed. She hoped that Julie didn't notice that she was ogling her. Lucy poured herself a third glass of punch and was drinking when Scud's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know Luce, you really should go easy on that punch. It's been spiked." He looked at her with concern. "Julie's straight you know. She's been with Tom throughout high school. They are the cutest couple, there's no playing with that."  
"I know Scud. But that doesn't make it any easier. She is so beautiful…"  
"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… just what am I gonna do with you? Tell you what, I'm gonna take us out to West Hollywood next weekend. There are tons of babes there just waiting for you. Don't waste your energy on this one. There are better fish in the sea." Lucy had tuned out of Scud's lecture. Her gaze acutely fixed on the couple who had now stopped dancing. It looked as though Julie and her boyfriend were having some kind of a dispute. She watched Julie leave her date on the dance floor and exit the room into the hotel. Lucy knew what she had to do. She downed her drink for courage and went after what she wanted leaving Scud mid sentence.  
"Wait. Lucy, come back. You don't know what you're getting yourself into here!" Scud warned, but Lucy did not hear him.

Lucy walked into the ladies room. There were a few girls in there fixing their hair and makeup. Lucy went over to the sink and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did look great tonight. Her mother and father were right; Lucy was a beautiful young woman. She had the right mixture of her mother's eyes and her father's smile. Lucy heard muffled sobs coming out of one of the stalls. "Julie, are you okay?" The sobbing stopped for a moment and then resumed. Lucy walked over to the stall and knocked on the door. "Do you want to talk about it? What did he do to you?" Lucy was growing more and more angry at Tom. What right did he have to ruin Julie's prom?

Lucy heard the lock slip open. Julie opened the door to her stall and looked at Lucy with a mascara streaked face. "Hi Lucy." Lucy's heart raced in her chest. She put on an upbeat front.  
"So, what happened? The two of you were looking really cozy on the dance floor and then, poof, you were gone."  
"Oh Lucy." Julie grabbed Lucy into a hug. "He's being a real jerk. He keeps pressuring me to do things I don't want to do. That's what we were fighting about on the floor when you saw us. He saw me smiling at you and he went Rambo on me."  
"Shh, shh," Lucy soothed. "It's gonna be okay." Lucy rubbed her hands on Julie's back in a soothing motion and tried very hard not to let her mind wander where it shouldn't. "So, your boyfriend's a big Neanderthal. I think that's a byproduct of being on the wrestling team." Julie laughed at this and looked into Lucy's eyes.  
"You are very pretty, Lucy. Beautiful. You could have any guy in this school. Why did you come with Geoffery? You know he's gay, don't you?" Lucy paused and took a deep breath to gather her courage.  
"That was kind of the point. My mom made me come to this stupid dance." Lucy admitted.  
"Wait. So you knew your date was gay? Why?" Julie looked dumbfounded.  
"I didn't want to come to this dance." Lucy repeated. "I feel like a big hypocrite. Geoffery was the only guy I could come with who wouldn't get the wrong idea…" Comprehension started to glimmer in Julie's eyes. "Do you want to go for a walk with me along the beach? It'll help to clear your head." Lucy suggested.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Julie asked. Lucy sensed panic in her. I'd better back off a bit, she thought.  
"Look, it's no big deal." She lied it was everything to Lucy. This was going to be her only chance. She didn't want to loose it. "I'm just trying to help."  
"Right…" Julie said. There was a long, uncomfortable pause. This was not going the way Lucy had hoped. "Okay. Let's go." Lucy smiled and lead the way out of the bathroom. Julie followed, but when Lucy headed for the door to go outside, Julie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevators. "I need to get something from my room first." Lucy followed Julie onto the elevator and rode with her up to the seventh floor.  
They got off the elevator together and walked towards room 707. Julie took her card key out of her purse and slid it into the slot on the door. The light kept registering red. Julie was getting frustrated. Lucy asked for the key. She tried it and got the same red result. She reached into her purse and took out a small hand held device. Julie curiously watched as Lucy ran the card through the slot, hit some buttons on a key pad, and then returned the key to the door lock. She slid the card through and this time the light registered green. The door made a slight click and Julie opened it. "I don't know how you did that Lucy, but it couldn't have been legal." Lucy gave Julie her best who me look and Julie laughed. Lucy followed Julie into the room. When the door shut behind her, her mind suddenly went blank. Here she was, Lucy, alone in a room with the most beautiful girl in the whole school. The alcohol in the punch must be hitting me, she thought, because it is definitely getting a bit warm in here.  
Julie was looking at Lucy.  
Lucy was looking at Julie. "Um, so what did you need to get?" Lucy kicked herself mentally. That was really smooth, she thought.

Julie looked at Lucy closely. This was the quiet, dark haired girl who had sat behind her all year in Econ. Julie had never considered kissing a girl before. That was something that just wasn't done. But the way Lucy was looking at her now she knew that all she had to do was lean towards her and Lucy would meet her half way…

Lucy saw Julie looking at her. She seemed to be considering her options. Could this possibly lead to something? Lucy thought.

What is taking her so long, thought Julie. Maybe she had read her all wrong. Maybe she was just confused. Julie cleared her throat. "Uh, I just needed to get a sweater. It's going to be cool on the beach." Julie had just turned away from Lucy to get her sweater off the bed when she felt a warm hand on her left shoulder. Julie turned to look at Lucy and Lucy's hand slid down her arm to her hand. Lucy gently pulled Julie towards her. Julie's breath caught in her throat as her lips met Lucy's. This was so much better than kissing Tom, she thought. Lucy's lips were so soft and inviting. She had never been kissed like that before. Tom was always trying to shove his tongue down her throat, and his face was always so scratchy that after even the briefest kiss, her face felt raw from the abrasiveness.

Lucy's heart was racing in her throat. She was kissing Julie and Julie was letting her! She had to be dreaming. This simply couldn't be happening. If this was a dream, Lucy certainly didn't want to wake up any time soon. Lucy had never kissed a girl before. She had been too timid, but now that she had gotten a sample of what she'd been missing, she wanted more. Lucy wrapped her arms around Julie and pulled her in tighter.

Julie could feel a heat coming off of her and Lucy's bodies. So this was how kissing was supposed to feel. She felt a warm glow coming up from her stomach. She let herself be pulled into Lucy's warm embrace. A slight moan erupted from deep within her throat.

Lucy heard Julie moan ever so softly and she felt her body engage. She parted her lips and started to softly lick Julie's lips. Julie let her lips part and their tongues met sending a shock down Lucy and Julie's spine. Lucy's knees were getting weak. She needed to get off her feet before she made a fool of herself and fell to the floor. Lucy started to gently push Julie towards the bed.

Julie let herself be guided wherever Lucy wanted to take her. She had never felt such desire before. She felt the mattress against the back of her legs and she allowed herself to be slowly lowered onto the bed. Lucy lay down beside Julie on the bed. They were still kissing. Lucy felt Julie's hands tentatively caressing her shoulders. Her hands were so soft and smooth and they were driving her crazy, Lucy thought. Lucy felt a soft caress on her right breast and her crotch started to throb at this new contact. Lucy stopped kissing. She pulled away and looked at Julie. In a slightly hoarse and passionate filled voice she asked Julie if she was okay with this. Julie nodded her response and grabbed Lucy's neck gently forcing Lucy down on top her.

At this new full body contact, Lucy's body developed a mind of its own. Lucy's hips started to rhythmically pulse in time with Julie's hips perfectly. She felt so right, Lucy thought. The straps to Lucy's dress had fallen off her shoulders and with all the frenzied movement a breast came free. Lucy's nipple was hard and Julie felt it rubbing on her bare shoulder. Julie reached around and unzipped Lucy's dress. Her dress fell away leaving Lucy only in her underwear.

Lucy reached behind Julie and undid her dress. Lucy gasped in pleasure when she saw Julie's bare breasts. They were perfect she thought. Lucy and Julie were both naked on the bed the only thing between them was their underwear. They stayed like this for several minutes kissing each other all over their bodies, each girl taking her turn on top. They stopped only to get under the covers. They each took their underwear off and Lucy reached over to turn off the light.

From that point on, Julie and Lucy were inseparateable.

**VI.**

Lucy, Julie and Scud graduated together on May 8, 1997. The Reynolds had the entire family from all over the world at their house to celebrate. Lucy and Scud were grinning from cheek to cheek. It was a sunny, warm day and spirits were high.

Nina was very pleased with Lucy's new friend Julie. She liked her feminine influence on Lucy. Nina thought that Julie was very bright and she hoped that Julie would be able to convince Lucy to give college a try.

Lucius had gotten Lucy a rottweiler puppy for a graduation present. Lucy named him Scooter and she and Julie fawned over him like crazy. Scooter loved the attention. Scud, being slightly apprehensive kept his distance. Nina couldn't stand the dog. She stood off to the side disapprovingly. Scooter's sixth sense screamed at him whenever Nina came around. He had a way of knowing that she didn't like him, so he would growl whenever she got too close.

Scud's graduation present from the family was a new high power laptop. This, of course, was going to be used for family business, as Scud was going to be in charge of security for Reynolds worldwide, but he appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

The party was winding down. The sun was starting to set in the west. Julie had left to go to another graduation party. Scud was helping Nina clean up. Luicus looked over to his daughter sitting at the table and smiled. He got up from his chair and approached his daughter.  
"Lucy, I have one more graduation present for you. Follow me please." Lucy did as she was instructed and she followed her father into the garage. She was thinking that her father was going to hand over the keys to yet another car, when she saw him grab a wooden box out of the trunk of his black BMW. "Now that you have graduated, I am going to ask you one more time. What do you want to do with your life? I want to make sure that you haven't changed your mind." Lucy looked at her father earnestly before responding.  
"I want to work for you in the family business."  
"Are you sure Lucy? Your girlfriend, Julie might not approve of your choice."  
"She's going away to school in the fall, dad. What I do is none of her business."  
"It was never my intention to get you wrapped up in this business Lucy. I wanted so much more for you. Reynolds Enterprise will go legit one day."  
"I know dad."  
Luicus handed over the box to Lucy. "Open it." Lucy did and inside the velvet lined box was a black nine millimeter Berretta with two magazines. "That was my first gun. Your Uncle Steve will take you to the range to teach you how to use it, but you must promise me something Lucy." Lucy looked at her father. "You must never kill anybody with that gun. You use it only to scare people off. You let my guys take care of the killing. I want no blood on your hands. Understand?"  
"Yes." Lucy answered.  
"Good. Now follow me." He lead Lucy down to the end of the garage near where her blue Cadillac was parked. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a fuse box. He opened the box and punched in a secret code. A panel in the floor of the garage opened and the motioned for Lucy to follow him down the dimly lit stairs. Lucy followed amazed. She had never noticed that fuse box before. Sensing her thoughts Luicus said, "I just had that box put in this week. The old access point was in my den. It makes more sense to have it here." Lucy followed her father into his underground lair. Inside there were many computer monitors that were lit up. Lucy looked at what was on the screens. Every single room in the house was covered including her bedroom. Lucius saw his daughter notice the cameras and said, "What you do in your room with Julie stays in your room." Lucy blushed furiously. She had had no idea that she had been watched. Luicus sat down in front of a big computer screen. He typed in his password and numerous files appeared. "This is the center of all of my operations, Lucy. All of my contacts all over the world from Chicago to Australia can be found here. I have several legit laundering businesses across the world. I have trust funds set up for you and your mother in offshore accounts. If anything ever happens to me, you will both be provided for."  
"Does mom know about this?" Lucy asked.  
"Some. She knows that she will never have to worry about having a roof over her head, nice clothes on her back, and food in her belly." Luicus handed Lucy a slip of paper. "You commit that to memory and then you destroy it." Lucy looked at the paper in her hands. In her father's neat script were all of his passwords and combinations to various buildings and warehouses. For the first time Lucy understood fully what her father did to support his family. She felt a little overwhelmed, but she knew that she was up for the challenge. Lucy looked at a file name: Schaeffer. She pointed to it. What's that file dad? She asked. He looked at where she was pointing and told her to never mind that file. That was a family he was doing business with over in Europe. He turned off the screen and got up to leave the room. He asked Lucy if she was coming and she only paused for the slightest second before following, turning the lights off behind her.

**VII.**  
Lucy, Scud and Scooter were down in her father's secret room below the garage playing with the computers. Lucy's dad had given his consent for Scud to be in the room. After all, he was in charge of security.  
They were enjoying monitoring the family poker game, a weekly tradition in the Reynolds family. Uncle Steve was doing quite well. Boscoe had dropped out of the game some time ago. He never had quite the talent for bluffing like his brother, Steve had. Luicus was still in the game though just barely. Nina was serving drinks and occasionally putting in her two cents into the conversation.  
Lucy had grown bored with the poker game and started flipping through a magazine. She looked at her watch. 7:00 p.m. Julie wouldn't be arriving until 8:00, so she had time to kill on her hands.  
"So Scud, just what are we going to do tonight?"  
"Dunno. Do you want to go to the Pit?"  
"No, I am so over with that scene. Do you want to go to a movie?" Scud thought for a moment. "Nope. I don't need to witness you and Julie molesting each other in public." Lucy looked at Scud and laughed. She thought of all the times she had been out with him and his girlfriends and got to witness firsthand all of the cutesy pie things they did. Come to think of it, it had been awhile since Scud had a date.  
"You're not losing the Scudmeister touch now are ya dude?" Lucy gave him a noogie on his shoulder and he played along.  
"Ow! No, Lucy, I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment." Lucy and Scud laughed. Scooter was monitoring their conversation and he barked enthuisiascally at their antics.  
A shadow flitted across one of the living room windows. Lucy and Scud were too busy kidding each other to notice, but it did not slip Scooter's attention. He growled and let out an insistent woof. Lucy and Scud stopped their kidding. Scooter had run over to the door and was frantically pawing at it and whinning.  
"Whatsamatter Scooter?" Lucy halfheartedly asked. "Do you need to go hurry?"

Scud felt goose bumps crawl along his skin. Something didn't feel right to him and Scooter's antics confirmed the bad feeling that was growing in his gut. He saw the dark shadow flit across the window before Lucy did. "Oh my God Lucy, look!" Scud pointed to the monitor and Lucy saw the living room windows shatter as a bunch of guys dressed in black burst their way into her family's home.  
"Shit Scud, we've got to do something!" Lucy cried out in a panic. Lucy jumped up and was heading for the door. Scooter was still pawing frantically at the door. Scud grabbed Lucy and held her back.  
"No Lucy. We're outnumbered. Look at the hardware they're packing!" Lucy did. She was horrified to see the semiautomatic machine guns aimed at her father and her family. The men were wearing black ski masks over their faces and they had lined the members of Lucy's family up alongside the table. They were down on their knees with their hands laced behind their heads.

Lucy watched her father carefully. He showed absolutely no fear. Her mother was sobbing and her Uncle Steve was trying to comfort her. The leader of the group removed his mask. Lucy saw an expression of complete hatred fall on her father's face. She wished she could hear what he was saying. The man was obviously demanding something of her father and he was adamantly shaking his head no in disagreement. This only proved to make the leader of the group madder. He walked over behind her Uncle Boscoe and pointed his gun at the back of his head execution style. Lucy couldn't read the guys lips, but she could read Boscoe's. He was telling her father not to say anything. Lucy saw her Uncle Boscoe's head jerk forward and his body fall limply to the ground. Lucy shook violently. That man had just murdered her uncle! Lucy watched helplessly as the man went right down the line repeating the same macabre procedure. Each time her father refused to say anything and each time ended with the same bloody result. Lucy threw up in her corner of the room. She and Scud were fiercely holding on to each other and trembling.  
The other men were ransacking the living room. They were looking for something, but Lucy and Scud didn't know what it was. Lucy was looking at her father's expression. It was as though he was looking straight into her eyes. That's when Lucy realized that he was looking at her. She wished that there was some way that she could communicate with her father to let him know that he could tell her what to do and she'd do it.  
Lucy saw both men turn their heads towards the front door. Someone had entered the front hallway. Lucy couldn't see who it was on the cameras because the body of one of the henchmen was covering up her view. She looked at the expression on her father's face. For the first time she saw fear. She read her father's lips. No…not … her!  
Lucy had no sooner put two and two together when she saw the kickback of the gun aimed down the front hallway. She saw both her mother and her father scream and when the henchman moved out of her view, Lucy saw the lifeless form of Julie's body lying in the hallway. No! Lucy screamed.  
At that moment Luicus Reynolds seemed to be aware that his daughter was watching the slaughtering of her family. He looked in the direction where he knew there was a good camera angle and mouthed these words to his daughter: Get away from here Lucy. Your mother and I love you very much. He then turned toward his captors and lunged. He was shot dead in the head. Nina was screaming and crying. The men tied a gag around Nina's mouth and picked her up to carry out of the house. In a few moments the house was completely still.

Lucy and Scud sat huddled together shaking. Neither one had ever witness anything so traumatic in their entire lives. Sure they had seen murder in the movies, but this was real. There wasn't a director to call cut, and those lifeless bodies would never get up from their sprawled out positions.

In that moment Lucy's heart turned to stone in her chest. She would have her vengeance if it was the last thing she ever did. She looked at Scud and saw the same fierce look of hatred and determination cross his face. It was war!

TBC

**VIII.**

Lucy opened the door and Scooter rushed out and up the stairs. Scud had his gun drawn and Lucy was making a careful surveillance of the hallway. They turned the corner and were assaulted by the smell of gunpowder and dead bodies. Lucy threw up again when she saw her father's lifeless body. The room was filled with blood and the smell of fresh death something Lucy and Scud had never witnessed before.  
"We've got to get my mom. She's all I have left." Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She knew that they would have to move quickly if they were going to be successful in getting her mother rescued. She was looking around the room.  
"What are you looking for Lucy?" Scud was just as upset. After all the Reynolds family had been a home for him too.  
"I don't know what exactly." Lucy traced back the evening's events in her head. "This was some kind of execution, but they were looking for something my dad had. They were questioning him and he was refusing to tell them anything." Lucy paused. "There has got to be a clue somewhere in this room."  
"Well whatever it is you'd better find it fast because judging by what they've done here, no one and I mean no one in this family is safe." Lucy walked over to the poker table. She examined the hands that had been slapped down on the table. There was something in her fathers eyes when he mouthed his last words to her. Lucy played the scene back in her head. "Hold on a sec… he was kneeling right here" Lucy walked over to where her father lay. "and he was looking up this way…" Lucy got down on her knees and looked in the same direction as her father had done. She saw the book case shelves loaded with hard bound classics her family loved. On the shelf was a picture of Lucy in her graduation gown hair tied back mortar board in place on her head a big smile on her face. It was in a sliver frame with a diamond finish. Lucy walked over to the picture and took the frame down from the shelf. Scud looked at her puzzled and Lucy stared at the photo for well over a minute when it finally hit her. "Of course! That's it! She took the picture out of its frame and wedged inside was a small slip of paper. Lucy instantly recognized her father's neat script. "Scud come here and look at this. It doesn't make any sense to me. What do you make of it?"  
Scud looked at the sheet of paper and his face lit up. "That's a line from that Shakespeare play… you know, the one where some guy kills another guy because he was jealous of his wife or something."  
"Scud, that sounds like every Shakespeare play plot. Not helping here!"  
"Just give me a sec and let me find it!" Scud closed his eyes and started talking to himself. "Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? No. Uh… fair is foul and foul is fair? No! Dammit!... something about a white handkerchief?... Yes! That's it! Othello! The play is Othello!" Scud looked very proud of himself. Finally all of that Shakespeare crap he had to do in school was paying off.  
"So we have the play, Othello…" Lucy walked back over to the book shelf and read through the titles of works until she found Othello. She pulled that title from the shelf and flipped through the pages. Nothing. Lucy was getting frustrated. She set the book down on the table and took another glance at the sheet of paper. She pointed to what appeared to her to be gibberish. "Any thoughts here?" She asked Scud.  
"That looks like a computer code or something." Lucy walked back to the book case and stared very hard at the shelves. She looked at the vacant space where the Othello play had been and smiled. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. There was a small switch on the shelf that was made to blend in with the wood. Lucy pressed the switch and the book case jutted out ever so slightly from the wall. There was another concealed passage. Bingo she said to herself.

**IX.**

They walked into the room. It was huge with twenty foot ceiling and a large storeroom. Lucy and Scud looked inside the storeroom. Inside was a fully loaded arsenal of every weapon imaginable. Lucy had no idea that she had grown up over a fortress.

There was a globe of the world with several red push pins marking various cities all over the world. Lucy guessed that it was her family's fronts. There wasn't a country without a red push pin sticking through it.

There was a large filing cabinet. Lucy opened one of the drawers and took out a file. It was a bank statement from an offshore account worth several million dollars. She placed the file back in the cabinet and shut the drawer.

Scud sat down in front of the computer. He turned the machine on and waited for it to boot up. He got to the logon screen and contemplated the flashing prompt. The computer wanted a password. Well he was the master hacker of the family, he thought to himself, he could certainly do this. He started to think about everything he knew about the Reynolds family when Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Type in diamondlove. That's his password for everything." Scud rolled his eyes. There she was stealing his thunder. He was supposed to be the computer expert, he thought. Nevertheless, he typed in what she told him and she was right.

There were numerous file names on the screen. Scud looked to Lucy for suggestions. Lucy looked at her sheet of paper. She told him to open the Schaeffer file and he did. There was a recent entry. In fact it was made today. Scud double clicked on today's date. The screen went black and then was filled with Luicus's image.

Luicus was sitting at the very same desk Scud was and he was looking into a camera. He had some notes open before him on his desk. He looked into the camera and spoke:

_Lucy or Nina if you are viewing this, then I have failed you. He cleared his throat and continued. The very fact that you are viewing this means that I am dead and my empire is at risk of being taken over by an extremely ruthless family._ He paused. _The Schaeffers have been a competing family in the business for many years. They started small: they ran guns and drugs from Mexico to the US in Baja, California and El Paso, Texas. As they became richer, their power and influence over several areas of the world grew. They got into smuggling and they did some covert CIA contract assassinations._ He paused again to reference his notes. _Thomas Schaeffer requested a meeting with me several years ago to go over our mutual holdings in Europe._ A picture of the man flashed onscreen and Lucy and Scud both sucked in their breaths as they recognized her father's murderer. _I agreed with his request thinking that he was an ethical businessman. I didn't think at the time that he was gathering intel on our family to take over. We met for what seemed to be benign meetings at the time. I know now that Thomas was using the sites to plant wires and viruses into my operation. His plan was working. I was late to your sixteenth birthday party because I had gotten caught at a drop off. They had me in a holding cell for over twelve hours. Fortunately, I was able to bribe the guard of my cell to let me out for your birthday. I showed him your picture, Lucy, you were and are a beautiful girl, the guard couldn't contribute to disappointment._ Lucius chuckled to himself then cleared his throat. _But I digress. The reason I was caught was because someone had informed the personnel that I would be there. I am a wanted man in many countries. I must be able to travel in secret. That was my first clue that there was something wrong inside of my organization.__  
__I had a teleconference with Thomas this morning. He was in a jovial mood and he didn't seem to be upset when I refused yet again to join his family. He wished me a nice Sunday and signed off. I had an uneasy feeling all day today. I went into my office and I accessed my files on the Schaeffers. I had enough information on them to have them put away for good. I considered my options. If I put them away, I would be compromising all of my contacts. There would, of course be a contract on my head, and I knew that they wouldn't rest until the hit had been made. The only benefit of putting those scumballs away would be that I'd get to retire, something that your mother wanted me to do very much. I have enough money in accounts to provide for everyone in my family, and Lucy, you could go to college. I know, I know, you don't want to go…_ Luicus paused and sighed. He continued. _Lucy, you have a decision to make. I have on this computer enough evidence to have the entire Schaeffer family put away for the rest of their natural lives. They know this, and as long as they can't get to the information, you and your mother are not safe. You can have Scud back up the entire file and take this hard copy which I am leaving on my desk to the police. Know this Lucy: they will do whatever it takes to get these files. I'm sorry that I have put you in this position. Whatever you do, please don't confront the Schaeffers yourself. They are too big and powerful for you and you are too new to the business. Do not, I repeat, do not, go after the Schaeffers!_ Luicus had tears in his eyes at this point. _I would never forgive myself if something horrible happened to you. You need to take care of your mother. You are all she has left. I know the two of you don't get along as you and me do, but your mother loves you very much, Lucy. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for you. I'm sure of that._ Luicus started to back away from the camera and reconsidered. _Oh before I forget I have something for you Lucy in my right side desk drawer. Open it. If after all this Julie is still with you give her this. I welcome her into the Reynolds family with open arms. She's a great girl Lucy…_ Lucy quickly opened the desk drawer and took out the jewelry box. She opened the box to see a two carat diamond in a solitaire setting. The ring was in white gold. Lucy cried fresh tears. _The ring was your grandmother's, my mother. You never met her Lucy. She died before you were born. I know that she would want you to have it. I had your mother's engagement ring done in an exact copy. You have the family heirloom in your hands. Take good care of it. I know you will. Now, I have a poker game to dominate…_  
The screen went dark and the file closed. The room was silent. There had to be more, Lucy thought.  
"I don't like this Lucy." Scud echoed her thoughts. "That is so unlike your father to give up like that."  
"Yes" agreed Lucy "there has to be more somewhere. Can you back up his whole hard drive?"  
"Sure."  
"Do it. I'm going to gather some things from the arsenal over here. We have to get my mother."

**X.**

Lucy was driving her father's Porsche. Scud was sitting in the passenger seat running files on his laptop. He was looking for possible locations where Mrs. Reynolds could be kept.

Scud was scared, but he would never show it. He wanted to be supportive of Lucy. Whatever she needed he would give her no questions asked. He looked at Lucy's profile. What had happened tonight had changed her. She was more focused and resolute. He could be the most skilled orator and he would still be unable to deter Lucy from her present course. Gone was her innocence and sweetness. Those qualities had been replaced with that fierce look she was wearing now that Scud had only seen when Lucy had been in fights at school.  
"I think I've got something." Scud said.  
"What is it?" Lucy asked.  
"The Schaeffers have a warehouse located in near the shipping yards. It looks pretty remote. Like it would be a good place to keep hostages, or prisoners, or something, because there is nothing else out there. No one would be able to hear you screaming for help."  
"They're not going to kill her." Lucy said.  
"What?" Scud wasn't following Lucy's train of thoughts.  
"They're not going to kill her right now because they need her. They need her to get to me." It was as Lucy finished this sentence that Luicus's car phone rang. Lucy looked at Scud and picked up the phone.

A male voice inquired. "Is this Lucy Reynolds? Luicus's daughter?" The voice was eerie and calm like something out of a nightmare.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Yes. What do you want with me?"  
"We have your mother. She's safe. For now…" The voice paused for effect. "You have something we want Lucy. We'd like to make a deal. Your mother for your father's files on us and that laptop that your computer geek boyfriend has with him."  
Lucy looked at Scud. How did they know about the laptop? She replied with a false bravado that she did not feel. "So, what's in it for me?" That was what people said in the movies, right?  
"Your and your mother's lives. Keep heading in the same direction. You'll be intercepted by a black SUV." The caller hung up.  
"Shit! How did they know where we were heading Scud?" Lucy asked.  
"They must have this car bugged or linked to some sort of surveillance equipment." Scud responded. "Keep driving." Scud picked up the phone and took off the battery pack. He pulled out the bug and showed it to Lucy. He opened his window and threw the device out. He then inspected the radio console. Scud pulled out the radio and located the homing device which he then threw out the window as well. "I think that got it."  
"Scud, how did you know where those things would be located?"  
"I ran a trace on the call while you were talking. They've fucked with the wrong 'computer geek!'"

A car appeared on the horizon. Its lights were set on high. Lucy couldn't see through the glare. Suddenly the lights dimmed down to normal. Some sort of chemical reaction on her father's windshield made the glass darken. Lucy was no longer blinded. Lucy looked over to Scud. "I guess that's the intercept car." She said. "Where'd you get that trace?"  
Scud was still smarting from that computer geek line. He was muttering something to himself. "Give me half a sec. There. Got it! The call originated from… shit! I lost it! But that's impossible… unless the call is moving… Luce, the call came from that car!"  
"The one that's trying to run me off the road you mean?"  
"Yes, that car Lucy!" Lucy swerved to the right. Shit that was close, she thought.  
"So what do we do now? I'm up for suggestions."  
"Staying alive would be my choice Luce." There was another car coming into the mix. Lucy was sandwiched between two SUVs. She was trapped and had no where to go. She looked at Scud. "Guess I should have gone to the police, eh?"

**XI.**

The idea of what to do finally came to her. Lucy was driving a Porsche. Her 'friends' were driving beefed up SUVs. An SUV could never outrun a Porsche. She flashed Scud a devilish grin and put the pedal to the floor. The car leapt forward leaving the SUVs in its dust. 

Lucy was racing down the California coast. The headlights of the SUVs grew smaller and smaller in her review mirror and finally faded to black. She was safe for the moment. She kept on driving because she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to stop because she knew the SUVs would find her. Lucy wished her father was with her now because he would know what to do.

They were five miles away from one of her father's warehouses. Lucy didn't want to lead her 'friends' there though, so she had to come up with a plan.

**XII.**

"Shit! We've lost her boss." The driver yelled into his phone. "Where did a young thing learn to drive like that?"  
"Luicus probably taught her." Thomas replied. "It's okay. I know what I must do now." Thomas hung up and looked at the woman sitting next to him in the car. She was gagged and had a tear stained face. "Your daughter leaves me no choice Nina. I'm sorry."

**XIII. (The Unlucky Chapter)**

"You have mail!" The automated voice chimed from Scud's laptop causing both Scud and Lucy to jerk upright in their seats. Scud looked over to Lucy and Lucy gave him a look that said open it, so Scud did. The small screen filled with Thomas Schaeffer's face. He was sending them a video message.  
Thomas appeared to be in the back of a moving vehicle judging by the jumpiness of the camera. He had Nina sitting right next to him and he held a gun to her head. Thomas looked into the camera and said:  
Lucy you are being stupid and because of your stupidity you've left me no choice. The screen went dark but the audio was still live. A gunshot rang out. The screen was light again and Lucy could see Thomas cradling a smoking gun. Her mother was no longer sitting next to him. He smiled an evil grin into the camera and pointed the gun at the lense. My next bullet has your name written on it Lucy. The screen went dark and the automatic voice chimed end of message.

A lone set of headlights appeared on the highway. The high beams were on and the car was picking up steam rushing towards the SUVs. Luicus Reynolds's Porsche was heading straight for them. Thomas Schaeffer thought to himself; if it's a game of chicken you want Lucy, that's what you'll get.

The cars were coming closer.  
Closer…  
Closer…  
Closer!

Right at the instant before contact at the last possible second, Thomas Schaeffer pulled out of the way like the chicken he was. He turned and saw the Porsche careen off the highway and explode on the rocks below. Lucy and that computer geek boyfriend of hers were dead now, he thought, my problems are over. The file Luicus had on me is destroyed. I'm safe, he thought. He was wrong. His problems had only just begun.

Lucy and Scud walked the five remaining miles down the highway to her father's warehouse. The danger had passed for now, but the moment any activity was spotted in her father's offshore accounts, she knew that the Schaeffers would be on to her again.

Lucy needed time to think. Her 'death' was symbolic. That was Lucy Reynolds, jewel of her father's eye; She was now Lucy Diamond, bent on revenge and getting back what was rightfully hers. She would do whatever it takes. Even if that meant that she had to kill. A murder for a murder.

Lucy attended her and her family's funeral in secret. She knew that there would be Schaeffers in attendance looking for any remaining loyal henchmen. They were all buried side by side in the Reynolds's family plot. When everyone had left the burial ground, Lucy approached and placed one long stemmed rose apiece on each of their graves. She simply could not bring herself to visit Julie's grave. She felt the weight of guilt too much.

The Reynolds's home remained on the market. No one wanted to buy a home where mass murder had been committed. The items inside had been auctioned off including the cars to a mystery bidder.

Scooter had been caught by the local animal catcher and taken to the humane shelter to be put down. The van was apprehended enroute to the shelter, and all the animals were released. The log was confiscated and the driver was left unharmed.

Lucy spent the next year in mourning underground. She missed her family desperately. She had never felt so alone. She numbed the pain with alcohol and women. She went through women like water. The sex was just an escape from the constant pain she held in her heart. She went for the women who liked partying, sex, and money. She had enough money for these excursions and she never had to worry about the hearts of these women because they didn't have any. Besides, she no longer had a heart to give.

While Scud didn't approve of these events, he gradually grew used to them. He didn't like the changes he was seeing in Lucy. She was consumed with so much hatred that it was killing her inside and him too. He knew she was angry. He wished that there was something he could do. They were talking about this one afternoon in the warehouse.  
"Lucy, you can't spend the rest of your life moping. This is killing you."  
"Jus' leav me alone." She slurred drunkenly. "I's no wants to talks about its…"

The day finally came when Lucy eyes, bloodshot and throat raw and on fire from another all-nighter spent praying to the porcelain god, came out of her bathroom with an epiphinany. She looked at the naked red head whose name she couldn't remember lying in her bed. She grabbed her silk robe off the bathroom counter and walked towards Scud's room. She knocked on his door quietly before letting herself in.  
"Scud…" She whispered. She didn't want to wake the girl sleeping next to him. "Scud, wake up."  
Scud rolled over. "Hmm, mmph" He opened one eye. "What do you want Lucy?"  
"We need to talk. Get dressed and get rid of these ladies for me and meet me downstairs."

Lucy was feeding Scooter in the kitchen when Scud entered dressed in a t shirt and boxer shorts. She had whipped up a gourmet breakfast of egg white omelets, juice, toast and coffee for them both.  
"Scud, I have a plan." Lucy announced. "I've been thinking about what happened with my father and the business. I want it all back."  
"That's nice, Lucy, but it's just you and me. How are we going to do this, just the two of us?"  
"I know. We have to recruit some henchmen. And we definitely need to get some capital."  
"Who did you have in mind, Luce?" Scud asked.  
"I need some really badass mercenary types. You know, the guys who got kicked out of the SEALS for being too enthuisatic with their jobs." Scud started to open his mouth when Lucy continued. "And I need to get this body into shape. I've got to become a real badass fighter if I'm going to pull this off."  
"Just what are you planning Lucy?"  
"Oh I'm going to get it all back. Everything that was my father's and is now the Schaeffers. And I'm gonna be better than my father ever was. People will fear the name Lucy Diamond."

They worked out the small details of the plan and Scud searched for the right henchmen. In a few months they had a small, but very efficient gang put together. Lucy was in tip top shape. She even had a semblance of the sparkle back in her eyes. They started small and hit banks so as to not raise too much attention from the Schaeffers. After a while, thugs from all over wanted to be in Lucy's gang. She let them join, but they were never a part of the inner circle, that was just for her and Scud. They amassed a large fortune.

The Schaeffers took notice. There was a new gang running things, and they were very good. Thomas wanted a meeting but was refused. His messenger was sent back with busted ribs and a broken nose with a note attached: _I don't get into bed with assholes-LD_. Who in the hell was this LD!?

The second attempt at a meeting was worse than the first. This man was sent back paralyzed from the waist down with a note: _You're going down asshole! Leave the country while you still have use of your legs!-LD_.  
Lucy enjoyed immensely these encounters with Schaeffer's men. Her men were under strict orders: they could maim, cripple, torture or do whatever they wanted to get information out of Schaeffer's men. She didn't care if they had to eat the rest of their meals through a straw. She wanted information. The only thing her men couldn't do was kill. Everything else was open.

It was around this time that the DEBS entered into Lucy's life. The war she was having with the Schaeffer family had finally caught the attention of the Pentagon. Lucy wasn't overly concerned with the DEBS attempts to stop her. She was always one step ahead of them. Besides, those outfits were cute.

They had finally amassed enough men and capital for the final stage of Lucy's plan to take effect. A worldwide siege was underway and Lucy and Scud were in London preparing to go after Thomas Schaeffer. Some intel they had gotten off of one of Schaeffer's computers put him in the city in the afternoon to oversee some sort of conference. Lucy looked at the recent photo. The years hadn't changed him too much. He only looked slightly older.

She reviewed the plan with her men. They were to apprehend Schaeffer in his warehouse and wait for her signal. Absolutely no harm was to come towards Thomas. He was Lucy's alone.

The plan went off without a hitch. Simultaneously, the heads of all the Schaeffer families around the world were apprehended. At long last Lucy (hidden in the shadows of the warehouse) was in the same room as her arch nemesis Thomas Schaeffer. He was tied to a chair in the center of the room.  
"What the fuck's going on here? Do you know who I am? I can have you killed instantly! I can squash you like a bug!" He was berating Lucy's men who just stood there silently and took it. They were her most trustworthy men. "Your employer doesn't know shit about this business. He's in way over his head!-The sound of footsteps cut Thomas off mid rant as Lucy stepped into the light. "Who the fuck are you, bitch!"  
One of Lucy's men slammed Thomas's jaw with the butt of his machine gun knocking out a few teeth which Thomas spat onto the floor. "Do not be talking to the boss lady like that!" He warned. Lucy shot him a look and he immediately stepped back into attention. "Sorry."  
"You don't remember me Thomas?" A cool and controlled voice echoed through the room. "Because I could never forget your ugly face."

Thomas looked hard at the woman standing before him dressed in black leather pants, black boots, and a black muscle tee. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. And she wore a pair of diamond stud earrings in her ears. Recognition finally passed over his face.  
"Lucy. Lucy Reynolds. It's you, but it can't be because you're dead! I saw you drive off the road and your car explode! You're dead! You and that computer geek boyfriend of yours. I watched you die!" Scud walked up from behind and poked his head over his shoulder.  
"Boo!"  
Thomas jumped as much as he could seeing that he was tied down to a chair.  
Lucy was quiet, reveling in the moment. "I go by Diamond now. Lucy Reynolds died two years ago."  
"So, what are you going to do with me Diamond?" Thomas asked with a sneer.  
"You should know that at this time I have gained control over all of your family's assets. Really only about twenty percent of that is truly yours as most of what you have you stole from me." She paused to let this information sink in. "All this today is payback. I'm only collecting what's owed to me." Thomas felt his restraints being loosened. "Get up Thomas and take your beating like a man."  
"I don't hit girls."  
"No? But you do kill them. You'd better get over that fast because I was looking forward to a really good fight. Here Scud." Lucy put her hand into the air and Scud threw her a pair of brass knuckles which Lucy then put on. Lucy threw a rocket and connected with Thomas's nose shattering it, blood pouring down his face and down the back of his throat. "That was for my Uncle Boscoe." She shirked the knuckles off and looked for a response.  
Thomas rushed up out of his chair and attempted to tackle Lucy. She easily dodged out of the way and came about with a roundhouse kick to the stomach winding him. Before he could react she sent another rib shattering kick and he fell across the floor. "That was for my Uncle Steve."  
Panic entered Thomas's face and he got up and was able to land a punch on Lucy's face splitting her lip. She spat blood onto the ground and smiled. "Do you honestly think that hurt?" She taunted. "You can't hurt me any more than you already have!" She landed a chop to the unbroken side of his ribs. He ran at her and she easily flipped him onto his back. He saw stars. She was choking the air right out of him. He passed out cold onto the floor in front of Lucy.

Lucy was satisfied. She had kicked the living shit out of him. Calls were coming across informing her that all had been accomplished. She had been successful in wrestling control of her family back. She had won. The bloody pulp of a man was passed out on the floor. She was talking with one of her henchmen when a warning cry shot out.  
"Lucy look out!" Lucy whipped her father's Berretta out from the waistband of her pants and turned. A gun shot rang out and Thomas Schaeffer fell dead to the floor. Lucy looked around. She hadn't fired. She saw Scud standing with a look of shock on his face, smoke coming out of the barrel of his gun.  
"That's for Luicus!" Scud uttered.

How the story got out that it was Lucy who killed Thomas Schaeffer that afternoon, she never knew. She assumed that it had been one of her henchmen. She never bothered to correct the story. From that point on she was a wanted woman, dead or alive.

TBC

**XIV.**

Lucy looked at her mother in the guard booth with her. She couldn't believe that her mother was alive. As much as she wanted to ask questions, she knew that they would have to wait until later. Right now she needed to get everybody out safely.

"Scud, do you see anything?"

"Negative. The sniper on the roof is gone." Lucy looked around and assessed the situation. There was a clear way out and it looked as though now would be their best opportunity.

"Scud, you take my mom. I'll meet you at location six in one hour."

"Gotcha. Well Mrs. Reynolds, let's us go." Scud escorted Nina out the booth and quickly walked her down to his boat parked in the slip. They got onboard and rushed away to safety.

Lucy ran back to her Ferrari. She got inside and drove away. She was going to head back home to pick up some things. Her hip vibrated. It was the vet's office. The transfusion was a success and Scooter was all bandaged up. He could be picked up at any time. Lucy thanked the vet and informed her that she was on her way.

Lucy arrived home. She made a very quick sweep of things and packed two overnight bags. She called an out-of-her-mind-with-worry Amy to let her know that she was okay and on her way. She would explain when she saw her. Just hearing Amy's voice for however brief a moment put a smile on Lucy's face. She was so in love with that girl. She needed to make one last stop before meeting Scud and her mom. She needed to go back to her shop and pick up the surveillance tape from behind the counter. Then she, Amy, Janet and Scud could view what happened and decide what to do next. At this point it didn't look like it was going to bode well for Amy's art classes. They may have to relocate.

Lucy met Scud and her mother in one of her old strongholds. Nina's face lit up when she saw her daughter. She got up from her chair and gave her daughter a big hug. Lucy returned the hug and smiled.

"Lucy it is so good to see you. I have missed you so much."

"Yes. Me too. Uh, I know this is going to sound kind of strange and all, but how is it you're alive? I saw Schaeffer shoot you."

Nina paused and took a deep breath. "I've been searching for you for years, Lucy. Ever since I found out that you were alive. It's been a long evening and I'm tired. I'm not as young as you and I need to get some rest."

"Of course. You will be safe here. There is a bedroom upstairs you can crash on. Scud and me have got some things to take care of." Lucy pointed her mother in the right direction and she watched her mother walk up the stairs and turn in to her room. She looked at Scud. "Wow."

"Lucy, your mother does a back from the grave scene worthy of Jason Vorhees and all you can say is wow?"

"I guess I'm still in shock Scud. All these years I believed that she was dead. I don't know what to say… Okay, we're alone now, why are you here? And what's with all the cryptic messages?"

"Well, Luce, someone was trying access our secure files. Someone who's really good at hacking because I almost didn't stop him."

Lucy looked concerned. "Was anything compromised?"

"No. Like I said, I was able to stop him this time." Scud was irritated.

"Well, what files did this hacker try to hack into?" Lucy just wished that Scud would cut to the chase. Why was he still being so mysterious? This wasn't like Scud at all.

"He was looking at the personnel files. I guess he was trying to see who was still working for you and where."

"Scud, that's silly. I'm retired. I've been retired for two years now."

"I don't like this Lucy. This could have been a serious security breech."

"So, you're telling me that you pulled out all the stops, cried wolf, and whisked Amy away and don't even get me started on how she's gonna be when she finds out that all of this was due to a mystery hacker?" Lucy walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Aquafina. She opened the bottle and took a deep gulp. "Look, I'm sorry… I'm just tired and there's still work to do before I can go pick up Amy."

"I think you should leave her where she is Luce. She's safe there with Janet. You and I need to do a complete scan. We should probably change all our passwords too."

Lucy looked hard at Scud. "Scud, why are you so worried? You stopped him, he didn't get anything."

"I would never forgive myself if something happened. I'm not even sure how long the guy was in our system or even if this was the first and only time it's happened. You may be retired Lucy, but you still have old enemies who'd love to get a piece of you." Scud paused and took a deep breath. "That night… when we watched Thomas Schaeffer take out your family… I've always felt that it was my fault. That it was my error…"

"Scud… No. It wasn't. You couldn't have seen it coming."

"Your father trusted me with doing the security. I should have known that Schaeffer had planted a Trojan virus. That was grade school level spying…" Scud looked down at the floor. He couldn't look Lucy in the eye.

Lucy stepped closer. "Scud. Scud? Look at me… I don't blame you." Scud looked up and his eyes locked with Lucy's. "I love you Scud. You are the best friend a badass like me could ever hope to have. You're irreplaceable. I wouldn't be where I am today without you." Lucy gave him a hug. "Now that we've got that sappy melodramatic crap out of the way, let's take a looksee at my shop's video…"

A voice from upstairs. "Lucy? Lucy dear, come here."

"Why don't you get this started? I'll go see what she wants." Lucy turned away and started up the stairs. She turned around. "I expect an expert analysis my Scudmaster!" She winked and trotted the rest of the way up the stairs.

Scud was getting nowhere with the video. Something had jammed the signal and all he could see was a grainy outline of three maybe four figures in the store. It was really weird he thought because the cameras were all working perfectly until the shootout. What caused the interference? He looked at his watch. It was after midnight. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Janet.

A sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey darlin' it's me. Sorry that it's so late. It looks like Lucy and I are going to be pulling an all-nighter here."

Janet yawned. "It's a good thing I know the woman whose keeping you out at all hours is really doing it for work related reasons."

"That's my Jan-jan…"

Janet interrupted him. "Do not call me Jan-jan. I hate that."

"Okay, pookie…" Scud smiled and Janet sighed. "How's Amy doing?"

"She's ready to blow a gasket. What do you think? Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"Brief me please."

"Hellooo, it's their two year anniversary! Amy's really pissed because she hasn't been able to shop to get her girl something."

"Okie dokie smokey, looks like we've got to do damage control. I wonder if Lucy remembers?"

"Scud! Don't even joke about something like that."

"I meant what with all that has gone down today. Sheesh!"

"What's happened?"

"Lucy's mom is alive!"

"Oh my God! Really!? That's fantastic!"

"So I think if, and that's a really big if, Lucy's forgotten her anniversary, she certainly has a good excuse."

"Well… she's still gonna need to do some big ass kissing if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"Hhmph!"

Scud realized his mistake. "Now Janet, don't go getting all girly on me… Shit! She hung up! Women!"

Amy awoke alone in her bed. She looked over to the other side. It hadn't been slept in. Lucy never made it, she thought and frowned. Where is she? What's keeping her? And why hasn't she at least called? This was very unlike her. She always called. Especially when she knew that she wasn't going to make it home. Happy anniversary Amy, she thought.

Amy was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee when Janet walked in.

"Good morning Amy!" She was too cheerful. How does a person always wake up in such a perky mood Amy wondered.

"Hi Janet." Amy's voice had a decidedly disappointed tone to it.

"Where's Lucy Amy?" Janet no sooner got the words out of her mouth when she saw the first start of tears fall down Amy's peaches and cream cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry Amy."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."  
"I know. Have you spoken with Lucy at least?"

"Not since she called last night to say that she was okay." She paused. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you. I hate coffee. I'll have a coke instead. Do you have any coke here?"

"I don't know. Lucy's the one who stocked this place. I never even knew this place existed." Amy looked around dismally. "At least she remembered I'm a vegetarian."

Janet pawed around inside the refrigerator. "Nope. Nothing but diet. Like you two need to worry about diet. You guys have the flattest stomachs I've ever seen."

"If you'd like I can whip you up a smoothie."

"No thanks. I think I'll have water instead. You do have water don't you?"

Amy smiled in spite of herself. "There's a case of Aquafina under the sink. Janet smiled and quickly grabbed herself a bottle. The phone rang.

Amy picked it up before the first ring finished. "Lucy, you'd better have a good excuse for…"

"Hi Amy. Scud, not Lucy here."

"Scud, please put Lucy on the phone." Her ass is grass she thought.

"No can do Amy. She's not here. I was calling to see if she was there."

Amy rebounded. "You can stop covering for her Scud I know she's forgotten our anniversary and she's using you to wear me down. Put her on now."

"Um, Amy I can't. She's really not here. Both Lucy and her mother are gone."

"Scud that's bad even for you. Lucy's mom is dead. You couldn't think of anything else?" Amy was livid at this point and picturing her girlfried tied down to a rack was too good a punishment for her.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Scud? That an asteroid is heading for us and it's Armageddon all over again?"

"Amy, Lucy's mom is alive. I don't know how that can be but she is. We found her last night. She had somehow shown up at our rendezvous point.

"Really? She's alive after all these years?"

Scud thought to himself, what is it with these DEB gilrs that you have to tell them the same thing umpteen million ways before it'll finally sink in. "Yes Amy. She was supposed to help me last night with the footage from her shop. Nina called her upstairs and she never came back. I thought that maybe she had fallen asleep with her mom, so I didn't bother to bug her about getting out of the work that needed to be done. When she didn't come down this morning with a lecture about striking early while the iron is hot, I was concerned. So I went up and looked in her room. Her bed hadn't been slept in, the same with her mother's. They've disappeared. You're not going to believe this, but I think Lucy's been abducted by her mom!

**XV.**

Lucy and Amy are at sea. It is a warm sunny day, and they are sunbathing in the nude on the stern deck of Lucy's yacht. The warm, salt-sea air surrounds them. They are perfectly happy.

Amy turns to Lucy and smiles suggestively. "Hey Luce, it's time to turn. Would you put some sunscreen on my back please?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lucy smiles and takes the bottle of sunscreen offered her. She squeezes out a generous portion into her hands and rubs them together. Amy is holding her hair up off her shoulders for her. Lucy gently starts to apply the lotion on the tops of Amy's shoulders. Her skin is warm and soft and it eagerly soaks up the creamy lotion.

"Mmm… that feels so good Lucy. You've got great hands." Lucy applies more pressure as she massages the lotion into her lover's mid and lower back. She can feel the tension releasing out of Amy's body. She's like putty in my hands, she tells herself. Lucy instructs her to lay down and she straddles her still massaging her back and shoulders. "Ohh that feels so goooood." Lucy works her way down to Amy's buttocks and onto the back of her thighs and down her calves. It doesn't escape her attention that Amy's hips start to grind into the deck. Her excitement growing, she has been the beneficiary of many of these erotic massages before, she smiles knowingly. She looks forward to what is to come; she knows what the end result will be. Lucy reaches for the sunscreen bottle to apply more lotion and a delicate hand softly grabs her wrist and pulls her down beside her.

Their lips meet softly at first and then grow more urgent as their desire grows. It is always good between them. Each knows the other so well. Her likes and preferences, they like to play and tease each other to see who'll succumb first to her insatiable desires. This time it is Lucy who gives in as Amy climbs on top of her, her hips grinding rhythmically into Lucy. The sunscreen acts as a lubricant for their bodies as they slide against each other. "Oh Amy, Amy, Amy I'm coming…!"

"Oh Lucy… Lucy!" Lucy is startled awake at her mother's voice. Caught in a wet dream by her mother, how embarrassing she thinks.

"Mom… I… Uh…" She doesn't know quite what to say. She can see her mother sitting across from her bed in a chair staring at her. She looks genuinely worried. Oh God, Lucy thinks, she must be really grossed out by this. She sits up quickly and is surprised to feel her wrist is handcuffed to the bed frame. Startled, she looks at her other hand and sees that it too is handcuffed. Fully awake now she realizes that she doesn't recognize the room she's in. "What the hell!... Mom what's going on?"

Scud and Janet and Amy were having a brainstorming session. Where could Nina have taken Lucy? Why had Nina taken Lucy? They had been arguing these points for the past hour and had gotten nowhere.

"Okay Scud, run that past me again. How do you think Nina snuck Lucy out of her own strong hold right under your nose?"

"I don't know! The last I saw of Lucy was last night before I started trying to run through the video footage of her store. We were just getting started and then Nina asked Lucy come upstairs for a minute. I must have lost track of the time…"  
"Well, you called me last night a little bit before midnight." Janet contributed. "You didn't notice then that Lucy hadn't come back?"

Scud was miffed. "I called you at 11:00. We had just gotten back!"

"No Scud, it was midnight." Janet had an idea. "Um, Scud, what time does your watch say right now?"

Scud looked at his watch. "It's 10:00 a.m."

"No Scud. It's 11:30!" Amy said exasperated.

"Well that explains it…" Scud quickly checked his cell phone. It said 10:00 a.m. too. He booted up his laptop, it was behind as well. "Shit O'Reily, that's it!" He ran to the computer room and quickly typed in some computer codes. "She must have had some electromagnetic field on her somewhere. That explains why I couldn't get the video to feedback…" He was off in his own world, doing what he does best while Amy and Janet looked on. "Amy, Lucy's shop had an 'incident' yesterday. Someone came in and shot up her shop, Berto, Dante, and Scooter. I bet my left nut that it was Nina!" He put the tape in the machine. "Just run the demagnetize program now and… there!"

All three of them had their full attention on the screen in front of them. They watched as a woman with dark sunglasses walked into the store and approached the front counter. Berto was waiting on her. They were talking for a few minutes when all of a sudden Scooter could be seen skulking towards her in a threatening manner. The woman looked visibly rattled, but not scared. She pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at Scooter. Dante had entered the frame then and was trying to stop her. Scooter jumped at her and she shot him. She then shot both Dante and Berto when they tried to press an alarm button under the counter. The woman quickly ran behind the counter and grabbed something. Scooter was crawling towards her with his teeth barred. The woman grabbed a wooden object and smacked the dog on top of its head. Scooter stopped moving then and the woman quickly left the store careful to shut the lights off and turn the sign on the door from open to closed. The three of them were silent for only the briefest of seconds when Janet spoke.

"Poor Scooter. Is he okay Scud? That woman didn't kill him did she because that would really piss Lucy off…"

"No, Scooter is okay. Lucy brought him back with her last night from the vets."

Amy let out a big breath of air. "Oh thank God. Did you recognize that woman in the picture? Is that Lucy's mother?"

Scud sighed. "I can't tell with those glasses on her face if it's Nina. Let me see if I can zoom in on her face." Scud typed in some commands. "Ah that's not good enough. Dammit!" Scud slapped the computer monitor. "We're right back where we started!"

"Mom, what the fuck's going on here?!" Lucy glared at her mother and wondered if she had fallen off the deep end.

"Lucy, I love you. I would do anything to have you back in my life. Anything." Nina looked desperate. Something was off kilter with her, Lucy thought.

"Well, you've got my attention with these handcuffs mom…"

Lucy's mom came over to the bed and slapped her daughter across her face. "Jeezus mom, what was that for?"

"I will not have you talking to me with that disrespectful tone. 'Though shalt honor thy mother and thy father.'" Oh man, my mom's turned into some kind of religious freak, Lucy told herself.

"Okay, okay I'm really sorry mom. Would you please take these handcuffs off me now?"

"Don't you want to know what's happened to me all these years? You haven't even asked." She paused and when there was no reply from her daughter she continued. "Thomas Schaeffer sold me into slavery in Mexico. He figured with both you and your father out of the picture he would be safe."

Lucy started, "Mom, I'm really sorry about…"

"Don't interrupt your mother when she's telling a story." She glared at her daughter. "I thought you were dead. I thought that that was what I deserved for staying with such an evil man. Luicus…" She spat on the floor. "Your father was an evil man Lucy, and he was taking you down with him!" Nina paused again to catch her breath and to get her temper back under control. "The family Thomas sold me to was kind. They never beat me or let me go without food, shelter and medical care. They were a good Christian family…"

"Except for the slave part." Lucy countered.

"The Bible does not say that owning slaves is a sin. Anyway, I figured that my survival of the massacre was due to God having shown some mercy on my soul, after all, I condoned your father's sinful behavior. I enjoyed a life of luxury. My new family took me to church with them every Sunday. I thanked God for sparring me. I was baptized anew. God had forgiven me." Nina paused again and did not miss her daughter's skyward rolling eyes. "I was in the kitchen one day helping polish the silver when an interesting story broke out on the news. It was all about the takedown of the Shaeffer family. I thought to myself that that was what they deserved after they had destroyed so many innocent lives. God had shown me his vengeance." Nina observed her daughter and continued. "Then there was this talk of one Lucy Diamond and her gang of thieves. I rejoiced that you were alive, but I was greatly disappointed in the choices you made. I asked God to help me find you. I told God that if I could have another chance I could set you on the path to righteousness…"

"Mom, I'm retired. I've been retired now for over two years! All my money is legit!..."

Nina looked at her daughter with a disproving eye. "You are still living an abominable lifestyle."

"What?" Lucy was flabbergasted.

"I heard about your 'retirement' on the news too and the speculation that you had run off with some blonde hussy…"

"Amy is not a hussy! She's perfect! You'd like her. She's the one who straightened me out!…"

"You are anything but straight, Lucy. You are living a sinful life with that girl. Your choice has corrupted her. She used to have a boyfriend, and then she meets you and drops him like a hot potato… This wasn't the first time that this has happened in your life. You did the same thing to Julie. She was such a sweet girl. You have an agenda. It's sick and morally wrong. Look at what happened to Julie, Lucy. God struck her down for her sinful lifestyle. You've been given so many chances to change, Lucy."

"So that's what this is all about? An 'intervention'?" Lucy's temper had hit a fever pitch. There is nothing wrong with me, she thought.

"No Lucy. I am getting you the help I should have given you years ago. I'm taking you to a place where you can change into the beautiful person God wants you to be."

"That will never happen mom. I am who I am and you just have to deal with that! You can't change me."

"You're right Lucy, I can't change you, but God can. I am taking you to a special place where you can feel and revel in God's presence. You will be so filled with the Holy Spirit that you'll change. You'll see. Many people have sent their children there to have them come back as fully realized human beings."

Lucy's heart stopped cold. Her mom couldn't be taking her to one of those ex-gay camps that she had been hearing so much about on the news. Those camps didn't work. Those people were only lying to themselves. They looked sadder after the sessions than when they first arrived. Why has my life suddenly turned into an episode of the Jerry Springer show, she thought. She was about to say something when she felt a sudden jolt in the room. It was as if she was on a boat and the boat had landed into port. Sure enough a knock came on the door and a voice announced departure times. Where am I? Lucy's mother approached her holding a syringe in her hand.

"This is so your transport will be as smooth as possible Lucy. We have a way to go just yet. You're going to love Camp Holy Spirit." Lucy tried to move away from the syringe, but her efforts were for naught. She was handcuffed to the bed, so all she could do was watch the needle puncture her skin and look at her mother pleading, as if to say please don't do this to me mother. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body relaxed. "I'm truly sorry it has to be this way Lucy, but I know with time you'll come to understand." Nina kissed her daughter on her forehead and then opened the door to allow two men dressed in black fatigues to carry her daughter out.

Scud and Amy had gone back to the shop to look for any clues that Lucy may have missed when she was in there last. They were having a rough time of it as the front of the shop had been roped off with yellow crime scene tape and a police officer was posted at the front. Luckily, Amy knew a back way into the shop, and once they were inside they were shielded from discovery. Janet was posted outside in a café and it was her responsibility to inform them if anyone else showed up.

Amy looked around the shop as she was the one most familiar with how it was set up. Nothing looked amiss, but it felt out of place to her. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was just about to call it quits when she saw a small slip of paper on the floor in the corner. She picked it up and instantly recognized it as a receipt for a hotel. She didn't recognize the name and part of it was blurred out. "Las Pacifi… hmm… Scud, you're familiar with hotel chains, what do you make of this?" She showed him the receipt. He took it from her and broke into a huge smile.

"It doesn't matter that we can't read the hotel name. I've got a credit card transaction number. I can hack into the database and find it!" He gave Amy a hug and a big thumbs up sign. "Let's get out of here." Janet's voice came in over Amy's watch.

"You guys have got company."

Amy brought her wrist closer to her mouth and spoke calmly to her friend. "We're on out way out. Stall him. Play like you are a confused tourist or something. Over."

"Copy that. Over."

"Let's get out of here Scud." Amy took Scud by the hand and they exited the shop the way they came in.

As soon as Janet was able to drop her man, the three of them were reunited inside an internet café. Scud wired in with his laptop and in a matter of minutes he had hacked into the credit card database. He found the transaction and the address of the hotel.

"Jesus, look at the charge on this stay! She put down five grand! Holy shit, she's been in Barcelona for over six months! This card isn't even in her real name… She checked out yesterday. I've got to see what other charges she's made and see if she has any other accounts under her pseudonym. She's going by Annie Hall." Scud quickly typed in some search codes. "Okay she has a car reserved from Alamo looks to be a BMW. It hasn't been returned yet, so she still must be in Barcelona."

"Scud, check to see if she's made any other reservations." Amy had a sick feeling in her gut. Something told her that her girl was out of the country. That Lucy wasn't anywhere near them. She didn't like that feeling.

"Oh my God! She rented a boat from Lucy's shop! A big one by the price tag. She most definitely can't operate the boat all by herself, so she must have had help. She's got like fifty plane reservations on here too. They're going all over the place. Dammit!"

"Okay, let's stay calm." Amy advised. "We've got a hotel and a car rental in Barcelona. I bet that BMW is parked nearby the hotel. We've got to get into the hotel room. What's the address of the hotel Scud?"

"565 Domingo Playa."

Amy's heart stopped. "Oh my God, that's the hotel that is just around the corner of Lucy's shop! She's been spying on my girl for over six months and we didn't even know it. How did that happen?"

"It's all making sense now Amy." Scud looked at his computer screen and then pointed to where he wanted Amy to look. "See that code? That's from an offshore account. She's been wired into her trust from Luicus." Amy had a blank stare on her face. "Luicus had set up off shore accounts for Lucy and her mom in case anything had happened to him." Amy started to comprehend. "Nina has had the access code for those accounts. That code also allowed her to get into our files. That's how…"

"She knew we were here in Barcelona." Amy finished for him.

"And that's why I thought our system had been hacked into. We've got to change the code now. She'll be able to trace everything we've done and she'll be able to stay one step ahead of us. Lucy had the master account. Do you know her password Amy?"

"Yes." Amy started to blush remembering the day that the two of them had shared in bed. It had been a night full of passionate lovemaking that continued into the morning. When they had finally dragged themselves out of bed, famished, they were chagrined to discover that there was no food in their refrigerator. They went to a local mom and pop street café for breakfast. When they had gotten their bill, Amy was confused to see a charge she didn't recognize on the bill. In addition to the coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and smoothie, they ordered, there was a fluffy biscuit charge. Lucy was puzzled too at the description, but when she saw the price she recognized it as the additional charge for ordering Egg Beaters. When Lucy had enlightened Amy to the charge, Amy had called her her little Fluffy Biscuit. Lucy was at first mortified at such a pet name, but it grew on her. "It's FluffyBiscuit, all one word, no spaces." Scud didn't ask for an explanation; he didn't want to know. He knew that it was something intimate that only Lucy and Amy shared, and he didn't want to invade that space. He typed in the password and quickly changed all the codes except for the one linked to the credit card. It would be a good way to monitor Nina. "Let's get to that hotel pronto. We don't want Nina's trail to run cold." Janet and Scud agreed.

The hotel clerk wouldn't allow them access to the room. They had figured that there would be some resistance, so Janet promptly started a 'scene' on cue.

"Look, you guys just don't understand. Annie was my traveling companion. She wouldn't just check out without telling me. We were supposed to go to Italy next..." Janet was getting louder and louder with each passing sentence. Eventually she drew the hotel manager's attention and he came over and tried to calm her down. Scud and Amy used the diversion to sneak unnoticed onto the elevator and rode it up to the floor where Nina's room was.

They stepped off the elevator and walked down to room 607. The room had the standard credit card key entry. Scud had them in the room in a matter of seconds thinking that this was just like old times. Luckily, the hotel staff was slow in cleaning the rooms. Scud and Amy quickly spread out and made a thorough search of the room.

Scud was sitting on the bed looking at the bedside drawer. He opened the drawer and found a notepad and a Bible. He looked at the notepad. She had written something on another sheet of paper but had left impressions. He took a pencil and lightly ran it across the paper. It was a phone number. United Sates. He copied the number down and looked at the Bible. There was a bookmark sticking out. He opened the Bible. It was in the book of Psalms. Psalm 24 the Sheppard psalm that Nina had loved to read to them when they were younger. Amy came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing here. What have you found?"

"I've got a phone number and this." He showed Amy the Bible. Amy looked at him and she could tell that he was not happy.

"Scud, all hotels have Bibles in them…"

"Look at the bookmark Amy." She did and her heart grew cold as she recognized the name of the camp that was being advertised on it. Camp Holy Spirit had been in the news. It was a place surrounded in controversy as many of its inhabitants weren't there of their own free will. Of course it came highly recommended by the likes of Reverend Phelps and other anti gay bigots. It was part of a radical right wing effort to deprogram gays and lesbians into a straight lifestyle. There were people on the news advocating for and against Camp Holy Spirit. When Lucy and Amy had seen some of the ex gays they laughed at them. After all who did they think they were fooling? "Lucy's in a pile of trouble if this is where Nina has taken her. We're gonna need some help."

**XVI.**

When Lucy awoke she was in a white room with a small twin bed. There were three other beds in her room that were spaced very far apart. The beds were bolted to the floor. The walls were white and were adorned with Jesus posters and other Christian paraphernalia.

There were a total of four small dressers each one topped with a mirror. There were four small separate closets. At least I am no longer in handcuffs, she thought. She walked over to the curtains that were drawn across the window in the room. She pulled the curtains open and saw that the window was barred from the outside. There went that escape route, she thought to herself. She walked back over to her bed.

On top of her pillow and folded neatly was a mint green sundress. Next to it was a typewritten schedule. She read:

**6:00 a.m. Wake up**  
**6:15 Assembly and morning prayer**  
**6:30 Morning Meditation**  
**7:00-:30 Breakfast**  
**7:45-9:00 Bible Study **  
**9:05 Bathroom Break (**_They had a scheduled potty time?_  
**9:10 Individual appointment with spiritual advisor**  
**12:00 p.m. Lunch**  
**12:30 Afternoon Meditation**  
**1:00 Getting over a sinful life choice (**_Yeah, it's really a choice_  
**3:00 Assigned chores**  
**5:00 Assembly and evening prayer**  
**6:30 Supper**  
**7:45 Evening Meditation**  
**8:30 Gender roles in a complicated society**  
**10:00 Lights out (**_Where was her potty break here?_

At the bottom of the schedule in her mother's neat hand was written:

_Lucy, you must cooperate. There are severe punishments for reckless behavior and insubordination. You will wear the green dress until you graduate to the yellow level. That is also when you will be allowed roommates. You must discard the black clothes you are wearing as black is not a feminine nor spiritually acceptable color here at Camp Holy Spirit. I will see you in a month's time. (That's usually how long it takes to move up one level. I'm hoping it will be quicker with you as you have always been a quick study when you really want to accomplish something.) Until then, know that I love you and am praying for you. God bless, Mom._

Holy son of a bitch! I've been whisked off to Camp I'm Fucked, Lucy thought. There was a knock at her door. Lucy heard a jangling of keys. She ran back to her bed and laid down feigning sleep. She'd take this guard by surprise and get the hell out the back jack ain't coming back here no more no more no more no more!

The guard was a woman. She was built slightly bigger than Lucy and she was dressed like those attendants on psychiatric wings in hospitals Lucy had seen on television and movies. The guard came towards the bed and bent over to check Lucy's vitals. That was when Lucy struck.

Lucy sat up quickly and delivered a head butt to the bridge of the guard's nose. Blood was pouring down her face and onto the white sheets of Lucy's bed. The guard wasn't fazed though. It was almost as though she expected this resistance. She pushed a button on her beeper and a siren went off in the building. In less than five second's time, several male guards were inside Lucy's room. They had her cornered in less than a minute's time and Lucy, accepting the inevitable, raised the fingers of her right hand in the universal peace sign and smiled what she hoped was an award winning smile. The guards didn't look pleased or won over.  
The female guard said, "You're going to be very sorry you did that Lucy Reynolds."

"It's Diamond." Lucy countered defiantly. She looked at the guard's face and didn't like what she saw. She was grabbed from behind by two male guards and held tightly. The female guard came over towards Lucy. She reached into her pocket and took out a mouth guard. She had surprisingly strong hands as she was able to pry Lucy's mouth open and insert the guard so that Lucy couldn't bite her tongue. Lucy watched as the guard walked over to a panel that she hadn't seen before. The wall opened and the guard grabbed a cattle prod. She walked towards Lucy. Lucy's eyes were on the tip of the prod that was pointed in her direction. She saw a quick blue spark of electricity and her eyes dilated when she realized what was going to come next.

"Lesson number one: Insubordination is not tolerated." Lucy's body jerked convulsively as the current surged through. Her eyes filled with uncontrolled tears. She thought that nothing in life could be worse than seeing her father murdered. This day was moving right up there next to it.

**TBC**

**XVII.**

Washington DC. A room with no windows, fluorescent lighting. The room is stuffy and the air is blue with cigarette smoke. A man, dressed in the bright orange color of a prison jumpsuit is sitting behind a table next to his lawyer who is dressed in an expensive Armani suit. The lawyer has the classic all American good looks. He has a strong jaw and an angular face that is complemented by the herringbone glasses he wears. His client has been going through an interrogation that is borderline harassment. The lawyer looks at the two women who are in charge. One is African American and she's the one who is just barely maintaining an acceptable environment. The other has been decidedly quiet. Unsettling in her beauty and sophistication, she has done little but look at the two men. The lawyer feels like a schoolboy in front of her. When she focuses her eyes on him, his insides turn to jelly and he finds it hard to concentrate. The few times she has spoken has been brief and with a very thick French accent. Mostly, she's been busily chain smoking cigarette after cigarette.

"Listen, Dave, we've got you on three, count 'em three, counts of international spying. We've got you on a charge of supplying materials of weapons of mass destruction to Afghanistan. Any one of these counts is punishable by a lifetime sentence in some Siberian torture camp. One word from me and you'll be expedited back to your twisted country so fast your head will spin!" Max had used the room as she delivered this diatribe timing it so that she'd be on top of him in his face with the Siberian line. She was great at intimidating these scumbags. She could take out all of her aggressions on them and her superiors would be none the wiser. The lawyer cut in.

"Now Maxine…"

"It's Max. Don't ever call me Maxine…" She was getting ready to go off again, but the scumbag lawyer interrupted her curtly.

"Whatever. You're out of line here. My client has come forward to give evidence of his own free will. Your agency needs him. I will end this meeting and we'll take our business elsewhere, maybe the CIA…"

Max hated this beurocratic bullshit, these stupid games you had to play, the hoops you had to jump through. What this guy needed was a good ass kicking, and she'd love to give it, but thanks to the scandalous incidents with the treatment of war prisoners in Iraq, she had to tone it down one notch. She looked at Dominque and Dom put out her cigarette. "That won't be necessary. Tell us what you want, we'll take it to our bosses and see if they approve to the terms, and we'll get back to you."

The lawyer was pleased. She had caved in nicely to pressure of the good ole boys club. The research he had done on her was paying off. "Well Max, we want 20 years in one of your minimum security federal prisons." Max gasped, her eyes gaped, the nerve of this ass hole, she thought. "Also, we want a guarantee from the president that he won't be expedited back to his country. We want full American citizenship."

Max was livid and was barely able to contain her rage. "Let me get this straight. Your … client provides the materials for making weapons of mass destruction to terrorists, and you want him to get off with a slap on the wrist? What world do you live in?"

"A world in which your president is suffering from a severe image problem diplomatically and internationally. A world in which the most powerful country elects a simpleton into the most powerful office for two consecutive terms. A country that cannot afford to let this go to an international court." He was gambling. He hoped by playing hardball, he'd get her down to 30 years hard time. He knew that was better for his client than the death penalty or expedition to Siberia with a life sentence.

Fuck, Max thought. I'm being screwed by a man I didn't even vote into office. He never really won the first election. His daddy's friends on the Supreme Court saw to that. His daddy's friends in the CIA would see to it that her career go down the tubes if she can't get this terrorist behind bars permanently. "I'll talk to the big man, but I can tell you right now what he's gonna say. Don't expect anything less than life."

"Okay, I think we're done for now. Call me when you're ready after you've talked to the 'big man.'" The lawyer pushed the red button buzzing the guards into the room. He had a few quiet words with his client before his client was escorted out of the room. He picked up his leather briefcase and walked out.

Max turned to Dominique. "Thanks for backing me up 'partner.' Where were you in there? You didn't say more than two words the entire time!"

"Oui, you said enough for the both of us. Your tempah, needs work."

"Thanks a lot, Dom. Don't think I didn't see you eying that scumbag lawyer…" They walked down the hallway together towards their office. "Man, that interrogation really sucked!"

"Oui." Dominique opened the door and walked towards her desk. She pulled out her chair and sat down. Max had no sooner sat down in her chair when the screen on the wall went live.

A deep voice, "Hello girls. How did your interrogation of our suspect go?"

Max answered. "Just peachy Mr. Phipps. His lawyer wants 30 years in a minimum security pen. He threatened CIA involvement just like you predicted."

"Good job, girls, you got this on tape?"

"Oui."

"Okay. When you go back in tomorrow tell them that you were able to get what he wants. I'll see to it that he gets placed personally. Give us the tape of the interview. You're all set. We can now apprehend the mole in the CIA. Again, good job. You can come in." The screen went blank. Max looked at Dominique and sighed. There were some days when the job really takes it out of a girl.

Scud approached Amy. "Amy, we have to get help. The three of us isn't going to be enough." He had his laptop open and was connected to the internet. "I can get us all the men we need, but you should know that the moment I put this out there Lucy's retirement is over."

"We can't count on the DEBS. I'm still considered wanted for treason." She paused only so slightly; Lucy would do it for her, she thought. Quietly, "Do it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. We can't do this alone." She thought to herself, Lucy was worth it; Lucy was her life. I'm coming Fluffy Biscuit.

Mr. Phipps was debriefing Max and Dominique in his office when a red light over the door that had been silent for over two years started flashing. He looked at his two girls.

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have let her go-uh, I mean I wish she hadn't gotten the upper hand on us." Max said.

Mr. Phipps looked at Max and grabbed a key from his desk drawer. He walked over to the door with the flashing light and turned the key in the lock simultaneously extinguishing the light and opening the door to a room filled with computer screens that were hard wired all over the world. The screens were filled with headshots of gang members who had been dormant for two years. They were moving now, all towards the same location.

He recognized the faces. He had memorized their aliases and individual files years ago. These were Lucy's henchmen and they were on the move again. He wondered for a moment why, but quickly dismissed that as he had work to do. "It looks as though Lucy has come out of retirement. Though she's not showing up on any of our screens. Scud is missing too, so the two of them must be together."

"Is there any sign of Amy?" Max asked.

"No."

"Good."

A wall screen came to life. "I hope you can tell me what's going on, Phipps." It was Ms. Petrie. "I don't like what I'm hearing about Lucy's henchmen gathering."

"I've just gotten the intel. I already have the agents assembled." Ms. Petrie looked around the room as Dominique and Max stepped forward.

"Ah, agent Brewer, the one who let Miss Bradshaw and Lucy Diamond escape." Max held her breath. There were times when Ms. Petrie was an absolute unrelenting bitch. "Are these two agents it? I don't like this Phipps. Diamond is gathering some serious manpower. Whatever she's planning to do, it's going to be big. I want a different team."

"Ms. Petrie, these girls have the most experience when it comes to dealing with Diamond, and as far as Amy Bradshaw goes, they have the best chance of bringing her in. That is what you want isn't it?"

"I want her to freeze in a cell in Siberia. She made a complete fool out of me at Endgame." She paused, considering her options. "Can you at least bring in agent Matthews? I know he won't let them get away."

"Bobby is unavailable. He's on assignment deep undercover in Idaho." Phipps replied.

"I don't care what you have to do to get him in. I want him on this assignment." The wall screen went black. Phipps turned to look at his favorite agents.

"Well, this looks to be a tough assignment."

Max interrupted him. "Dom and I can do this. Exactly what assignment is agent Matthews on?"

"He's deep undercover monitoring a terrorist group. I really can't pull him right now. It would destroy all that he's accomplished so far."

"I understand. Well then it's just the two of us." Max looked at Dominique. Where are those goons assembling?"

"At the moment it looks as though they are heading to Barcelona."

"Well then, it looks like we will be heading to Barcelona then too."

In a conference room in Camp Holy Spirit. A small group of adults are gathered. There are six people total. Four men and two women. They are holding a private meeting. The topic of discussion, one Lucy Diamond. The leader of the group, a woman with red hair, addresses them.

"How long has she been here now?"

"Two weeks." A man with short brown hair and a beard answers.

"Progress?"

The bearded man replies. "She is still unreceptive to our brainwashing techniques. That girl has an extremely strong will."

"Suggestions?"

"I think its time we move to phase two. Granted we've only used that technique with one other person, it was and still is a success."

"Anyone else in this room care to contribute something?" The woman looks around the room. Another man with short brown hair and very thick glasses clears his throat to speak.

"I think we should hold off on phase two."

"Reason?"

"We have the great Lucy Diamond in our compound. No one else, government agencies world wide were ever able to capture her. If we could get her mind aligned to our view without the surgery, we would have her talents as well as her connections at our disposal. The brain implant compromises too much."

"You helped to bring her in, Brown, what do you suggest we do?"

"Give her another week to come around. I'm pretty sure she'll break by then. She has undergone some pretty severe behavior modification therapy." The woman smiled sadistically at the term. "Plus, her diet has been strictly monitored. She's been ingesting small amounts of our psychotrophic drugs. She just needs more time."

"You have one week Brown to get her with the program. She addressed the other woman in the room. "Deborah, how is Lucy doing with her gender role?"

"She refuses to be submissive. She still openly gawks at me when we are in a room together."

"How is she looking at you?"

"She's not checking me out if that's what you're thinking. She just looks at me strangely. I can't figure out why."

"Luke, how is she doing with her Bible study?"

"She is a very quick study. Bright girl that one. However, she misrepresents the scripture."

"How so?"

"Well when we discuss how it says in the Bible that God condemns homosexuals to hell, she can point to the chapter and verse where it would seem the Bible praises homosexuality."

The woman looks at her watch. "This meeting is adjourned. We will meet next week for what I hope will be a better report. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to travel to one of our sister camps in Canada. I can be reached by cell. Good bye." There was the sound of scraping chairs across the floor and a shuffling of feet out of the conference room.

Lucy was in her room thinking. By her calculations she has been here for two weeks. In that time, she has only been allowed out of her room for meetings with her counselor, Deborah. She liked to call her Deb. Judging her by her looks, she looked like a graduate of the program here at Camp Fuck With Your Mind and Body. She had short brown hair and a stocky build. She was just one half a chromosone shy of being a guy, she thought, and that's why she seemed more like a Deb kind of gal than a Deborah to her.

She was tired. They didn't allow her much rest, and they had her on a macrobiotic diet. She longed for a porterhouse steak and a baked potato with some chives and sour cream. She knew she wouldn't be getting that any time here soon.

She recognized these practices to be brain washing techniques as she had done the same thing to Schaeffer's men early on in her war with them. She knew that it was only a matter of time before even she would eventually succumb.

She sighed. They had her in a lockdown situation and because of that, she hadn't been able to get an idea of how to get out of here. Her room was impenetrable, and there was always that damn sadistic guard with her cattle prod on the other side of that door. She hadn't seen or met any of her fellow campers yet, as all her meals were served to her in her room.

She thought of Amy. She missed her terribly. She ached to feel her arms around her. The nights were the hardest. She wished that she had some way to communicate with her. Thoughts of Amy and the times they had shared together is what had sustained her through all of this. She knew in her heart that both Amy and Scud would be looking for her, and that they would never stop.

Occasionally she would think of Julie. Her counselor loved to throw Julie in her face to try to guilt her. In her heart of hearts she knew that the people here were wrong; however, it was getting harder to resist the guilt trips as she had always felt guilty for what had happened to Julie.

The only conclusion Lucy could come to about this place was that it needed to be shut down. Absolutely no one should ever have to endure their brand of 'Christianity.' It was the exact opposite of what Jesus taught. These people with their small mindedness and intolerant attitudes. Lucy held a deep hatred for them. She also had a distinct feeling in her gut that there was something else underneath the surface here. She would find out what it was, and when she got out of this place, she would expose it for what it was.

Max and Dominique were on a private, government jet heading to Barcelona. They had been in the air for a few hours and had just gotten off of a conference call with Mr. Phipps and Ms. Petrie.

Ms. Petrie had been very upset with Phipps. She did not agree with his plan to send the two agents to Barcelona, and she told him this repeatedly throughout the call.

Phipps had tried to reach Bobby Matthews, but he was unavailable. He didn't think anything about it as Matthews was undercover.

The plan was simple. They had called ahead to their sister agency in Barcelona. The agency was going to send out their best men on the op. These agents would meet Max and Dominique at the airport. They would then go to a boat shop that Lucy had been running. That was where the meet was scheduled.

Scud was talking to Amy in the back room of Lucy's shop.

"The DEBS are enroute and they've got some local brass helping them out. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Scud. We can pull this off. I know Max is going to be really pissed off when she gets captured, but I truly believe that when she sees the evidence we have, she'll help us out." Actually, she wasn't even sure if Max would listen to her let alone help her.

"Okay then… you know how I feel about this. Good luck." With that he left Amy in the shop and went to meet the guys.

Alone in the shop Amy said a silent prayer for things to work out all right and for her to be reunited with Lucy. That was all she wanted at this point. She sat down at Lucy's desk and waited for the arrival.

Dominique and Max were outside the shop. It was quiet and it looked to be abandoned. Max tried the door. It was open so they walked inside the shop.

"Max? I'm back here." It was Amy's voice. What in the hell was she doing here just waiting for them? Max thought. Cautiously Max walked to the back room. "Hello Max. It's been some time."

"Where's Lucy? I told you to keep her honest. We see how long that's lasted."

"There are a few things you are unaware of Max."

Max looked at Amy. She was sitting at a desk dressed in her old DEBS uniform. She was unarmed. "You are wanted for treason. You have the right to remain silent…" As Max was reciting Amy's Miranda rights, she didn't notice Amy press a button under the desk. The floor opened up underneath both Max and Dominique and they both slid down a hidden chute into a basement.

Amy lifted her wrist to her mouth. "Target acquired. Over."

"Copy that. We'll meet you back at the station. Over."

"Copy that." Amy opened her mouth and took out the voice modulator. She went back to the desk and pressed another button. A computer rose up from the floor and tuned in the room with her hostages. "Max? Dominique? Are you two okay?"

Max's voice came out loud a clear from the speaker. "What in the hell are you doing Amy? Kidnapping federal officers? What has Lucy done to you?"

"Absolutely nothing outside of loving me Max. I know you don't believe that, but it's true."

"Sure Amy, that's why all of her old gang is congregating here in Barcelona, right? She throwing you a party or something?"

"No. Listen, Lucy has been kidnapped and taken to Camp Holy Spirit by her mother."

"Oh bullshit Amy. Lucy's mother is dead. You know it, I know it." Max thought that Amy had fallen off the deep end.

"Max, Dom, look at the screen on the wall." A wall lit up and Dominique and Max turned towards it to look. "This is a video of what happened here over two weeks ago. She's been gone for two weeks Max." The video started and both girls watched the events unfold.

"All you've shown me is some lady shooting two guys and a dog."

"Listen to me Max." Amy pleaded. "That was just the beginning. That woman was staying at this hotel." A picture of the hotel filled the screen. "She had been staying there for over six months stalking Lucy." An enlarged picture of the credit card receipt filled the screen and then switched to a digital photo Amy had taken of the hotel room with her cell phone with the Camp Holy Spirit bookmark and phone number that Scud had lifted off the notebook. "We've found people throughout the city who can identify her at different places throughout her stay. She used the alias Annie Hall." At the mention of the name Annie Hall, Max's head snapped to attention.

"What was that name again?"

"Annie. Annie Hall. Do you know it?

Max had recollected that name being mentioned around the office, but she couldn't place why. "I've heard it before."

"Where?"

"At the office."

"Oui, me too. I have heard that name. She's some kind of terrorist."

"What?" Max and Amy said together.

"She's been bankrolling a terrorist operation, oui."

"How do you know this Dom?" Amy asked.

"I heard Mr. Phipps mention the name one day."

"Well, whoever this Annie Hall person is, she's got Lucy. Will you help me?"

"You're wanted for treason." Max started.

Amy interrupted. "I know that Max. I'm willing to turn myself in, but you've got to help me help Lucy."

Max thought for a moment. "Why are Lucy's goons all here in Barcelona?"

"I called them here. I knew that would bring you out. I couldn't contact you at the agency, you would have gotten in trouble, and I know you had faced big problems after helping me and Lucy at Endgame. I didn't want to put you through that again."

"You're free to go." Amy said and a door opened in the wall for Max and Dominique to walk through. They walked up the stairs and around the corner into the office where Amy was sitting.

"You took a big risk in bringing us here." Max said.

"I know." Amy put her hands together behind her back and held them out for Max to put the cuffs on. "I would do anything to help Lucy out."

"Including turning yourself in… you love her that much?" Max knew the answer to that question just by looking in Amy's clear blue eyes. She also knew in her heart that her old friend and crime fighting partner was telling the truth. It would be much harder to convince Ms. Petrie and Mr. Phipps. "We'll help you. Will you call off Lucy's goons? That may help you in pleading your case before Ms. Petrie."

"I need full access to DEBS resources. We tried researching the camp here, but it turns out that there are camps world wide. We don't know which one Lucy is being kept in. You do that for me?"

"That isn't up to me to decide Amy. That's Petrie's call. Please, call off Lucy's goons."

"Oui please."

"Okay. Please help me."

"We'll see what we can do."

**XIX.**

Phipps was in his office. Agent Matthews had been incommunicado now for over a month's time. He was starting to get worried. He has never behaved this way before. There could only be one reason for this: he must be in some kind of unanticipated danger. Phipps looked at the last piece of information he had received: I'm very close to discovering Annie Hall. I believe it's an alias. Will report more later-Matthews.

His phone rang. "Phipps here."

"Mr. Phipps," It was agent Brewer. "Dom and I are bringing Amy in. She has information for you on Annie Hall."

"Am I hearing you right Max? You've got Amy Bradshaw and you're bringing her in under arrest?"

"She's turning herself in under one condition: we help her get Lucy."

"What's happening with Lucy Diamond? Lucy's not with her?"

"Apparently, she's been kidnapped."

"By whom?"

"It looks as though an Annie Hall is bankrolling it. Look, it's a long story and it's best told by Amy. Um, sir? I believe her. We should go easy on her."

"What can we possibly do for her?" Phipps' question went unanswered because Max had hung up the phone.

In about half an hour they were all gathered in Phipps' office. Ms. Petrie, Dominique, Max, and Amy. Amy had told them all her story.

"So there you have it. That's everything I know. I need your help to get Lucy out. I'm willing to turn myself in for her. Will you help me?"

Ms. Petrie spoke. "How do you expect us to believe you? After everything that you've done."

Amy interrupted her. "You have my word that I'll come with you. I am giving up my freedom for her."

"Amy" Phipps began, I think you should know all the information before you make that kind of a decision…"

"What are you saying Phipps?" Interrupted Ms. Petrie.

"We've been keeping our eye on Camp Holy Spirit for some time now."

"That is classified information Phipps." Ms. Petrie warned. Phipps turned towards her and looked her in the eye. "I know." He turned back to face Amy. "We believe that the camp is a front for a terrorist organization. The number that you found in the hotel room has an Idaho area code. This is the same area where we have an operative placed. He is in deep cover. I believe that he has dropped communications with us because he may have been compromised. We don't know why this organization has turned to terrorist activities. We had hoped to know this by now." Phipps paused to let the information sink in. He continued. "If what you tell us is true, then you are in a position of strength, and you can help us out."

"How?" Amy asked.

"Lucy should be able to recognize our guy." Phipps said.

The woman from the camp conference room was sitting in her private jet enroute from Canada. All things were set at the camp. She had a moment to herself. She opened up her purse and pulled out a photo of a young, attractive girl in a prom dress. A girl who was permanently stuck at age nineteen because she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She would have never been there if that Reynolds girl hadn't corrupted her with her sickness. Her beautiful daughter Julie who was the most popular girl in school. Who had the perfect boyfriend.

Mrs. Escondido, alias Annie Hall, alias Nina Reynolds (well, not really, she had Nina under her control with her brain implant), loathed Lucy Reynolds as she loathed all homosexuals. Her camp's tax free status allowed her to smuggle out large sums of cash to various groups world wide that shared her anti gay views. The Middle Eastern groups had the most power and held the strictest sanctions against gays. They were plotting an Armageddon of their own: They were going to destroy all the gay friendly places worldwide. Provincetown, San Francisco, NYC, Amsterdam, the state of Massachusetts (because they allowed that abomination gay marriage), all of these places were going to be destroyed. The world was going to be changed back to the way it used to be when being a sexual pervert was reason for being killed.

She had waited years to strike. She knew what a weapon a mother's love could be. When the opportunity arose, she took it with both hands and never looked back.

A man with short brown hair and thick glasses approached the attendant stationed outside Lucy's room. The attendant recognized him and unlocked the door for him letting him inside. He thanked her and shut the door behind him.

Lucy Diamond was slumped in the corner of her room. Her complexion was ghastly and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked to be a former shell of herself.

The man approached her cautiously. He knew first hand the fighting spirit that lived inside that girl. Lucy looked up at him.

"I've seen you before outside of this place…"

"No Lucy, you've got me confused with someone else." He looked around the room. He knew the room was wired and that there were people listening to the ramblings constantly.

Lucy tried to focus her eyes and then her thoughts. She was so tired. "I… don't care… what… you… say." Each syllable uttered was laborious. "I'm…getting…out of…here."

"Not until you're cured." He had seen enough. She was ready for the procedure.

"I'm not… sick…asshole…" Lucy let her head fall. She couldn't hold it up any longer. The man left the room.

**TBC**

**XX.**

The conference room chairs were all filled saved for one. They were waiting for Annie Hall. She had called them there while she was in transport from the airport. She was due to arrive in about twenty minutes.

The door opened and Annie Hall entered the room. She issued a terse hello to the group and cut right to the chase. She wanted to know the progress report on Lucy.

"She is wiped out." Deborah began. "Lucy is no longer able to pose a physical danger to any staff member or to herself."

"Good." Annie said. "When can we put the implant in?"

"Optimum time is right now while she is docile and incoherent." The man with the beard said.

"I want this done ASAP." The man with the short brown hair and thick glasses looked concerned. "Do you have a problem with this Hal?"

"No."

"Because you were the one who wanted to wait one more week on her with the brain washing."

He had to think fast. "It's just that this is an extremely delicate procedure."

"So?"

"So we can't take any risks of contamination. The facilities at this compound aren't perfect. We're only going to have one chance and if we mess up, then we loose her."

"Hal, I really don't care if she doesn't survive the procedure."

"What do you have against this girl Annie?"

"That is none of your business." She gave Hal a look that would freeze molten lava.

"I still think that since we're going to do the implant, we should do it right. To be in complete control of Lucy's every thought and action is a wonderful opportunity. She could be our biggest asset."

"Go on."

"She has broken into all kinds of secure places without getting caught and without leaving a trace. Think of the possibilities, Annie, think of what she could do for us. Put your feelings aside for one moment and you'll see that I'm right."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Let's transport her to our home base in DC. We've got a state of the art facility there, the best neurosurgeons, perfect conditions."  
"That will be very expensive."

"You spared no cost in getting her or her mother." He asserted. "Let that investment pay back dividends."

Annie considered her options. She looked around at the expressions on the faces of the people in the room. Having total control of Lucy would be good. She could go back to her bank and diamond heists and give all of the money to her. Annie wouldn't be at risk. The authorities wouldn't suspect a thing. They would believe that Lucy Diamond had fallen off the retirement wagon. Best of all, Lucy would be a prisoner in her own body. A fit punishment for someone who had murdered her Julie. "Okay Hal, you've convinced me. You can leave with Lucy tonight for DC."

The Lear jet jolted slightly as its wheels made contact with the runway. The plane quickly slowed down and taxied its way to the private hangar at the Regan Airport in DC. The four hour flight from Idaho had gone without a hitch.

A dark SUV with tinted windows was parked in the hangar. Alongside the SUV was an ambulance. A sedated Lucy on a gurney was discretely offloaded and placed inside the back of the ambulance. The ambulance pulled out of the hangar and drove away. About fifteen minutes later the SUV pulled out of the hangar and drove away in the opposite direction.

Hal was in the back of the ambulance monitoring Lucy's vitals. She had made the trip well and was stable. The operation wouldn't be able to be performed until tomorrow morning. For the first time in over six months Hal was completely alone. He took out a cell phone. He hesitated, was it secure? He looked like he was at war with himself over whether or not he should use it. Finally, he opened the cell dialed a local number and sent a brief text message: **Dmd 2 + Rm 2 ICU 911**

Now all he could do was wait.

Mr. Phipps was in his office when his cell phone rang. He opened his phone and read the text message sent from Agent Matthews. Lucy was being transported to the hospital where she would be stationed in the ICU block. He was troubled by the 911 trailer. Bobby wouldn't have sent it unless he was in a compromised position. That probably explains why he hasn't been contacting us, Phipps thought. He picked up the phone on his desk and called Ms. Petrie. She answered after two rings.

"Hello."

"Ms. Petrie, we need to assemble everyone immediately. Agent Matthews has contacted us and I believe he thinks his cover has been compromised."

"Did you run a trace on the call?"

"Yes. We've got the signal." Phipps looked at a flashing light on his computer screen. "He looks to be heading downtown. We must be ready to intercept."

"We will meet in the conference room in five minutes." Ms. Petrie hung up.

Max, Dominique, Mr. Phipps and Ms. Petrie were all in the conference room. Ms. Petrie had explained to her agents what was going on and they were finalizing plans for intercepting agent Matthews.

"Any idea of where Bobby is heading?" Max asked.

"He's heading towards a hospital." Phipps answered.

"Can we narrow that down a bit? There are lots of hospitals in DC."

"Judging his direction, I think he's heading towards General. We won't know for certain for a few more minutes."

Max looked at Dominique and they got up to leave the room. "We're on it. Let's go."

The ambulance pulled into the docking block. The back door opened and Lucy was wheeled out. Two women dressed in white lab coats with stethoscopes draped around their necks approached the gurney.

A woman with a very thick French accent spoke first. "What do we have here?"

The man smiles as he instantly recognizes Dominique's voice. "This patient has been flown in today from Idaho. She will be having neurosurgery tomorrow morning. She must be closely monitored until that time. Here is her chart."

Domnique opened the chart and read the message. She handed the file to Max who also read it. While Max was reading the file, Dominique quickly pulled out an electronic device. She walked into the ambulance and scanned the inside of the vehicle. A red light on the device flashed. She opened the cabinet, located the wire and neutralized it. She then went to the front of the ambulance and did the same thing. She located the wire in the speaker of the passenger side front seat door. Then, to be safe, she popped the hood of the ambulance. She located the tracking device strapped to the vehicle's battery. She took it off and placed it inside the car she and Max drove to the hospital. She signaled to Max that the vehicle was clear.

While Dominique was doing her wirescan, Max was doing her best at medical jargon with Bobby. When Dominique had completed her scan of both Bobby and Lucy she signaled the all clear. Bobby immediately took out his voice modulator. He smiled at the two girls.

"It's really good to see you two."

"You too Bobby. What's up?"

"Well, when Lucy Diamond showed up at the compound a little over a month ago, I got worried. She wasn't supposed to be in my block. I thought something had gone wrong…"

"Wait a minute Bobby, you knew this was going down?" Max said.

"Yes… I'm not the only one either."

"Are you telling me that Mr. Phipps knew?" Max was thinking about how Amy was going to react when she found out this little bit of information.

"Max, it was Petrie and Phipps's plan. They did this to get Amy back. I was all for it. You know how much I love Amy… It's just that…well look at her." He gestured towards Lucy. "She put up one hell of a fight. They did terrible things to her Max. She never gave up on Amy. She really…loves her…I can't let them do this to her."

"Do what?" Dominique asked.

"Tomorrow morning Lucy is scheduled for neurosurgery. They are going to implant a chip in her so that she can be controlled."

"Oh that's just sick! That can't happen…right?"

"It's already been done once. Nina Reynolds, Lucy's mother, had the procedure done several years ago. Annie Hall used Nina to draw Lucy out. I don't know why; she's got a serious beef with her."

"You still haven't explained Phipps's and Petrie's role in this Bobby."

"Maybe they're not involved. Maybe this just fell into their laps. Wait and see what their reaction is to my report. Do they have Amy?" Dominique nodded yes. "See if they try to turn this to their advantage. I bet you they use this…"

Max seeing where Bobby's mind was going, finished for him. "To set up some kind of deal? Total mind control for a pardon?" Bobby nodded his head. He looked at his watch. "I've got to get Lucy settled in her room. The other guys will be here soon." He thought for a moment. "Max, give me your phone, it's secure right?" She said yes. "Okay I will call you when Lucy's settled and the guys have left."

"Good bye Bobby." Bobby put his modulator piece back in his mouth, waved, and wheeled Lucy into the hospital. Max turned to Dominique. "That is really fucked up, Dom."

"Oui. What should we do?"

"Return to HQ, tell Phipps what we've learned, and then have a talk with Amy. If this has all been a set up to get Amy back, she's going to be quite pissed." They got into the car.

"Oui."

When Max and Dominique arrived at the headquarters, Mr. Phipps, Ms. Petrie and Amy were all in the conference room. Max gave them Bobby's report. Ms. Petrie was pleased. Mr. Phipps and Amy looked troubled. Ms. Petrie turned to Amy.

"Amy, I think Phipps was correct earlier when he said that you could help us out." Amy looked confused.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, we could send Lucy in. She'd be there with agent Matthews as back up. She could get close to this Annie Hall person and help us bring her down."

"No." Amy said.

"Think about this Amy. If Lucy helps us bring this group down, I would be in a position to strongly recommend a pardon from the president himself. The two of you would be free…"

"No." She said again.

"It is not your decision to make. We'll ask Lucy." Max started to say something. "Something on your mind agent Brewer?"

"No." Max said and then looked at the floor. Amy caught her look.

Mr. Phipps spoke. "According to agent Matthews's report, Lucy is in no state to make such an important decision." Ms. Petrie glared at Phipps.

"This meeting is adjourned. Max, please escort Amy back to her holding cell."

"Yes Ms. Petrie." Max, Dominique and Amy left the room. "Mr. Phipps, a word…" The door shut behind them and the three girls walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Max, you saw Lucy, how does she look? Is she okay? Why is she in intensive care at the hospital?" Amy fired off these questions at machine gun speed, her voice full of concern. Max and Dominique looked at each other. "Guys…what's wrong?"

"Uh, Amy…you'd better sit down for this."

Amy's eyes started to tear. "What is it? Please…tell me."

"She's scheduled to have some kind of brain surgery. She…"

"What!? She's hurt? I've got to go to her. Please, you've got to take me to her. She's alone and probably scared." Amy begged.

"I'm not finished yet. It gets worse. Let me finish." Max said. Amy nodded and looked intently at Max. "This surgery isn't necessary Amy. They're going to put an implant in her brain so that she can be controlled." Amy started to speak again, but Max put her hand over her mouth so she couldn't. "Bobby thinks that this is what Phipps and Petrie have planned all along. They have you and they'll have Lucy under control."

Amy ripped Max's hand from her mouth. "This is not the agreement I made…"

"Amy, let me finish!" Max made a decision. "Bobby is going to call us when everything is clear at the hospital. We'll go in then, get Lucy and…"

"And?" Amy and Dominique asked at the same time.

"I don't know yet. I haven't gotten to that point."

"Max, I can't let you do this. I can't let you sacrifice your career for me and Lucy. You love this job. I should have known that this wouldn't have worked. Scud and Janet tried to warn me…I need a computer. I need to get online now!"

"Amy! No! What are you going to do?" Dominique asked.

Amy looked at them, her two friends and former partners. "I've got to contact Scud. Now that we know which camp Lucy was at Scud and his coterie of gangsters can level the place. It's what Lucy would want."

"But what about Bobby, Amy? He's been deep undercover there for a long time. Think about all the work he has put in. It will all be destroyed. Annie will disappear and she'll probably take Lucy's mother with her. Hell Amy, she might even kill her. Do you think that Lucy would want that?" Max was trying to reason with her. "Look, let's wait for Bobby's call. Together all of us might be able to do something."

"Fine. We wait, but if I don't like what Bobby has to say, I'm out of here. Got it?" Amy looked intently at Max and Dominique and they knew she meant business.  
Bobby was in Lucy's hospital room watching her sleep. The other guys had gone out for something to eat. Asleep Lucy didn't look anything like the badass master criminal he'd pictured her to be. She looked vulnerable, he thought. He wondered if it was this side of her that had stolen Amy away from him. That still stung him. He had seen a whole new side of her at Holy Spirit. She had a will that could never be dominated or defeated. He was amazed at the fortitude in that girl. She was a survivor plain and simple. How different would things be if she hadn't grown up with a crime lord for a father? Bobby searched his thoughts for some kind of plan.

Ms. Petrie was in her office pondering agent Matthews's report. This chip could turn Lucy into the most valuable agent her business had ever seen. She would be promoted. Everyone in the agency would admire, look up to, and respect her because she had been the one to tame the evil Lucy Diamond. When she has Lucy, she'll have Amy back too.

Mr. Phipps sat in his office studying agent Mathews's report and the thin file they had on Annie Hall. She was a fascinating criminal to study for she had just appeared one day. There was no trace of her before 1998.

She was single minded in her purpose to annihilate the homosexuals. She had other malevolent activities on her resume, but she focused most of her time and resources on annihilating homosexuality. Phipps wondered where this desire came from. As with all radical bigots, he realized that he would never get an answer. Hate, in all its forms, simply exists, always has and always will. Ironic, he thought, how the passions of people can either elevate them to wonderful altruistic highs when focused positively, or pull them into an out of control downward spiral, destroying everything and everyone in its path. His thoughts turned to his estranged son, Marcus.

Marcus was his first born and only son. Phipps and his wife, Carla, divorced shortly after he was born. Carla wanted a full time father for her child. She couldn't handle the hours that turned to days that morphed into weeks her husband was away from the family to be on the job. He had tried to explain many times to her that he didn't have a choice. Carla disagreed. She gave him an ultimatum; either he switches agencies or she would leave. Phipps chose the DEBS; she served him with divorce papers shortly thereafter. She took their son and relocated to New York. She got married to a Wall Street lawyer who adopted his son and raised him as his own. Phipps never regretted his choice to stay with the DEBS, but he did regret what his decision did to Marcus. Marcus grew up believing that his biological father rejected him. Phipps had tried to contact his son several times, but Marcus would have nothing to do with him. Phipps kept close tabs on his son though; he knew his address in the Village, and that he lived with another man, a plastic surgeon with his own practice.

Phipps never remarried. It was his wife and son that he thought about in moments of solitude. They were ghosts of his past. They were the reason he told Amy that life as a spy was not conducive to love. He wanted to spare her that pain even though it would come at a great cost to the spy community. He couldn't bear another casualty. 

Amy sat in her holding cell with Max and Dominique waiting for the phone to ring. When she left Bobby and the Debs, she never thought that she would speak to him again more or less wait anxiously for a call. She was envious of Bobby right now, for he got to be near her girl. That was her place to be dammit, she thought.

She wondered if Bobby could be trusted. After all, he had been dumped for Lucy. That would have to be humiliating for someone like Bobby. Bobby, the BMOC; the guy every girl wanted to be with; the guy from the right family, with all the political connections. She had met his illustrious father once. Robert senior had been very pleased with Amy as a potential future Mrs. Matthews. Amy was sure that Bobby's father was not informed of the reason Amy left Bobby and the DEBS. He never would have stood for something like that. The Matthews men simply didn't get dumped.

Janet and Scud were playing with Scooter. He had recuperated from his injury and walked only with a slight limp which the vet assured them was only temporary. Lucy would be pleased with his progress. They talked about Amy. They wondered if she was okay and if she would be contacting them any time soon. Scud was especially concerned. He wanted to know where Lucy was and it was killing him that he was sitting out on this one. That was the way Amy wanted it.

Janet's cell phone rang. She answered it on the second ring. "Hello? Hi Max…Uh huh… uh huh… yeah…right… okay, we'll be there ASAP… as soon as we can get a sitter for Scooter… yep… right…gotcha!" She closed her phone and looked at Scud who was looking at her expectantly. "We're needed in DC."

"I'm on it." Scud dialed Lupe, Lucy's house sitter, and informed her that her services would be needed. He made the necessary arrangements for air travel and he and Janet were off to the airport.

"Okay, Amy I've got Janet and Scud coming in on the next flight out of Barcelona."

"Thank you, Max."

"Now according to Bobby we're only going to have a small window of opportunity to use. He's only going to be able to hold them off for so long."

"I know."

"Let's do this. Formation Rho Chi Delta." Max stepped out of the elevator first on the fifth floor of the hospital that housed the Intensive Care Unit. Dominique went next and she positioned herself right next to the nurse's station. She was to keep a sharp lookout for the expected return of the goon squad (the name they had given to the four other men guarding Lucy's room) from their snack and cigarette break. Bobby was waiting inside Lucy's room for Amy. They would have to move fast. Amy was the last to leave the elevator. Dressed in hospital scrubs and a white lab coat, she had the toughest task as she had to find a patient in the unit that looked somewhat like Lucy for the switch.

She walked to the nurse's station and got the attention of a nurse named Christine. "Hello… Christine."

"Doctor." Christine replied.

"I was called in to consult on a burn victim, but the message got cut off. I'm not familiar with the layout of this hospital's burn ward. Where is it?" As Amy asked this question she quickly took in the names and room numbers of various patients and doctors on the floor.

"The burn ward has its own floor here doctor. You need to go up two floors." She got up from her computer and walked towards Amy. "Which doctor are you helping? I can have him or her paged for you."

Careful, Amy cautioned herself, she had to come up with a plausible name. "Uh, doctor Gusak?" She held her breath hoping that she had chosen wisely.  
"Name?" Christine asked.

"What?" Amy was confused.

"Of the patient?"Amy was about to answer when a blue light behind the desk flashed and an alarm sounded. "I'm sorry doctor but that's a Code Blue. I've got to resuscitate." Christine hurried over to the patient's room leaving Amy alone at the nurse's station. Saved by a code blue, she thought. Quickly Amy walked into a room with a patient who had an ethnic name that Amy thought would have some similarity to Lucy's type. One look and she was right on the money. Amy picked up her chart and read it. She should do for the time being, she thought. Now for the difficult part, the transfer.

The patient was hooked up to several machines Amy wasn't sure what their function was for. She knew that there was a way to transfer patients. She just had to find it. Luckily, her patient wasn't hooked up to life support. She was able to breathe on her own. She was in a coma and her vitals were being closely monitored. There had to be some sort of a generator unit Amy could hook her into so she would transfer without any alarms going off. 

As Amy was turning around she bumped into the exact machinery she was looking for. The portable generator was small and designed to fit at the foot of the bed. Amy quickly turned the generator on and plugged in the patient's monitors. She released the brake on the bed and wheeled the patient out of the room toward Lucy her heart pounding in her chest like a field of derby horses jolting out of the starting gate.

When Amy entered Lucy's room her eyes were immediately drawn towards her love. She looked like she supposed the victims of terrorist interrogation did after months of containment and abusive treatment. Her heart was filled with conflicting desires; she wanted nothing more than to wrap Lucy up in her arms and take care of her for the rest of her life, and she was consumed with rage for whomever did this to her. Lucy wasn't alert; she was sleeping and was hooked into several monitors. The sound of her heart could be seen flashing across the monitor, every once in awhile there was a sharp crescendo and then it would wane back down. That couldn't be good, Amy thought. Her respiration was within the normal range, but her blood oxygen was low so they had her hooked up to an oxygen tank. Amy recognized the signs of massive sleep deprivation by the dark circles under her eyes which were all the more noticeable thanks to her pallid complexion. Her cheeks were sunken like an old person's. They've been starving my Lucy, she thought. Shoulders and arms that were once defined with sleek muscle tone were now reduced to sharp boney angles. Amy looked at her fingernails; they had been chewed painfully past the quick and deep ridges had started to form in the nail bed. There was bruising around Lucy's wrists; she had been tied up or handcuffed too tightly. She was receiving nourishment and potassium by IV. Lucy's hair was lackluster and she had developed a fine misting of downy-like hairs on her cheeks down onto her neck. Through the sheet that covered her body Amy could clearly see ribs and hips jutting out sharply. She had been starved; if Lucy had been at the camp any longer, she would have died. Amy was horrified by this realization and at just how close she came to loosing her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby approach the IV with a syringe. "What is that you're giving her?"

"A sedative, we've been keeping her under heavy sedation since we started the trip. It's the only way to keep her calm and from hurting herself." He paused and looked at Amy thoughtfully. "It's the only way." He continued towards the IV and Amy didn't stop him from injecting the sedative into her IV line.

"What did you guys do to her?" Amy could barely control the emotion in her voice. "I can tell she's severely sleep deprived and undernourished but-

Bobby cut her off. "She's been kept on a very strict macrobiotic diet. When the sleep deprivation wasn't working as well as they hoped, they started drugging all of her food and water. At first she didn't notice it, but then she stopped eating. It was harder to disguise the drug in her water, so that was kept pure. She was growing physically weaker. The fact that she was in such superb physical condition when she arrived at the camp is the reason she survived."

"We've got to get her out of here!"

"I know, but you must be extremely careful with her. Her heart is at risk to shutting down because of her low potassium levels. She needs to be monitored by a doctor closely-

Amy cut him off. "And you were going to have her operated on in the morning!? There is no way she could withstand an operation-

"It was the only way I could get her out of the camp. What you don't understand Amy is this: they don't care if she lives or dies. I think they'd rather she be dead."

"Why? Who is this person? Why have they targeted Lucy?"

"She goes by the alias Annie Hall. I don't know why she has it in for Lucy outside of her lesbian lifestyle, that is. Believe me, I've tried to find out. She's an enigma."

"Annie Hall… Annie Hall…" Amy searched through her thoughts for a connection. "That was the name that was linked to a credit card Scud and I traced to Lucy's mother but… Wait, are you telling me that Annie Hall is Lucy's mom?"

"No. Lucy's mom is under Annie's control. I don't know how that happened. I thought she had been killed during the Schaeffer Reynolds war."

"So did we. So Lucy's mom is alive and is being controlled?"

"Yes, by the same procedure that Lucy is scheduled to undergo tomorrow morning."

"How long have you known this?"

"Not long. I never even met the woman until I was assigned to help her bring some new recruit in. I didn't know that it was going to be Lucy. I didn't know until the night she met her on the docks in Barcelona. I was on the roof and was supposed to contain her and then Scud showed up-

"You shot at her?"

"I was undercover!" He looked at her. Amy glared. "I couldn't blow my cover!" The sound of Max's irate voice entered into their discussion via the watch on Amy's wrist.

"What's taking you so long? Any second now the goon squad is gonna be back!"

Amy was jolted back to the task at hand and she promptly went back to securing the switch without another word to or from Bobby. When she was finished, she handed Bobby a secure cell phone. She then informed the DEBS that she was bringing Lucy out.

They had Lucy safely inside the van at the ambulance bay. Amy was in the back with Lucy monitoring her vitals closely. Dominique was driving and Max was keeping a close surveillance of their surroundings making sure that they weren't being followed. Max's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and answered it promptly.

"Hello. Where are you guys? Wait, let me put this on speakerphone so Amy can hear." Max pressed a button and Janet's voice came through clearly.

"We've got a place with the specs you wanted. It's a warehouse located in Baltimore. Lucy should remember where it is."

"Janet we've got a problem with that" Amy started "Lucy's sedated so she can't talk."

"Do any of you have a PDA with you?"

"Oui."

"Ok. Scud will Mapquest it and send it to Dom's PDA." Scud's voice could be overheard in the background.

"How is she? Down, boy!" A bark was heard.

"She's seen better days, Scud. We're really lucky we got her when we did…You brought Scooter?"

"Yeah. It was like he knew something was up. Lupe couldn't take him, and you know how Lucy feels about boarding him." Happy barks could be heard in the background.

"Scud, we're going to need a doctor. At least for a little while. Can you get one?"

"I'm on it." Dominick's PBA beeped. "We'll see you in a few."

"See you in a few guys." Janet piped in.

Max took charge. "Okay, we've got the location, but this doesn't solve the huge problem we're stuck smack dab in the middle of-  
Amy interrupted her. "Look, just drop me and Lucy off and you and Dom can go back to HQ. You know where we'll be, and it's not like we're gonna do a disappearing act on you."

"You don't know what you're asking Amy. Me and Dom went through a lot of shit after Endgame when we let you two go before. It has seriously affected the assignments we get. Ms. Petrie has never gotten over it."

"I'm not leaving Lucy." Amy was adamant. "She needs me. I just found her. You've seen what they've done to her. I… can't."

"You can't what Amy?" At that moment Max's cell rang. It was Bobby. The conversation was brief and to the point; a covert meeting with Mr. Phipps and Ms. Petrie was arranged so he could brief them on what he had discovered. "Look, I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining away Lucy's disappearing act from the hospital, which I don't have to remind you, I enabled, without having to worry about you."

"Bobby's coming in, right?" Max nodded. "Petrie and Phipps have no idea that I'm gone, right?"

"As far as we know-

"Ms. Petrie hasn't even popped her head into my holding cell since the first day. I doubt she has since we left to pick up Lucy. As far as they are concerned I'm still there unless you say differently… Let Bobby break the news to them. I'm sure he has it all planned out anyway. As you told me earlier Max, let's wait and see what he has to say."

Max hated to admit it to herself, but Amy had a point. Still, that didn't make it any easier for her to swallow her own words. "Okay. Let's wait this one out just a little bit longer. Like you said, it's not as though Lucy can get up and run away."

Janet, Scud and Scooter were in the makeshift kitchen of the warehouse. Scud had just put on a fresh pot of coffee, Janet was drinking a coke. Amy was at Lucy's bedside. Janet spoke.  
"I'm worried about her."

"Luce is gonna pull through." Scud said this with a bit more assurance than he felt. She did look pretty bad. "She's been through worse."

"When is the doctor supposed to arrive?" Scud looked at his watch.  
"He should be here any minute."

"I didn't think doctors made house calls anymore. How did you get this guy to come on such short notice?"

"He's the only doctor Lucy's ever had. He's known her since she was a kid. He was the family doctor."

"Oh…Is he legit?"

"Of course. The Reynolds family would do with no less than the best when it came to health matters." Just then there was a buzz at the gate. Scud went to the monitor, saw the doctor's face and quickly let him in. "Hey Doc, long time no see…"

A stocky fifty something man with curly hair and a cherubic face smiled at Scud. "Hello Scud. Indeed it has been a long time." He cut right to the chase. "So, what has Lucy done to herself this time?"

"Amy can tell you the whole story. She's in the back with Lucy."

"Let's go then." They exited the kitchen and walked a short distance into a rear section of the building that had been partitioned off. Amy turned towards them when she heard them coming and immediately smiled when she saw Doc. "Hello Amy. Please tell me what our Lucy has gotten herself into this time." Amy told him everything she knew and she gave him a copy of her chart from the hospital. Doc looked it over and nodded his head a few times in agreement with the course of treatment Lucy was given at the hospital. "The first thing I want to do is to reduce the frequency and dosage of that sedative she's been given. It's highly addictive and there's really no need for it. Next, I want to do some blood work. You don't know what drugs they were using at the camp. There will still be traces. Has she been awake and said anything yet?"

"No."

"Okay. She'll probably start coming to in an hour or so. According to her chart, her last dose was given three hours ago." Doc paused to take in Amy's composure. "She'll be very happy to see you Amy I'm sure."

"Thank you." At that moment Scooter burst into the room and ran over to Lucy's bed. Janet looked at Amy and Scud.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't hold him back. He's too much." Scooter was sniffing the bed and trying to climb on top of the bed to be with Lucy, but the guard rail was blocking him out. He looked at the people in the room as if to say, _please let me up. I want to be with my mom_. Amy understood she knelt down and pet him paying special attention to that special spot between the shoulders he loved so much. He looked up at her and licked her face and gave a quick woof. Everybody laughed at this and Scooter looked around. He finally settled at the foot of Lucy's bed and fell asleep. Amy took the opportunity to pull Doc aside.

"Is she going to be okay?" Doc paused to consider his answer before replying.

"I'm pretty sure." He looked at Amy. "You should get some rest. You need to take care of yourself. She's going to be quite the hand full when she awakes."

"You're being straight with me, right?"

"Yes."

"She'll be okay?"

"I'll make sure of it. I didn't graduate first in my class at Case Western Reserve for nothing." He put his arm around Amy's shoulders. "Get some sleep. I'll come get you when she wakes."

"Scud?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me move a bed in here please." She looked at Doc. "I'm not leaving her side." Doc chuckled to himself. He expected no less from her. She could be just as stubborn as Lucy at times.

**TBC**

**XXI.**

Annie was on a conference call with Hal and she wasn't pleased. "What do you mean you can't bring her back here for six months?" She paced about her office manically.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. There were complications with the procedure. It isn't safe to transport her back. She has to be cleared by the chief neurologist."

"You get him on this call now. I want to talk to him."

**2:30 a.m.**

Amy slept in fits and starts. At the slightest rustle of sheets or noise Amy would wake up. Each time she had to physically check on Lucy to see that she was all right. She checked the time for the umpteenth time. Who was she trying to kid? She yawned. Might as well make some coffee, she thought. She quietly made her way into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She took a sip. Ugh! American coffee is really bad. She remembered when they had first arrived in Barcelona and sat down at an outdoor café and ordered coffees. At the first sip she was converted. She finally understood why Lucy didn't drink coffee in the States. It was weak in comparison to the full body and aroma of European coffee.

She walked back into Lucy's room. Lucy was still sleeping soundly. Her heart rate had leveled out some and her blood oxygen was rising, all good signs. Amy grabbed her ipod out of a bag Scud had packed for her and a sketchbook. She cycled through different playlists and since she couldn't decide on any one in particular, she put the device on shuffle and started to absentmindedly sketch.

She was rendering a beach scene from memory. She had just finished the seascape and was starting the rocks when the opening chords of Seal's song invaded her concentration:

**Without your touch I've been lost without the things I love**  
**Without your kiss I've been dreaming of the things I miss**  
**Your eyes, your mouth, your lips, your touch**  
**Your eyes, your mouth, your face, your touch…**

Amy stopped sketching and walked over to Lucy's side.

**Who am I (Who am I)**  
**I'm not to tell (I'm not to tell)**  
**Of what would be (of what would be)**  
**No one knows (Still)**  
**Who am I (I need to know)**  
**I'm not to tell (What time itself)**  
**What would be well (will really show)**  
**Let it be**

**Each day we miss**  
**I remember times I used to kiss**  
**Your mouth, your eyes, your face, your touch**

**But who am I (Who am I)**  
**I'm not to tell (I'm not to tell)**  
**Of what would be (of what would be)**  
**No one knows (Still)**  
**Who am I (I need to know)**  
**I'm not to tell (What time itself)**  
**What would be well (will really show)**  
**Let it be**  
**(Still, I need to know**  
**What time itself will really show**  
**Still, I need to know**  
**What time itself will really show)**

Amy placed her hand over Lucy's. It was warm and dry.

**And I say**  
**Who am I (Who am I)**  
**I'm not to tell (I'm not to tell)**  
**Of what would be well (of what would be)**  
**No one knows (Still)**  
**Who am I (I need to know)**  
**I'm not to tell (What time itself)**  
**What would be well (will really show)**  
**Let it be**

She needed Lucy's touch. It had been so long. She placed Lucy's hand over her heart.

**Who am I (Who am I)**  
**I'm not to tell (I'm not to tell)**  
**Of what would be well (of what would be)**  
**No one knows (Still)**  
**Who am I (I need to know)**  
**I'm not to tell (What time itself)**  
**What would be well (will really show)**  
**Let it be**

**Your mouth, your eyes, your face, your touch**  
**Your touch**  
**Your touch**  
**Your touch**  
**Your touch**

The song ended. Amy was still holding Lucy's hand over her heart and with her other hand she was brushing back Lucy's bangs from her face. She placed a kiss on her lips as tears ran down her cheeks onto Lucy's face.

"Oh Lucy, I wish you'd just wake up. I _need_ you… I _miss_ you… _I love you_…" Amy felt a slight rustle underneath her and a hand softly brushed her own. She looked down to see Lucy smiling up at her and her heart pounded with joy.

As it turned out, her heart wasn't the only one pounding, the beeps on the screen were quickening. At first she was concerned for Lucy's heart, but after a few moments the beeps evened out. Amy smiled down at her. "You gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here. I love you Amy."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again." Amy looked lovingly into Lucy's eyes and the look was returned. "I missed you so much." There was an insistent rubbing against Amy's hipbone. Amy looked down at the nose that was pressing into her. "And so did Scooter."

Lucy looked around her bed and tried to sit up but failed. "Scooter's here? Where is here, by the way?"

"We're in the DC area." Amy walked away just for a moment to get a chair to place by the bed. Just as she was getting ready to sit down, Scooted jumped up on it and leaned over the bed to give his mommy kisses all over her face. Amy laughed at the antics. Lucy couldn't defend herself against his overzealous tongue.

"Okay, Scooter, that's enough. Mommy loves you too… Amy…help?"

"Down, Scooter." Scooter looked at both girls threw in one last lick for good measure, woofed, and got down from the chair. He walked back to his original sleeping spot and fell asleep. Amy chuckled and looked at Lucy adoringly. "I'm so glad you're back. Come here, you." She bent down and kissed Lucy again on the lips. Deliriously happy, she didn't hear Doc enter the room.

"Er-hem. Excuse me, girls, I see our patient has rejoined the land of the living."

"How did you know?" Amy innocently asked. Doc motioned to the monitor that had Lucy's heart rate and Amy blushed scarlet, a shade Lucy adored on her. "Oh…sorry."

"It's okay, I understand completely. Young love." He smiled. "However, now that our patient is awake, I need to examine her and ask some questions."

"Sure. By all means."

"Doc? Would you please stop referring to me as the patient?" Lucy asked petulantly.

Amy and Doc looked at each other and smiled. Together they said, "She's back!"

XXII. 

DINGALINGARINGALINGGALINGGALINGGALINGGALINGGALINGGG!!!

DINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy, Scud and Janet looked at each other. Lucy wasn't going to stop ringing that damn bell until one of them went in there, Scud thought. It was Janet's bright idea to give her the bell. Scud looked at Janet peevishly.

"What? I thought it was a good idea at the time! It's not like she can just jump out of bed and get what she needs. Sheesh!"

Scud thought of a snappy comeback, but chose to bite his tongue. He looked at the two girls. "Whose turn is it this time?"

They looked at each other.

"I went the last five times." Amy said. "I haven't slept all night."

It was just between Scud and Janet.

"Rock paper scissors?" Scud suggested. Janet nodded. "Okay then, on three. One…two…three!" He looked dumbfounded as Janet had paper to his rock. "Crap! You always do that!! Don't you ever throw scissors?"

Janet just smiled impishly and gestured him out.

"We'll see how much snugglebuggin she gets…" He muttered to himself.

"Scud." Lucy greeted him with a smile. "My pillow needs fluffing. Would you do it for me?"

Scud rolled his eyes and gave Lucy an exasperated look.

"You keep this up Luce you're going to have a homicidal support group."

"What?... I've been sick, you know…" Lucy pouted.

"We've been at your beck and call nonstop for a week."

"I know…and I appreciate that. You guys are the best." She flashed him one of her million watt smiles and it had its desired effect on him.

"Do you think you could at least tone it down with the bell?"

Lucy pretended to consider that thought for a moment before she replied.

"No."

Scud sighed and rolled his eyes skyward again.

"Does the _patient_ need anything else?" Scud knew addressing her as the patient would get her riled up and it did. She started ringing the damn bell again. Janet entered the room.

"Janet, could you please get me a blanket? I'm cold."

"But Scud's right here, can't he get you one?"

Lucy fixed Scud with a feigned icy glare.

"I'm no longer _speaking_ to Scud. Blanket. Please?"

Janet harrumphed loudly, grabbed a blanket, threw it at Lucy and stomped out of the room.

Lucy chuckled good-naturedly. "That girlfriend of yours has some spirit Scud. Then again she's a DEB and they all do…"

"Former DEB… You know Lucy, she just wants to be liked. You can take a girl out of the DEBS, but you ca-"

Lucy smiled. "Can't take the DEBS out of the girl. I know…Yeah…" 

Doc, Amy, Scud and Janet were meeting in the kitchen discussing strategy. Doc explained that Lucy needed a vitamin shot and he needed to do another round of blood work on her. (The first round had inconclusive results and he had to know what drugs had been used on her.)

For a Badass Master Criminal who had survived numerous scrapes with law enforcement officers and underworld kingpins, Lucy's phobia of needles was legendary. Corner her in a dark alley with numchucks and brass knuckles and she hardly broke a sweat. However, nothing got under Lucy's skin more than the thought of a hypodermic needle. (_She'd never admit this, but she'd rather go on a million blind dates than have a shot._) Doc knew this. Once they were in though, everything would be okay. 

"We have to get Scooter out of the room. I don't want that dog to get any ideas on protecting his mommy when she starts screaming." Doc said.

"Janet?"

"No way! Didn't you guys see what happened last time? I can't control that beast!"

"He's not a beast, Janet. He's protective. He's got a weird symbiosis with Lucy." Amy explained.

"Always has." Scud said.

Amy took charge. "Okay, we'll do formation Chi Omega." She was confronted with blank stares by Doc and Scud. Only Janet knew what she meant. She elaborated for them. "Scud, you have Scooter duty. You can take him out for a walk. He probably needs to go anyway. I'll take point and be at the head of the bed to hold her down. Janet will be at the foot of the bed. Doc, you'll come in when we give the all clear. Any questions?"

"One: What's the all clear?" Doc asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Amy answered.

Amy and Janet walked together into Lucy's room. Lucy was flipping through a magazine. She looked up from her magazine, saw Amy and greeted her with one of her trademark smiles. As always, it produced the desired effect in Amy which Lucy could see creeping up her neck.

Janet noticed Amy entering la la land and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right, this plan's gonna work out,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Baby." Lucy said.

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Lonely." Lucy pouted and flashed her her puppy dog look.

"Poor baby." Amy said.

_Ugh!_ Janet thought. _Somebody shoot me now 'cuz I'm gonna barf all over this floor. Still…they were cute together…_

Amy fixed Lucy with a sexy grin and approached closer.

"Does my baby need her pillow fluffed?"

"Sure."

Lucy's eyes were fixed on Amy as she sauntered over towards her. Amy made sure to jiggle her hips just so. Lucy didn't notice Doc entering the room. Amy leaned down over Lucy. She positioned herself just right so that Lucy would have a view of cleavage she knew Lucy wouldn't be able to resist. She brought her face closer blue eyes locked on brown eyes. Lips just millimeters apart, heat rising equally between the two of them…

"OUCH! DAMMIT DOC, I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL PIN CUSHION!"

Lucy fixed Amy with a wounded glare and Amy felt bad, for a second. It was all for her own good she thought. She needs to grow up and get used to needles.

"Just a slight stick, Lucy…There. I'm in."

Lucy tried to look at her arm, but her traitorous girlfriend was blocking her view. Doc was quickly and expertly switching out tubes filled with blood with empty ones to gather more. After collecting six tubes he was finished. Now it was time for the hard part.

"Just one more stick…"

"What? No way!"

"Come on Lucy, it's not that bad. It's just a little stick." Amy rationalized.

"Then why does he need such a big fucking needle? Huh?"

"Don't look at the needle, baby, look at me."

"I can't. I'm mad at you." Lucy pouted.

"Lucy, it's either this shot, which is in and out in less than a second, or" Doc pulled out a bottle of medicine from his pocket. "-you swallow this really bad tasting stuff that makes most people want to vomit."

Lucy had no options. She knew it. She never did when it came to Doc. He always had these situations where the shot was supposed to be so much better than the medicine. _One of these days she'd shock him and take the medicine, but it wasn't going to be today,_ she thought.

"Give me the damn shot, you vampire." Doc chuckled.

"We need to roll you over. This one's going in the butt."

"My ass?" Amy helped roll Lucy over onto her stomach. "It hurts worse in the ass. Couldn't you do it in my arm or something?" Lucy begged.

Doc administered the shot and got the anticipated antics and curses from Lucy.

"Okay. I'm done. I'll get these samples over to my lab and see what I can come up with. Thank you for your help girls."

"No problem."

"Hey Doc? Can I at least eat some solid food now? This Ensure stuff is for babies and old people without teeth!"

"We'll see how these tests turn out. I'll call with the results. For now, your lunch will be jello and Ensure." 

Lucy sighed and glared at Janet and Amy. 

Amy walked out of the kitchen balancing a dinner tray in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. In the fold of her apron were two candlesticks and a book of matches. Lucy was sleeping. _Good, I've got time to set up_, she thought.

Scud and Janet were out for the evening so Amy had Lucy all to herself. Amy quickly set her tray down on the side table and arranged the candlesticks and flowers just so. She looked over into the corner of the room and smiled. Scud had followed through for her with the special provisions for later.

She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling grape juice, no alcohol, Doc's orders. She set the bottle and flutes down, put her ipod into the bay and scrolled through the playlists until she found the one labeled dinner music. She made a last second adjustment to what she was wearing, double checked the results in the mirror and hit play.

Lucy awoke to candlelight and soft music and the scrumptious smell of her favorite meal. Amy had prepared a bacon wrapped fillet mignon with a side of slivered green beans and roasted almond shears, a fluffy big baked potato with sour cream and chives, and a cobb salad. A small bouquet of her favorite flowers completed the table. Lucy stared at the food salivating. She then took in the sexy sight of her girlfriend dressed in a leave-very-little-to-the-imagination nurse's uniform.

Amy popped the plastic stopper on the bottle expertly and poured the golden bubbling beverage into the two flutes. She handed one glass to Lucy who took it eagerly and held her glass to Lucy's clinking them softly.

"To your continued recovery and in celebration of your first real meal."

Lucy was choked up. Amy was being so sweet to her and, she hated to admit it to herself, she had been not the most cooperative patient lately. A thought crossed her mind to check the corners of the room for Doc armed with a needle, (_Amy could be quite inventive in her ruses to help him out_…) but that thought quickly passed when Amy set her flute down and went to work on Lucy's plate, cutting Lucy's steak for her.

"What happened to Nurse Ratched?" Lucy asked with a sarcastic tone. She didn't mean for it to come out as mean as it sounded, she was trying to be funny.

Amy didn't loose a beat and she wasn't offended.

"Oh I gave her the night off. Want some steak?" She offered a bite sized portion of steak which Lucy took eagerly. Lucy chewed her meat slowly savoring its flavor and watching Amy working on her own plate of steamed vegetables with cous cous and seitan.

"Would you like some potato next?" Lucy nodded her reply. _Never in her life had food tasted so good to her. The fact that she was being fed by the sexiest woman in world also contributed to her pleasure._

"So who is my nurse on duty tonight?" Lucy asked noncommittally.

Amy feigned consideration of her options (_there really was only one_), but played along.

"That all depends…"

Lucy sat up a little higher. She didn't want to appear too eager.

"On…?"

"How well our patient behaves this evening."

Lucy was getting into this role playing game.

"Oh… so what exactly is good behavior?" Lucy washed down her food with what she thought was going to be champagne, but turned out to be sparkling grape juice. She tried unsuccessfully not to show surprise.

Amy quickly switched modes.

"The patient is not _allowed_ alcohol. _Doctor's orders_."

_Jeez,_ Lucy thought, _I've got Nurse Jekyl and Hide here. Experienced split personality lately? You don't like the one nurse, wait a minute and the nurse will change._ Lucy liked the other nurse better, so she played along.

"Oh I _love_ grape juice. It's very _healthy_, and in its sparkling form, quite _romantic_." Lucy smiled and that special sparkle in her eyes registered a direct hit on Amy as the beginnings of a blush worked its way across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Good." Amy purred. "How's your meal?"

"It's delicious Amy, thank you. Thank you… for everything."

Lucy reached for Amy's hand and she held it in her own interlacing their fingers. She brought her hand close to her lips and softly kissed each finger. She looked into Amy's clear blue eyes.

"You are the _best_ nurse I've ever had." She began.

"I'm the _only_ nurse you've had." Amy started to correct.

"Well… I never told you about the nurse in Germany that time…" Lucy teased and Amy feigned overreacting. At this, both girls let loose with heartfelt laughter. _It was good, no perfect to finally be alone together,_ Lucy thought. _I've missed this. I am so lucky._

"So, what's for dessert?" Lucy unbelievably had cleaned her plate. _That girl has an abyss for a stomach,_ Amy thought. Lucy looked around hopefully.

"What would you most like to have?" Amy asked.

_You lying naked underneath me moaning in pleasure,_ Lucy thought to herself but did not say. She continued to let her thoughts head south. _You and me in a hot scented bath with rose petals scattered throughout the room… steam rising as I take you slowly and completely, making you mine…_

"Lucy?..." Amy's question interrupted Lucy's fantasy like an abrupt cold shower.

"Oh… uh…" _The things I want to do to you…_ "Uh, is there any cheese cake?"

"I just happen to have your favorite, chocolate raspberry."

Amy wasn't sure how much more of this role playing she could take. _How could Lucy even be thinking of dessert at a time like this,_ she thought. _Couldn't Lucy sense the desire she had for her?_ She was going crazy. _Well, if Lucy could hold out, then so could she,_ Amy thought. _After all, I am in control here…_  
Lucy felt the change in Amy's composure. _She had her._

"Great." Lucy smiled. "May I have a small sliver please?"

"Here you go." Amy placed the dessert in front of Lucy taking her sweet time in leaning over Lucy so that her breasts would ever so slightly rub against Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy's hand trembled ever so slightly as she brought a small forkful of cake to her lips. At the last second, the bite fell from her fork onto her chest. 

"Darn…"

"Here, let me help you with that Amy offered."

_Like stealing candy from a baby_, Lucy thought.

Amy seized the opportunity and quickly got a napkin only to end up smearing the cake on Lucy.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I guess you're going to be a little sticky now." Amy smiled. The ball was back in her court.

"I guess you'll have to help me clean this up."

"I think you're right."

Lucy took a few more bites of her cake watching Amy looking at her out of the corner of her eye. _What does she have planned for me?_ Lucy wondered. Lucy finished her cake and handed Amy her empty plate.

"Have you had enough?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Everything was delicious."

Amy looked at her watch.

"Hmm… Nine thirty. It'll be time for bed soon. There's just enough time for your sponge bath before lights out."

_A-ha! So this is what the evening had been all about. I do love the way your mind works, girlfriend._

Amy cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the kitchen. She walked back into Lucy's room. This next part had the potential of being complicated.

"Okay Lucy, do you think if I help you you'd be able to walk a very short distance over to that corner" Amy pointed it out for her. "where your bath awaits?"

_Lucy thought she'd walk around the world fifteen times if that's what it would take to get Amy near a warm tub._ She smiled.

"Sure."

Carefully, Amy escorted Lucy over to an antique steel bathtub. It was a slow course as Lucy was a little bit light-headed from the exertion though she'd never admit to that. Lucy lifted her arms up over her head and Amy helped her out of her gown and then gently eased her into the tub. She turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill.

The warm water felt great to Lucy. She loved baths, especially when her girlfriend was in the same room with her. Lucy relaxed as the tub filled and she watched Amy measure some fragrant bath salts into the water. Lucy leaned back as the smell of lavender wafted up her nose.

Amy took pleasure in the relaxed look that formed on Lucy's face. The tub sufficiently filled, she turned the water off and grabbed a sponge. She wet the sponge and put a small amount of gel on it and worked it into a full lather. Lucy leaned forward allowing Amy access to her back and shoulders. Amy rubbed gently, rhythmically and Lucy let an almost inaudible moan out. Amy smiled. She filled a small pitcher of water and gently poured it out on Lucy's head wetting her hair and cascading down her shoulders. She shook some shampoo into her hand and gently washed Lucy's hair being careful not to get soap into Lucy's eyes. She massaged Lucy's scalp and temples tenderly.

_Oh my God this feels so good. I should get kidnapped more often and have Amy nurse me back to health._ Lucy's body was filled with very pleasant sensations. She wanted this moment to last forever. Feeling Amy's hands all over her body though it was purely platonic, thoroughly aroused Lucy. She wanted to grab Amy and wrestle her into the tub and ravish her with kisses and caresses, but she knew she couldn't because she was still too weak. This gave her a goal to work towards though, so she let herself go completely into Amy's loving and capable hands.

The bath was finished. Amy helped Lucy out of the tub and into (not what either of them wanted) fresh pajamas. She drained the tub and helped Lucy brush her teeth and dry her hair.

Amy was exhausted. She left the mess in the kitchen for later. All she wanted now was to go to sleep. She escorted Lucy back to her bed, and then took a quick cold shower. (Her body was just too wired up from earlier.) She got out of the shower, dried off and got ready for bed.

When she walked over to her bed, she was only slightly surprised to see Lucy curled up in it. She climbed in beside her and turned off the light.

Lucy turned towards Amy and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you for everything. I hope you don't mind, but I'm tired of sleeping alone…" Lucy paused and snuggled herself up closer to Amy, her forehead resting in the crook of Amy's neck so that she could feel her lover's pulse, "… besides, your bed is bigger than mine."

Amy didn't mind. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Lucy beside her. As it turned out, Lucy fell asleep immediately in Amy's arms feeling safe and protected.

It took Amy considerably longer for her to fall asleep however.

XXIII.

Amy was in the kitchen feeding Scooter when her secure line cell phone rang.

"Hi Max."

"It's time, Amy. You need to come in."

"I know." Amy's heart sank. Lucy was doing so well but Amy had given her word. "Okay. So how are we going to do this?"

"Just follow my lead… and Amy, you're doing the right thing." 

"Come on, Lucy you can do better than that!" Amy encouraged. Lucy swung around with a roundhouse kick the brunt of which was fully absorbed by the polyfoam shield Amy was holding.

_Good, she's getting stronger._

"Aw come on, you can do that much quicker! Don't get all girly on me now!"

"Who you calling '_girly_'? Miss I-never-miss-an-episode-of-The-OC?"

Lucy threw a quick jab which Amy blocked, but in her blocking she made herself vulnerable and Lucy quickly executed a sweep kick knocking Amy off balance, but Amy was able to recover at the last instant and she sent a punch that landed squarely on Lucy's left cheek and sent her to the floor.

_Her timing is still off. She would have me on the floor quicker a year ago._

"I can't help it you don't like quality TV. The way you're sparring today, Mischa Barton could kick your ass."

Lucy grinned seductively. "Mischa has an open invitation to _try_."

"Girlfriend, you're not going to get me all riled up over her. I know she's so not your type." Amy executed a quick one two kick punch combo which Lucy parried successfully.

_That's my girl. What have you got to show me?_

Amy found out instantly as Lucy's foot connected with her nose and a few drops of blood trickled down her face and fell onto the blue mat.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… That was good."

Amy took a moment to look over her girlfriend. She was slightly winded, but their fitness regime was overall effective as she had started to get back some of the muscle definition in her arms and legs.

_I'd better stop checking out my girlfriend or we'll be wrestling in a different manner and I don't have much time left_.

"Okay. Let's go back to the weights." They walked over to the corner were a small weight set was waiting. "I'll spot you. Give me a set of fifteen."

Lucy took the weight and started doing curls biceps bulging beautifully throughout the rep. They switched to squats and then to flies. After completing three sets of fifteen, the weight part of their workout session was over.

The only thing they had left to do was abs. They each had a swiss ball that they positioned themselves on for leg raises. They did their sets and moved on to crunches and then oblique work. Both of them had screaming tummies by they time they were through.

"Amy, I'm wiped out. Finished. Done. I've got nothin' left in me." Lucy reached down and grabbed her water bottle and took a generous swig. Her body felt twitchy. Every muscle had been worked beyond exhaustion.

_It really sucks getting back into shape. But my workout buddy is one hell of a looker_.

Lucy got an evil grin on her face and before Amy could react to what was happening she found herself on the floor with Lucy on top of her pinning her arms to the ground.

_I guess she's ready now._ Amy laughed and tried to get out of the hold but Lucy persisted.

"I thought you were tired." She accused.

"I was, but now I'm… inspired."

"Really… and what has… inspired you?"

Lucy bent her head down slowly until her lips met Amy's in a soft kiss. She thoroughly enjoyed the kiss before she pulled away and answered the question.

"You… You're just too much."

She smiled and kissed Amy again this time with more passion and heat rose between the two of them. She could feel Amy's heart pounding and she saw the tell tale blush that started at her cheeks and ran the length of her gorgeous neck down into her chest.

They hadn't made love yet. They both had wanted to, and for obvious reasons at the beginning of Lucy's recovery they couldn't. There were practical reasons as well. Four adults living under one roof didn't allow much in the way of privacy. Lucy had grown stronger, so had her advances. They had come close (_no pun intended_) quite a few times, but would be interrupted by Scud or Janet. This would be the best shot they would have if they were ever going to have a shot.

Lucy made her move but Amy pulled away.

_Why is she doing this_?

_I am so sorry Lucy, I can't. Not when I have to leave you. It would be too hard on us_. 

"Everything okay? I didn't hit you too hard now, did I?" Lucy looked at Amy with a loving concerned expression that made Amy go weak.

"No. I… I'm fine Luce." Amy wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Then what is it?"

Amy gathered every last ounce of resolve in her system. She pushed Lucy off of her.

"I just can't." Amy walked over to a corner of the room and wrapped her arms around herself, preparing herself for what she would have to do next.

Lucy followed. Amy's back was towards her. She needed to make eye contact. She reached out and lightly touched Amy's cheek. Amy shrugged away from her touch.

_Something's definitely wrong here. This is so unlike her._ She tried a different tactic.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Tell me what it is… please."

_Oh God she's giving me the guilt trip._ Amy felt her resolve weakening. The proximity of their bodies was working against her. She wanted nothing more than to be with Lucy. She had to think of something and quick.

"I…I've got to go. I'm going to be late."

_Late? That's the oldest excuse in the book. Next she's gonna tell me she has a headache._ Lucy sighed and tried again to touch her.

_If she touches me again I'll give in… I've got to get out of here_.

"Don't!"

"Amy, what the hell…" Those words were spoken to Amy's back as she was running towards the door. 

Lucy and Scud were in the kitchen commiserating. As it turned out, both of them weren't doing well in the bedroom, and they were miffed.

"I don't get it, Scud." Lucy began. "Amy has been so distant lately. It's really unlike her."

Scud nodded his head in sympathy.

"I don't know how much help for you I'll be as I'm batting zero too."

"What is up with that?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"I dunno."

There was complete silence for a few minutes in which they looked around the room or at each other.

"Do you know where they are?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. They left together a little over an hour ago. Thought they'd be back by now."

"Yeah." Lucy looked around thoughtfully. "Well, I can't sit here and do nothing. What have you been able to find for me on this Annie Hall person?"

"Not much. I hacked into the DEBS database, but they had next to nothing." Scud produced some pages for Lucy to look at. "She seems to have appeared out of nowhere Luce."

"Everybody comes from somewhere Scud. We need to look harder."

"I'm on it." 

"Okay Max, what's the plan? What do you guys know about Annie Hall?" Amy asked. They were in DEBS HQ in the holding area. Max slipped a file into Amy's cell which Amy opened and read. It was Bobby's report.

His notes revealed absolutely nothing on Annie Hall. But his notes were very detailed on the camp. Where it was located, what went on there, who was involved, and possible infiltration of terrorist members.

It appeared to Amy that Annie was functioning as a peg for a terrorist cell. They were using her. Whether or not she realized this wasn't known. Amy noticed a name. She pointed to it as she asked her question.

"Max, isn't this the guy who's responsible for the embassy bombings in Africa?" She pointed out another name. "This is the guy who's supposed to be involved with biochemical weapons." She looked through the list of names. "Max, this is basically a who's who of international terrorists. How in the hell did Annie get involved with them?"

"We're still working on that. Dom and me brought in a guy several months ago who was a slime ball lawyer for them. Of course he pleaded attorney client privilege crap."

"Oui. But I got the distinct impression that he liked me. Maybe we should cultivate that interest, no? What do you think?"

"Dominique this isn't the time for you to be getting your flirt on." Janet advised.

"I second that."

"Never underestimate the power of a seductive woman. You can get just about anything." She looked at Amy. "It worked for her."

"Do we have any other leads?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Then we should go with what we've got. Where is this guy Dom?"

"He lives in DC and has an office downtown."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course."

Office Building in downtown DC a few hours later.

The silver elevator doors slide open, an extremely attractive vamped up Dominique struts out and walks toward the receptionist head held high, hair swinging in the breeze. She is greeted with a guarded professionalism of the sort two attractive women use when they are sizing each other up.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ou-Yes."

"Name?"

"Dominique."

The secretary checked her boss's appointment sheet.

"I'm not seeing a Dominique on his schedule. Last name?"

"Just Dominique. He'll remember me. We spent quality time together."

The secretary, already miffed at Dominique's arrogant attitude, leveled her with an icy glare. _No one is going after my man. Who does she think she's kidding with that over-the-top French accent_? 

"Who are you again? When was your meeting with Mr. Thompson?"

_What an amateur_.

"I met with him a few months ago. It was an interrogation…"

"Who was the client?"

"Abduhl Haddad."

The client's name brought the receptionist's memory back and her composure relaxed slightly.

_She's a cop. She's got nothing on me_.

She looked at Dominique with a different attitude now that she believed that there would be no competition for her man. She punched the intercom button on her phone with a well manicured fingernail and announced Dominique's presence to her boss and then went back to ignoring her.

_Amateur! She doesn't know how to hold on to a man and couldn't if her life depended on it. That's why she's only a secretary_.

Dominique started towards Jack Thompson's office.

_He will open his door to me in three… two… one…_ the door to his office opened and Dominique noticed the neatly tied knot in his tie and a desk that looked to be recently cleared off. _Do I smell cologne? Ah yes…_ Dominique inhaled deeply. _He's freshened up for me. Nice choice, Obsession_.

"Hello Dominique." He flashed her a seductive smile. "Very nice to see you again. How may I be of service to you?"

He looked her up and down several times as he said this, eyes lingering on her legs. So smooth and supple…

Dominique played indifferent to his leering eyes. She sat down on top of his desk and crossed her legs slowly so that he would be riveted by her calves sliding over each other. The gambit worked and she smiled.

"I need to follow up on your client. He is still in the country?"

"As far as I know. Of course our little deal we worked out allows traveling."

"Yes. Your deal also specifies that he remain in this country for at least five years. I need to question him further on some things…"

"That is not allowed. My client gave you everything he knew at the time of his arrest. You cannot call on him at will to develop more information."

_Time to negotiate_.

"I thought we could work something out." Dominique stressed the 'we' with a sexy wink that did not go unnoticed by the lawyer.

"We being you and me?"

"Ou-Yes." Sometimes speaking in Fringlish had its advantages. Men were always gullible to that approach, women too though not as often. Dominique had a perfect command of English. A fact not a lot of people knew about her, and something she could use to her advantage whenever she liked.

"Where's your partner… Maxine?"

_Ah he is not as stupid as he pretends to be._ Dominique coached herself.

"She's not involved." _The less I say here the better_.

He walked over to a file cabinet and pulled a file. He opened the manila folder and glanced at some documents in it. He paused and looked up at Dominique.

"What's in this for me?"

_Got him. Now for my exit_.

"Ah… I'll have to think about that and get back to you with my decision." Dominique looked at her watch. "I have to be going now."

"Talk to you soon?" His head was spinning in her wake. _Did I just get played?_

"Oh…oui." Dominic placed a lingering chaste kiss on the man's cheek. _Oh he is delicious…_ and left the office. She made sure to give the receptionist a curt nod as she left.

Once Dominique was outside the building she held her watch up to her mouth.

"Did you guys get that?"

"Yes Dom." Janet answered.

"How about ze picture?" 

"Yes Dom. That too. You can come in."

Dominique lit a cigarette and took a big puff expelling a huge cloud of smoke as she walked down the sidewalk towards her car.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

At DEBS HQ

Janet was in sitting at a desk in a room filled with computer equipment. She was busily doctoring the footage shot that afternoon in Thompson's office. A couple commands and searches gave her the information she sought. She had found the secret location of Abduhl Haddad. A few more finishing touches and they would be ready for part two of their plan. 

Max and Janet pulled up to the outer gate and showed the guard their identification. The guard called the main house and got them cleared for entry. The gate slowly swung open and the car passed through.

When they reached the driveway Abduhl Haddad was already there waiting impatiently.

"What is this all about?"

Max answered. "Official business. We're notifying you of your attorney's decision to revoke the agreement you bartered with the government."

Haddad gave them an incredulous look.

"That is ridiculous. I haven't been notified-

Janet was quick to jump in.

"That's because we've already arrested your attorney. He had the right to make one phone call and surprise-surprise, you weren't number one on his list. You should know he was concerned only about saving his own neck. That's why he gave you up."

Before he could respond to Janet's comment Max chimed in.

"I believe you will be very interested in what we have to say and you will definitely want to see what's on this." She waved a DVD in front of him. "We've been authorized to make a similar deal with you, but we need some information first. This deal has a time limit. You give us what we want right now and we can help you out. Otherwise what's on this disc nails your ass back in the pen."

"I want to see what's on that disc before I say anything."

He took them inside his house and into a media room. Max handed him the DVD and he inserted it into his computer. He followed the prompts and the video opened on his screen. 

Parked outside the gate a few blocks down is a nondescript cable truck. In the back of this truck is Dominique with a set of headphones on and a small but very powerful laptop computer. The moment she hears her recorded voice coming in through her headphones, she types in a few commands initiating a grand operation. The DVD that is playing in Haddad's computer has a virus that Janet encoded onto the program. While Haddad is watching her footage of her earlier encounter with Thompson, the virus is downloading every file he has stored on his network. In a matter of minutes they would have access to all his files and without having to go through the hassle of getting a search warrant. Better yet, he will be none the wiser as the virus wipes itself out and is untraceable. Dominique lit a cigarette and smiled. 

The video ended. Abduhl Haddad was furious.

"You've got nothing here. This is entrapment. I'll haul you both into court so fast your head will spin!"

That was their cue to leave. Max looked at Janet who had been looking at her watch. The watch face flashed once, (Dominique's signal) and Janet nodded to Max. Their work here was finished.

"Well Janet, it looks as though he's called our bluff."

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't sue us." As Janet said this Max took out a spray bottle of cologne and sprayed Haddad in his face instantly felling him to the floor in a heap. "Get the disc Janet. I'll take care of him."

Janet retrieved the disc from the computer and took a small device out of her pocket. The device flashed a red light three times and then turned off. The girls quickly left the house.

When Abduhl Haddad awoke several hours later he felt hung over.

_Funny, I don't remember drinking anything._

He looked around him. He was sitting in his leather chair with his feet up and the television tuned into a doubleheader baseball game. A drink was at his side. When he checked his surveillance footage nothing out of the ordinary showed up. 

Lucy and Scud were frustrated. A whole afternoon spent searching for details on Annie Hall came up with a big zero. They couldn't find any pictures of her anywhere, the internet, FBI/CIA files, nothing. It was as though she was a ghost and had popped out of nowhere.

Lucy was also upset because she hadn't heard anything from Amy. That worked wonders on her mood. She figured that Amy had probably gone back into the DEBS. Scud had told her as much as he knew about the deal she made. He didn't like having to be the messenger of that message, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Scud's computer dinged. The DEBS had updated their database. Scud glanced at the screen and locked onto a name. Shit!

"Lucy, look at this!"

He pointed to his computer screen.

"Son of a bitch!" They looked at each other. "We've got to warn them. It's a trap!"

TBC

Annie's office inside Camp Holy Spirit

Inside DEBS HQ DC

Inside new undisclosed location

A Dark Cell 2002

"Do you know who my dad is?" A male voice that was sonorous and rich and trying to hold back a chord of fear. "You are messing with the wrong person."

There was no response. Still with the naiveté of someone who has never experienced evil first hand, and the feeling that someone was out there listening and could possibly be compelled to help, he continued to call out into the empty space.

His abduction had been swift and easy. It is very easy to kidnap someone when you have an inside connection. Trust is so easy to violate and even harder to rebuild. It had been a matter of time to get things in the right place, so when Marcus walked out of the office towards his usual meeting spot with his lover, he was easily accosted and packed away inside a truck with no one the wiser.

Phipp's son was to be the third chip in the field.

Summer 2000 New York City

Marcus exited Macy's with a large shopping bag. He had just spent a considerable sum of money on an outfit he was going to wear over the weekend at Fire Island. Some friends had invited him up and since he was single they told him to be sure to dress accordingly. Sensing a romantic set up, Marcus chose to hit the racks at Macy's. He found the perfect outfit.

Marcus had a build similar to his father's. His six foot two frame housed broad shoulders and hours spent with a personal trainer at the gym gave him a flat stomach. While his physique was almost an exact replica of his father's, he did not share the coal black coloring of his skin. His coloring resembled his mother's creamy coffee complexion complete with her hazel eyes.

Career wise, he followed in the footsteps of his adoptive father. He had graduated from Harvard University that spring and was employed by a prestigious law firm that had offices all over the world. His specialty was in corporate law and his office was located on Wall Street.

Marcus enjoyed working and didn't mind the 120 hour work week required of all new partners at the firm. His mother was concerned that he worked too hard, but really she was more alarmed at how similar her son's work ethic modeled her ex's. Marcus fit right in with the other attorneys at the firm as he had served as a paralegal there in his summers off from university. (His adoptive father helped him get the interview, but Marcus won the position on his own merits.)

It was his friend's intervention (a scene staged at his favorite drag queen hangout) the night before that convinced Marcus his all work and no play lifestyle was wrecking havoc with his mental well being. He accepted an offer to spend the weekend with friends at their summer retreat on Fire Island. It would be good for him they said. He could finally meet somebody he could spend his big paychecks on. They reasoned.

The trip out to the Island was uneventful. Marcus arrived at the luxurious home a little after two in the afternoon and was greeted at the door by an Italian beefcake dressed in a g string who quickly gave him the once over and placed a martini glass in his hand. Marcus wasn't much of a drinker. He rarely, if ever had a glass of wine with dinner and nothing stronger than a brandy afterwards. He placed the martini glass on the counter and walked out to the patio where the rest of the guys were all congregated.

The men assembled there were of differing physiques and ages. Marcus knew most of them, but there was one fellow Marcus had never seen before. He was struck by his commanding presence. This was a man who was used to having people around him. Marcus could tell that he was used to being the center of attention and he sensed an arrogance that wasn't off putting but was compelling. Marcus prepared to introduce himself when the man smiled and waved good bye to the group and vanished down the beach. _Who was that?_

A strong slender hand clapped down on Marcus' right shoulder from behind. "Did you have any problems in finding the place Marcus?"

Marcus turned to face his good friend and host for the weekend Cederick and smiled. They had met in a gay bar off campus during Marcus' junior year at Harvard, Cederick's senior, and it was instant friendship. Marcus hugged Cederick and kissed him lightly on his full lips. They exchanged pleasantries briefly and then Marcus got to the point.

"Who was that guy that just left?"

Cederick smiled pleased at Marcus' interest. "That my friend is the reason I invited you out here."

Marcus laughed good naturedly and waited for more of an explanation. When one wasn't offered, he shrugged.

"Oh don't go all silent and brooding on me now my man. You'll see him tonight at the party we're going to later."

At this news Marcus smiled. As much as he looked the part of a strong and capable man, Marcus had some issues with self confidence around people he was attracted.

They arrived at the party several hours later. Marcus looked resplendent in his chinos and silk shirt. Cederick approved his ensemble and winked saying that men everywhere had better hold on to their hearts tonight. Marcus laughed his full laugh and they walked around to the back of the house where people were gathered, drinks in hand talking up a storm. Marcus surveyed the yard but couldn't find the man he'd seen earlier. He did spot several faces he recognized and he circulated around from group to group catching up with old friends.

About an hour later Marcus spotted him talking to Cederick by the bar. Marcus made his way over to them, but was stopped midway by a group of people. Not wanting to be rude, Marcus chatted with the people and tried to keep an eye on his man. One of the guys in the group demanded his full attention and so Marcus turned away. When the guy had finished his story and Marcus focused his eyes back where Cederick was standing, Cederick was alone. Disappointed, Marcus excused himself from the group and went inside the house to use the bathroom.

On his way to the bathroom, Marcus noticed the framed diplomas hanging on a wall in a den adjacent to the bathroom. Curiosity won out over any physical need to use the bathroom and Marcus walked into the den and closely examined the PhD degree from Harvard Medical School. Marcus was engrossed in his thoughts and so he didn't hear the owner of the degree enter the room.

"So this was where you disappeared off to." A rich and cultured voice said.

Marcus, startled, turned and faced the man standing in the doorway to the room. It was the man he had lost outside. Marcus smiled and walked towards him hand extended in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Marcus."

"And I'm the physical representation of the degree you've been studying." The man flashed a killer smile and gave Marcus' hand a firm shake.

"You have a very nice home" Marcus looked at the degree "Calvin."

"Thank you. I trust you're enjoying yourself." It was a statement, not a question, and it piqued Marcus' curiosity.

"So, Cederick tells me you're a shark."

Marcus cringed slightly at Calvin's word choice, but one look into Calvin's eyes told him that he was jesting. Marcus smiled.

"Yes. I work on Wall Street."

Calvin smiled. "My practice is on Wall Street as well. I'm a plastic surgeon." He paused and looked over Marcus deliberately. "I don't ever have patients as good looking as you examining my credentials." Calvin punctuated the line with a smile and Marcus felt himself charmed. "Since you're inside, would you like the grand tour of the place?" Marcus said yes and Calvin took him throughout his home.

Marcus noticed the framed photo above the fireplace. It was a beautiful evening picture of New York's skyline. There was a smaller photo of an Amish man in full costume posed in front of an Amish bakery. It was a black and white photo and it captured Marcus' attention.

"I took that last year. It's in front of a bakery that is really close to my loft in the village."

"It's a very good picture."

"I took a couple of photography classes to fulfill my art requirement in my undergrad. I once considered becoming a photographer, but I didn't want to be another gay artist living in the village."

"You grew up in New York?"

"Born and raised, you?"

"I was born in Los Angeles. My parents divorced shortly thereafter and my mom moved to Tribeca with my stepfather."

"That's a great distance from your father. Did you keep in touch with him?"

Marcus' voice was clipped. "My father and I don't speak to each other."

"Really… what did he do to earn your hatred?"

"He chose his job over his family. He abandoned us. My stepfather on the other hand was the perfect family man. He made my mother very happy." Marcus looked around. He was uncomfortable talking about a man he knew nothing and had no desire to learn. "Look, could we change the subject to something more upbeat?"

Calvin smiled. "Certainly, let me show you the rest of the house." He steered Marcus around a corner and up a short flight of stairs. "This is my bedroom…"

That was how their relationship started. Marcus ended up spending the rest of the weekend with Calvin in his home on Fire Island. When the weekend was up, they made arrangements to meet in the city for dinner. They saw each other regularly and within three months they decided to move in together. They were perfect housemates as they both out of the necessity of busy schedules kept an ordered and neat home, and they both preferred to eat out over cooking meals in. Money was never short, so they ate in some of the finest restaurants in the city, and when time allowed, would take in a Broadway show or two. They didn't suffocate one another with proximity, and they had frequent and very passionate sex. Monogamy wasn't an issue with either one of them, so they were able to settle down into domestic bliss.

When 911 hit Calvin took on numerous pro bono projects for the disfigured victims of the tragedy and for the NYPD, EMTs and firemen. He was voted into an exclusive club for doctors that included a country club membership in the Hamptons. People magazine came into their home to do a story on the benevolent and generous Dr. Watterson. Calvin was recognized on the streets and Marcus was extremely proud of him.

A year and a half later in Canada they were married. While the US government wouldn't recognize their union, Marcus took extreme care in setting up all their legal documents, so that if something happened to the other the one left behind would have no problems legally with rights of survivorship.

April 2002 Dr. Watterson's Office

Calvin pulled off his surgical gloves with a snap balled them up and threw them in the bin marked biohazard. He smiled briefly at his surgical team and then left the operating room. He had just finished his last procedure of the day and all he had left to do was to review some case files on his desk in his office.

He walked down the hallway and as he passed the reception desk his secretary caught his attention.

"Dr. Watterson, you had a package dropped off a few minutes ago. I put it on your desk." The phone rang. "Dr. Watterson's office how may I help you?" She looked up. "It's for you." Calvin made a gesture with his hands. "I'm sorry, but you'll want to schedule an appointment with the doctor. His hours for meeting with new clients are on Mondays and Wednesdays from twelve to two… I'm sorry, but the doctor doesn't see anyone without an appointment…" She looked up a confused expression on her face. "That's odd, he hung up."

"Must have changed their minds. I'll be in my office reviewing cases hold all my calls please." Calvin walked into his office and shut the door. The package was on his desk. It was a medium size box and there was no return address or distinctive markings of any kind. _Hmm, that's odd._

He sat down at his desk and studied the package. _I didn't order anything recently. This must be a mistake. _He picked up the phone, and paused. There was something about the package that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He put the phone back into its cradle and picked up the box. It didn't weight more than six maybe seven pounds. He set the box back down on his desk and opened a file drawer. The package would have to wait for now. He started his methodical review of case files. He was interrupted by the buzzing of his pager on his belt. He looked down to study the number and didn't recognize it. _Must be a wrong number. _Only a few people had the number to his personal pager and he knew all their numbers by heart. He resumed his case reviews. Again, his pager went off. He looked down. It was the same number only this time there was a 911 signature after it. This time Calvin picked up the phone and dialed the number. The person answered on the first ring.

"This is Dr. Calvin Watterson. Someone paged me from this number."

A computer generated voice clicked in. "Open your package Dr. Watterson or your husband is dead." The line went dead and Calvin's heart pounded painfully in his chest. Quickly he opened the box to find a small laptop computer. He took the computer out of the box and looked for anything else he could find but there was nothing. He turned the computer on but when it had finished booting up there was a password protection screen. There was a knocking at his door.

"Come in." His secretary entered with a bouquet of flowers.

"These just came for you Dr. Watterson. I thought your birthday wasn't until next week."

"It isn't."

"Well this is FTD's birthday arrangement I know this because-"

He cut his secretary off. "Just give me the flowers please and shut the door."

"Are you okay doctor? You don't look so well." She paused taking in the laptop on his desk. "I didn't know you were getting a laptop, they are so convenient, you'll love it Joe and I love ours."

"I'm fine Cheryl." Calvin put on his best poker face he could muster. "Just tired, please let me enjoy my flowers now." His secretary handed him the flowers and shut the door.

Calvin located the card and ripped the envelope open almost tearing the card inside in half. Typed on the card was a phone number which Calvin quickly dialed. The same computer voice answered.

"The password is Marcus star Phipps." The line went dead again. Calvin quickly typed in MarcusPhipps and the computer screen opened to a video program. Calvin pressed play and immediately he saw Marcus sitting blindfolded in a chair. His arms and legs were tightly bound and his undershirt was soaked through with sweat. A computer voice located behind the camera started speaking:

_Dr. Calvin Watterson, Man of the Year, as crowned by People magazine. As you can see, we have what you value most in the world. If you want to see your husband again, you will follow our instructions without any deviation. I will allow you a moment to get something to write on, as this message is a one time thing. If you do not follow these instructions exactly, Marcus Phipps will die._

Calvin grabbed a yellow legal pad and several pens (just in case one was to run out of ink). The voice continued:

_First, and let me make this especially clear, you are not to contact any authorties. Your home and office is bugged as are all your personal and professional phone lines. In the right hand desk drawer is a key to a storage locker in JFK Airport. The locker number is 747. In this locker you will find a change of clothes and a passport. I'm going to ask you to smile pretty for the camera please…your printer will print out the photo shortly. You will have to take this photo with you to JFK and paste it into your passport. Don't worry about remembering glue. The paper in your printer has been changed, just peel off the backing and apply._

_Second, you will report to the eticket counter for Continental Airlines. Enter the reservation code U75879006 and your boarding pass will be printed for you. You will be met at your destination in the baggage claim area._

_Finally, you will have to clear your appointments for the next month. Just tell Cheryl, your secretary that you need a vacation. After all, how many of those bored housewives you nip and tuck on really need the services you provide? It is now… 4p.m. Your flight leaves at 7:50. You'd better hurry since you don't want to miss your flight._

The screen went blank and a soft whirring sound could be heard from the computer. True to what the guy had said, the computer was erasing itself. Calvin went to his printer and found the color printout of his picture. He put his files quickly back into his desk and locked the drawer. He opened his right hand desk drawer and took the locker key. He left his office and told Cheryl the cover story he had been given. She looked a little askance as he relayed the story, but as it had been almost a year since he took his last vacation, she didn't grill him.

It took over an hour for Calvin to get to JFK by taxi. Friday evening rush hour traffic in New York City is legendary. Calvin had the feeling that the person or persons involved in this scheme had deliberately planned it to be this way. He literally had to run to make it. He did not like this feeling of not being in control. He wasn't used to it. He got out of the taxi at the Continental Airlines terminal and went to the eticket counter where he entered in his code and printed out his boarding pass. Calvin looked around him taking in his surroundings. He felt the eyes of every person watching him. Any one set of eyes could be his tail. He knew in the pit of his stomach that his every movement was being watched.

He located his locker. True to his instructions, there was a passport as well as a large envelope inside. He opened the envelope. There was a brief typewritten message:

_Put your wallet, watch, cell phone, PDA and pager in this locker. On the flight a blonde stewardess will ask for your drink order. You will order a bloody mary. See you in a few hours._

His wardrobe was folded neatly. There was a pair of Levis, a white button down collar oxford shirt, a grey V neck sweater, a Rolex watch, and a pair of black shoes with rubber soles. He took his new wallet out of the envelope and opened it. Inside was his new drivers license, credit cards, identification badge for a company he never heard of, and 500 dollars cash (four one hundred dollar bills and five twenties all in sequential order). He took his clothes into the men's restroom and promptly changed. He left his old clothes in the locker with his other things, shut and locked the door, and headed for his flight terminal. He looked at his watch. He had less than one hour before his flight was scheduled to take off. He hoped that he would be able to make it through security in time. Maybe since he had no baggage he would be able to get through in time.

Flight # 1348 departed JFK on time. After the 747 reached its cruising altitude, the stewardesses came out with the food and beverage carts. As he had been told, a blonde stewardess attended on him. Calvin ordered his bloody mary and ate the in flight meal served to him. When he had finished both his drink and his meal, he put his seat back and tried to calm his thoughts.

_Who were these people? What did they want him for? _

It was obvious that these people were not on the up and up. Calvin wondered if this was a mob job. He had heard of abductions before that suited the mob's evil purposes. But the more he thought about his circumstances, the more he became convinced that it wasn't the mob. Sure the mob had unlimited funds, but how high up did their resources reach? Could this be some covert government operation? He knew Marcus' father was some kind of a government official just because of some of the comments Marcus would make when they would watch the news together. There was nothing he could do. The realization of that fact both scared and enraged him. Calvin Watterson was not a man to be manipulated and controlled.

A few hours later the flight landed at the international airport in Mexico City. As Calvin was leaving the plane the blonde flight attendant handed him something. It was a small tin box very like what mints came in from upscale stores like Neiman Marcus. He opened the box and under a slip of paper were two small white pills. He unfolded the paper and read the message: _Take these when you get inside the limo. _

He walked down to the baggage pick up area. There were several drivers holding up placards with names written on them. Calvin checked his passport to see which name he should be looking for. He no sooner had his passport out of his pocket when he was approached by a large man dressed up as a driver. He spoke with a very thick Spanish accent.

"Doctor Washington?" Calvin looked at the name in his passport: James T. Washington. He nodded his reply cautiously. "Your limo awaits. Follow me." Calvin did as he was instructed. The driver opened the rear door to the limo for him and waited as he climbed inside. The windows to the limo were tinted. No one could see in and he could barely see out. The bar in the back of the limo was stocked with bottled water. Calvin looked up to see the limo driver watching him through the rearview mirror. "We do not leave until you take the pills you were given. If we don't arrive to our destination on time, your husband dies." That was all Calvin needed to hear. He palmed the pills and took them. The driver rolled up the partition and pulled out of the passenger pick up area. Calvin noticed that they were heading in an eastern direction. In about twenty minutes time the pills had worked their way into Calvin's blood system and Calvin passed out.

When Calvin awoke, he was disoriented. The Rolex he had been given was missing and so was his passport and wallet. He was in a room without windows and the air conditioning was uncomfortably cold. He shivered and the room was filled with the computer generated voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Doctor Watterson. I trust your flight was comfortable." This was stated as a fact and not in any way meant to show concern for Calvin's comfort.

"What do you want with me? Where's Marcus? What have you done with him?" Calvin asked these questions in rapid succession.

"Relax, doctor, Marcus is fine and if you keep following orders as well as you have done so far, no harm will come to him." There was a brief pause to let the information sink in before the voice continued. "I need your reconstructive skills doctor. I have two patients for you to do."

A panel on the wall slid open revealing two monitors. One of the monitors turned on revealing a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her mid forties. She had a supple body and long black hair. She looked frightened as though she did not want to be where she was at the time.

The other woman was similar in build and a beauty, but she looked like she had been through hell. Calvin's heartfelt sympathy went out to both women.

"What do you want me to do with these women?"

"It's simple. You're going to make the livelier woman into an exact copy of the almost dead one."

Calvin looked at the two women more closely. As it stood, they could pass for sisters they were so close in build and facial structure.

"What you're asking for is impossible. No one can do what you want me to do." The second monitor turned on revealing Marcus prone on an operating table. Doctors and nurses were in the room monitoring his vitals.

"What you fail to understand Calvin is that I hold all the cards. Your husband has undergone some fairly substantial surgery. He needs close monitoring right now. With one press of a button I can withdraw the doctors and nurses he needs for a successful recovery. As for the procedure I want you to do, it has been done successfully on numerous occasions in Russia and the Balkans. I kept the subject alive so that you could glean every nuance of her expressions. The original will not survive the procedure, but her double will. And you will employ every ounce of the skills that got you Man of the Year reconstructing half of New York City's finest. I researched you thoroughly. I know you are quite capable, but if you need further motivation: the pills you took several hours ago served two purposes. They knocked you out so I could safely transport you here and they are a new biological weapon I bought from a middle eastern terrorist group. If you do not receive the antidote within the next nine months, your body will slowly shut down like someone in end stage MS. I'm sure you of all people know that that is not a pleasant way to leave this life." There was another pause. "I've taken into account the number of procedures you will need to perform and the amount of time off needed in between operations. There is no time to lose." Another panel in the wall slid open revealing a file cabinet. "You have exactly eighteen hours to rest and prepare for the first procedure which is outlined in the file. One final word of caution, if you in any way mess up or sabotage any of the forthcoming procedures, I will turn Marcus into a vegetable and will keep you here long enough for the most devastating effects of your disease to take place before I throw the both of you out in the streets without money or identification. We're not in Kansas anymore and there is no Dorothy and entourage to help you find your way back home. You'll both die in the streets and be buried in pine boxes because no one will be able to identify you."

The room was filled with silence. Only the humming of the air conditioning could be heard. Calvin walked over to the file cabinet and started studying the file. He had no choice.

Over the next few months the procedures went smoothly. Calvin was allowed to visit Marcus' bedside and he spent quite a few hours talking with both his patients. The one undergoing all the surgeries was quiet and was always with him whenever he was with the other woman. He never learned either of their names, but the non-surgical woman often mentioned a Lucinda or Lucy. She wanted him to deliver a message to her daughter: _Tell her I love her, please… _The tone of her voice plus the entreaty in her eyes ate away at him until he could no longer sleep, and then over time, he felt nothing at all for her and his visits with Marcus gradually decreased until he wasn't seeing him at all. Eventually, he forgot all about Marcus Phipps. The Voice was growing ever pleased with his work and promised him that there would be other patients for him to operate on. That pretty soon, he, Doctor Elron Washington, would be allowed to come and go as he pleased from his nice luxurious condo in the city. The Voice was pleased and that was all that mattered.

Lucy looked at Scud. Maybe she was being a little overdramatic, but considering what she had just been through it was understandable.

"Luce, I know you want to go in there and raise some hell, but I think you should leave it to the DEBS."

"No, Scud, Amy can't go in there. It's a horrible place really." She was growing tired. Whenever she got really emotional these days it totally wiped her out. Lucy yawned.

"And you think you're in any condition to deal with Annie Hall and lord knows how many of her minions?" Scud studied his boss and best friend of over twenty years. He was concerned with Lucy's apparent plateau in her recovery. _I'm gonna have to tell the Doc about this new development. _

"Well, I should be with them as a consultant at the very least." Lucy tried to suppress another yawn but failed. Scud got up out of his chair and helped walk her to her room talking all the way.

"Now Lucy, if you go in there, Ms. Petrie-dish will lock you up and throw away the key. You and I are still wanted criminals in spite of our stellar records since retirement."

He helped her into bed and turned out the light. Scooter immediately jumped up onto the foot of the bed and snuggled close to his most favorite master. "G'night Luce. Sweet dreams and all that."

When Scud was out of hearing range, he took out his cell phone and called Doc. Doc answered on the third ring. "Doc, we've got a problem with Lucy."

"What is it?" Doc's voice sounded heavy with sleep. Scud looked at his watch it was after eleven.

"Sorry if I woke you Doc, but I'm concerned with Lucy's recovery. She seems to have stagnated."

A note of reassurance entered Doc's tone. "These things take time, Scud. She was completely wiped out you know."

"I do know, Doc, and that's why I'm worried. Lucy has always been a fast heal. She's come back from far worse physically, but this just isn't right."

A new note, one of deep concern entered Doc's voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

Scud paused for a moment afraid to say the words on his mind. "She's lost her grit, Doc. Earlier she was all hell fire to go into the DEBS, bust Amy out and go after Annie Hall, but I was able to talk her out of it _without much of a fight on her part."_

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Scud heard the phone click in his ear and felt a small wave of relief flood over him. He wished Amy or Janet were here to talk to.

Doc arrived ten minutes later and immediately went into Lucy's room. Lucy was sleeping and Scooter snored quietly beside her. Doc gently took Lucy's wrist to get her pulse. Her pulse was within normal range. He checked her coloring. It too was normal. From the outset he could not find anything physically wrong with her. He sighed deeply and removed a syringe and several tubes from his bag.

Lucy awoke at the clinking of the tubes and Doc braced himself for a fight. It was when Lucy offered her arm with no resistance that true panic set in on both Doc and Scud's hearts.

Doc was in his lab running test after test on Lucy's blood samples. As before, he could not find anything wrong, but this time he could find no explanation for the increased white blood cell count. Lucy's immune system was fighting something, but Doc couldn't tell what. It appeared that her body was fighting itself, that it was no longer capable of recognizing its own DNA. _Something has to be causing this. _

Doc has been in Lucy's life from the delivery room when he delivered her wrapped in a sterile sheet to her eager parents. He was the family physician and he witnessed first hand the growing pains that all had to go through in the Reynolds family. In all his years of service he had never let them down. He wasn't about to start now either Doc logged into his computer and went to a pathology search engine. He inputted Lucy's symptoms and blood characteristics and waited for a result of some kind. It was the longest wait of his life.

Annie Hall's Office, Camp Holy Spirit

Rene Escondido, alias Annie Hall, was sitting at her desk alone in her office at Camp Holy Spirit. On her desk was a framed pictured of Julie at her senior prom. _She was so beautiful once. She had the world at her fingertips… _

Underneath the many wigs and facial prosthetics she wore, Rene was a beautiful woman. Her ash blonde hair was graying gracefully at the temples, and her skin still held its shape around her piercing blue eyes. She had the good bone structure of a prom queen and in her younger days she held the Miss Orange County title.

Rene and Hector met in the checkout line at the A&P where Rene worked. Rene was 20 at the time and attending a community college. Hector had just finished his work in Computer Software at UCLA and he and some college buddies had dropped in to buy some beer for a party. Hector had, in one look of her ice blue eyes, an instant attraction to Rene, and they began dating shortly thereafter.

It was a halcyon romance. Hector would wait for Rene to get off shift and he would drive her home talking all the way about the various software products he and his buddies were developing. They went on many dates to the movies, theatre, and even a couple of daytrips to Disney World. The couple was each other's best friend and closest confidant. Hector loved Rene for her beauty as well as her mind. Rene was equally enamored. They were married after a two year courtship.

Their first and only child, Julie, came early in their marriage. It was halfway through her pregnancy that Hector's career in computer software skyrocketed into computer history. His small business was shoved into the limelight when a program he and his buddy Joe from college, developed the first ever tracking software. Both Bill Gates and Steve Jobs competed furiously for the rights to the software driving the price of Hector and Joe's business through the roof and when finally sold to Microsoft for an undisclosed sum, made them both millionaires many times over with shares in Microsoft as a bonus. Gates made Hector CEO of the new software division branch of his company, and finances were never a problem for the Escondido family again. Rene was free to be a full time mom to Julie and to develop her other, various interests.

Julie was a charmer from the delivery room on. All of the doctors and nurses wore irrepressible smiles when they saw mother Rene holding her daughter. The Escondido family was an extremely handsome one. The only blemish on their family was its size. After Julie, try as they could, Rene could not get pregnant again. Many miscarriages later, they even tried the surrogate route, but it always ended in disappointment. Rene decided then, (after the last failed surrogate attempt) with the iron will resolution of a mother, that her only child would have all the advantages and opportunities that she could get for her.

They invested much in Julie's upbringing. Julie went to various camps to develop her mind, body and soul. Her parents exposed her to a variety of cultures and cuisines. Her parents spared no expense in exposing their daughter to all that was available.

As a result, Julie had a mind that was curious about all things no matter how small, and she had a heart full of love. She enjoyed the outdoors as well as the more esoteric academic exercises. She could play a mean game of poker and was quite adept at bluffing. Julie had an interesting mix of her mother's and father's DNA. She inherited all of their strengths and seemingly little of their weaknesses.

When Julie was tested in elementary school she scored above her peers in all areas. When Hector and Rene received the results, and after following the news stories of inadequacies in public school education, they pulled Julie out of her neighborhood school, and at great expense enrolled her into the exclusive private school for exceptional children (and celebrities who could bribe their child's way in with the right price tag), so Julie was in classes with the future Rhodes Scholars and top thinkers.

Both Rene and Hector were proud of Julie's accomplishments in and outside of school. She was the president of the National Honor Society and she was involved in many philanthropic activities in the community. By the midpoint of her senior year she had received thousands in scholarship money to use towards college. Berkeley was offering her a full ride and so was Stanford, California's two top universities. Harvard and Princeton came knocking and so did Yale, MIT, Brown and Smith. She was the academic most wanted and Newsweek featured her in an article in their magazine.

Julie had every reason to be arrogant and unapproachable, but she wasn't. She had a self effacing manner about her and she never considered herself to be better than anyone. She was voted most friendly and most likely to win Miss America in her senior class. (Though she blushed at the first and was flabbergasted by the second.)

Everyone thought that Julie would marry her high school sweetheart, Thomas Harris, after graduation. They were speechless the Monday after prom when word spread about the big breakup with Tom, and their mouths were full of speculation and innuendo the more time Julie spent with Lucy Reynolds. Rene was especially puzzled by her daughter's newfound friendship with the equally beautiful Reynolds girl, but she held hope that Julie would get over whatever it was she had held against Thomas and reconcile their relationship. Rene felt that Julie was spending an inordinate amount of time with Lucy, but the girl was well mannered and bright, so she didn't completely disapprove.

She didn't begin to suspect her daughter's friendship with Lucy until after a year at college. When Julie came home, she didn't have any dating stories to share, and she hadn't pledged a sorority. She inadvertently found out about Julie's many visits home on weekends when she thought that her daughter was at school. She found this out from people who had seen the two girls together shopping. Rene was bothered by this behavior, and she hoped that her daughter would quickly outlive this phase. Rene and Hector had a few arguments about it. Hector didn't see what the problem was, and Rene wouldn't let it go. Rene accused Hector of being dismissive, and he accused her of being a nitpicking worrywart.

Rene and Hector's world came crashing down on them the evening they received the phone call from the police asking them to come down to the station. When they arrived, (hair mussed and makeup free for Rene, a full shadow of beard for Hector) they were quickly taken into a room and asked to wait. They were kept waiting for over 45 minutes, anxiety mounting with each passing second. A detective finally entered the room carrying a thick case file.

The detective showed them pictures of Lucy's parents and asked them if they knew the family. They said that, yes, they did know the Reynolds as their daughter, Julie was very good friends with their daughter, Lucy. There was a pause and then the detective informed them that Lucy's father, three uncles and some other friends had been slaughtered that evening in their home.

Hector and Rene froze in their seats immediately worried about their daughter, for they knew she had been over at the Reynolds' house that evening. The detective then showed them a Polaroid photo and asked if they knew the girl in the picture.

They both looked at the photo, a sickening sinking feeling in their souls, and recognized their daughter and identified her to the detective, their bodies shaking with shock, grief, and uncontrollable sobs. Rene wanted to see her daughter's body right then, but was told that Julie was a sight not to be endured by any parent, and since they had identified the body for them, the order was sent for an immediate cremation.

Hector and Rene were furious with the detective. Since when did the police make personal decisions for the family? Hector threatened a lawsuit, and a supervisor and grief counselor were called in to the room. After it was explained to them that there was no undertaker who could make Julie's corpse viewable for a wake, did the Escondidos finally accept what had happened. They received their daughter's ashes a few days later and held the funeral the next week.

No parent should ever outlive their progeny. It is unnatural and unexpected. The unending grief and shock builds a wedge between the strongest of unions. Many marriages do not survive the death of a child. This fact held true for the Escondido bond. Hector buried himself in his work and alienated himself from his wife and friends. Rene blamed Hector for encouraging his daughter's friendship with Lucy. This wound a mere splinter at first grew into the wedge that destroyed their relationship. They had attended the Reynolds' funeral in a show of support for Lucy and while Hector understood why Lucy wasn't in attendance, Rene was enraged and took it personally that Lucy had missed both her family's and her best friend's funerals.

It wasn't until she was cleaning out her daughter's room a few months later, that she found her diary and read it. Rene wished that she had just packed the diary away with her daughter's other things, but her overwhelming curiosity had won out, and she read of the horrid and unnatural love affair her daughter had been having with Lucy.

The vivid details sickened Rene. She read her daughter's entries over and over and learned when their affair started and how. She blamed Lucy for her daughter's death, even though in her rational mind, she knew that Lucy hadn't pulled the trigger. If Lucy hadn't seduced her daughter, Julie would still be with her. She grew obsessed with the Reynolds Schaeffer feud lore in the news and she repeatedly refused to drop it as her husband so often asked of her.

Rene and Hector grew apart and within a year of their daughter's death had a no fault divorce. Rene received a very good settlement and the two went their separate ways. Hector to a younger, more fertile version of Rene; Rene to her obsession with the gay agenda.

Rene started locally. She went to her daughter's private school and paid out a good sum to private investigators to have its entire staff investigated. She then made it her personal mission to have every single lesbian and gay teacher, sponsor, and coach fired. Next, she got on the board of the school, and every nontraditional family had its kid or kids expelled from the school on moral grounds. Since it was a private school and wasn't receiving any state funds, the parents had no legal recourse. After accomplishing all that, she still felt the emptiness inside. She then felt the drive to save the heathen homosexuals, and opened her first Camp in California. In the early days of the camp, she didn't employ the barbaric methods that she had used on Lucy. She tried with the Scriptures and multiple therapy sessions. She received in the mail a brochure about drug induced therapy and immediately sought more information. A few months later she was putting the new drug into her camper's food and water supply and was seeing quicker results. It was around this time that she started receiving funding from various religious organizations and private individuals. She never questioned; she just deposited the large checks. Eventually, she got enough financial backing from numerous religious organizations, so that she could get the tax free status from the government.

Eventually, other, more powerful groups took notice, and before long, she was in, deep, and employing their more barbaric methods of persuasion. Rene Escondido had evolved into Annie Hall, putting an end to that chapter of her life. It wasn't long before Rene was able to bury her past, and no one in her present knew her as her former self. She was Annie Hall.

Annie stopped looking at her daughter's picture. Looking at her picture brought back many memories and refueled her anger. She knew that Hal was an undercover agent with Homeland Security. She made it a point to know all. She had planned it out this way. Before long Lucy's lover, Amy Bradshaw would be coming. She knew this and she knew that no matter what, she would have the final word. She looked at her laptop and smiled. She wasn't afraid of the DEBS, she welcomed them here with open arms.

They were in a bedroom laughing and watching television together one afternoon, very much in love. An old Woody Allen flick was on and Lucy was watching Julie's reaction to the unfolding drama. Lucy leaned over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and was lightly pushed away.

"Wait, Lucy… this is the best part." Julie's eyes were transfixed on the screen like a small child's. Lucy wasn't very into Woody Allen humour. She hardly knew any of the actors in this film they were watching. She got a slight kick out of the one female actor who dressed in slacks and a tie and vest though. That _was_ kind of cool she had to admit. The part Julie loved so much ended and she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her girlfriend. "Now, where were we…?" Julie asked teasingly and Lucy responded with a long, deep kiss which grew in intensity until they both had to break apart reluctantly for air.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Lucy asked. Julie shrugged.

"I guess from Tom." Lucy immediately felt jealousy enter her heart. A scowl formed on her features. Julie reacted. "Hey… it was never as intense and good with Tom as it is with you. I feel alive with you-I"

Lucy didn't let her finish. She immediately grabbed Julie into a big hug and held her tightly apologizing for her reaction. She just loved her so much it made her a little crazy at times.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and Julie told Lucy to never doubt how much and how completely she loved her. As they were drawing closer for another kiss, Julie's bedroom door opened. It was Mrs. Escondido. Mrs. Escondido cleared her throat and asked Julie if she should plan on Lucy staying for dinner. Julie looked at Lucy and replied yes. Mrs. Escondido paused and looked at the two girls before shutting the door. From behind the door she told them that dinner would be ready in half an hour. The two girls giggled.

Then Julie's face morphed into a worm ridden mass, the dark cavernous pits for her eyes and mouth in a computer generated voice said: _Help me!_

Lucy, jolted awake by her dream looked around weakly. Scud was in a chair asleep by the side of her bed. Lucy's heart was pounding from the vision in her dream. She looked up and saw that Scud had fallen asleep with the television on. It was playing an old, very familiar movie. Lucy watched with heavy eyes wanting nothing more than to sleep, but something in her soul was forcing her awake. It was that actress again, the one who wore the tie/vest combo with the slacks. She listened to the dialogue. The woman's character in the movie was named Annie. Lucy stayed awake riveted to the television screen for the rest of the movie and its end credits. The name of the character as well as the movie was Annie Hall. That movie was Julie and her mother's favorite movie. Lucy was shocked at what her brain was revealing to her. _No… it couldn't be… Mrs. Escondido? Annie Hall?..._ She grew tired again. It was all she could do to nudge Scooter with her foot; he then promptly let out a bark loud enough to awaken Scud.

"Shush Scooter, you'll wake up Lucy."

A faint voice, "Scud?"

Scud immediately shot up to full attention, "Yeah, Lucy?"

In an ever weakening voice, "I know who Annie Hall is… It's Mrs. Escondido." Lucy passed out.

TBC

_**Endgame: No Mercy**_

Elenore Lorraine Petrie was sitting in her office at DEBS headquarters. She had just gotten off a conference call with Lisa from Interpol and several commanders overseas. Information had been leaked that several terrorist cells were going to target the U.N. talks in North Korea. After discussing the issue at length, Elenore agreed to dispatch several agents to help with the containment efforts. These talks could not be interrupted. Too much was at stake.

Elenore switched on her computer and checked her email. There was a message from her sister with an attachment. Elenore opened the attachment and looked at the photos of her eldest nephew's high school graduation. She had missed his graduation because she had been busy with the Annie Hall situation. She had missed out on a lot of her nephew's events, and she felt guilty about that, but crime had to be stopped. Crime never took a vacation, and it was Elenore's life mission to do what she could to stop it.

She knew that her younger sister understood her drive. After all, they had been exposed to the life altering effects of terrorists as children. Their parents, while traveling in Jerusalem, had been the unwitting victims of a car bombing protest. Orphaned at a young age, they were sent to live with an aunt in upstate New York. Elenore developed an interest in criminal investigation and her younger sister became a grief counselor.

Elenore never married; her job was her companion. The DEBS Academy was her child. She gave her all to those things. She had had a few relationships with men, but they never worked out because the men couldn't stand being second in line to her career. It was a sacrifice Elenore didn't mind making. She wanted the world to be a safe place for people to live.

_Annie Hall and Lucy Diamond, why did everything come down to Lucy Diamond? Lucy Diamond was her nemesis. All of the accomplishments she achieved paled in comparison to the very fact that Lucy was still out there free, and that she had seduced her golden child away from the DEBS was simply unforgivable. _

When her sister had called to tell her about the new man in her life several years ago, Elenore was happy for her. That was until she learned that the man her sister had fallen in love with had been a former patient. Hector Escondido was a grief stricken man whose marriage had fallen apart after his daughter had been the unwitting victim at the Reynolds' home. While Elenore didn't like the fact that he had been a patient, she couldn't deny that her sister had formed a very strong bond with him and he was good to her. Shortly after they were married, her sister was pregnant with the first of three children she would bear. He wanted more children, but her sister finally put her foot down and he reluctantly agreed. Elenore harbored secret thoughts that Hector was trying to replace the daughter he lost, and she blamed that on Lucy too.

Elenore's thoughts turned to Amy Bradshaw. What was she going to do with her? Amy had the most potential out of any recruit in the Academy, but she had turned her back on her country when she consorted with Lucy Diamond. Elenore knew that Amy would rush back into Lucy's arms at the first opportunity. It was what she had done before; she'd certainly do it again. _Damn that Lucy Diamond!_

Scud was on the phone with Janet. He had delivered Lucy's message and now he had a request to make.

"Janet, Lucy is really sick again. There is nothing Doc and me can do for her here. We're going to take her to the hospital. Doc was able to find something in Lucy's blood. She has some sort of enzyme that is shutting down her immune system. It's not organic. Doc believes it is some kind of new biological weapon. I'm emailing you the lab results. Will you check your data base to see if there's an antidote?"

"Sure Scud. I'm opening your email now." Janet entered the information. The computer was searching. A beep sounded. Janet closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. She looked at the screen. _Security Violation: Unauthorized Access_ Janet took a deep breath. "Scud, I don't have access to it."

"Can't you hack it?"

"Normally, yes, but this requires a special code. Only Mr. Phipps or Ms. Petrie can access it."

Scud thought for a moment. "Janet, can you sneak into Phipps' office and use his work station?"

A door opened behind Janet. She turned and saw Mr. Phipps coming into the room. _Shit, busted!_

"Janet, can you explain why you have tried to access a top secret data base? Something which you do not have the clearance to do?" Phipps asked.

"Mr. Phipps I only entered information. I didn't know that that information was going to lead to files for which I had no authorization to access."

"Janet, you haven't explained why yet."

"It's Lucy sir. She's sick. Her doctor thinks that some kind of biological weapon has been used on her. I entered the properties to see if there was an antidote." Janet showed Phipps the email message from Scud with the blood test properties. Phipps looked at the email and a frown formed on his features. Gently, he moved Janet aside and sat down in front of the computer. He entered his pass code and the data base opened. He pressed some keys and the name of the agent appeared: JICON.

Phipps took the phone from Janet. He cleared his throat. "Scud? Lucy's been exposed to JICON. It originated in North Korea. It is a slow acting enzyme." Phipps paused.

"What do we do for her?" Scud asked.

"You make her as comfortable as possible. Do you know when she was exposed?"

"I'm assuming it happened while she was at that camp."

"That would have been just over six months ago. What symptoms is she having?"

"Her eyes are yellow and so is her skin. She's coming in and out of consciousness."

"You're taking her to a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Better to bring her here."

"Why?"

"Because a civilian hospital isn't equipped to handle it Scud, you could have been exposed too. There's a chance we can help you. I've got your location onscreen. My people will be there in five minutes." Phipps hung up the phone and looked at Janet.

"What didn't you tell him Mr. P?"

Phipps looked down at his hands before looking Janet in the eye and responding in a grave tone. "There is no known antidote. Lucy will die and Scud too if he's been exposed."

Shinning tears appeared immediately in Janet's eyes. "Mr. Phipps, there's got to be an antidote."

"We don't have it here. The latest intel suggests that only the creator of the weapon has it. We've been working on it for months. It's a new twist on an old concept. When you don't have the manpower to fight your wars, you even the odds by wiping out the enemy with disease. I don't know how that weapon made it into Annie Hall's hands."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Janet?"

"Lucy was able to identify Annie Hall. Her name is Rene Escondido."

Phipps paused considering what he had been told. He opened up a different program on the computer and typed in the new information. The front page article with the picture of the Reynolds' house and slaughtered bodies being carried out in body bags came up. The name not noticed before now shown like a flashing neon sign: Julie Escondido, 20, deceased. Motive was now clear. Phipps searched for a last known address or an image. There wasn't one. He entered a numeric sequence and Ms. Petrie's voice answered.

"Yes Phipps?"

"We need to have a meeting now. JICON has been released and you will have a vested interest in the revelation of Annie Hall's identity."

"I'll have Lisa patched in." Petrie answered. "Conference room on the double."

In less than five minutes the conference room was packed. Phipps pressed a button on the remote and a screen came to life with three dimensional images. The old news footage from the Reynolds' slaughter came to life. It was nothing anyone in the room hadn't seen before.

"We have new intel. Lucy Diamond has been able to identify the identity of Annie Hall." Phipps began. "Annie Hall is an alias as we always thought. Her real name is Rene Escondido." An old Orange County Queen festival photo flashed before the group. "This is the only photo we have been able to locate. Our experts are now digitally enhancing the photo to age it so we can have an idea of what she looks like now." The face on the screen slowly changed in front of the group. "Bobby, do you recognize this face?"

Bobby shook his head. "She doesn't look anything like that. The hair is all wrong." He took a closer look at the photo before him. "Could you enlarge the eyes?" Phipps pressed a button and zoomed in on the face. "The eyes are the wrong color, but there's something there… I can't explain it. How does Lucy know Annie's real identity? As far as I know, while Lucy was at the camp they never crossed paths."

"Rene's daughter, Julie, who is the same age as Lucy, was killed in the shoot out at the household. We don't know what Julie was doing there. Her body was found in the front foyer. She may have just walked in at the wrong time." Phipps looked at Elenore. "Your sister is married to Julie's father, Hector. He will need to be brought in for questioning."

"Surely you don't think that Hector has anything to do with this Phipps."

"He may be able to fill in some blanks for us. There are a lot of unanswered questions that surround Rene. One of them is how did she get a hold of JICON? That is a top secret biological weapon. Lisa, that is where we will need your assistance."

"I will get MI6 on it immediately. We've been keeping a close watch on the evolution of that weapon. Our agents in North Korea and Pakistan have kept the scientists under close surveillance. They have been cooperative, but they are extremely fearful for their families."

"Bobby, it's time to go in. We need to extract Rene. We need her alive, that is a top priority. We also need to get her hard drive. We need the information that is on her computer. There will be some kind of trail we can follow to apprehend her contacts."

Bobby pressed a button and Camp Holy Spirit filled the screen. "This is the layout of the camp. It is protected on one side by the forest. There is only one main road that leads into the camp." Bobby zoomed in on a building. "This is the compound where Lucy was held. It has very high security. This other building is where the staff meets. Annie's-Rene's office is located in the northwest corner. There is underground egress. Our best chance is to come in by air quick and fast. We'll need to drop a charge to cut off the underground passage."

"Okay. Bobby pick your team."

"I want my guys from Homeland. We've worked many missions together and I know I can count on them. I want Janet for her computer skills. She's learned a lot from Scud, and since I can't have him, I'll take her." Phipps nodded his head as did Elenore. "Also, I want Max on point. No one is a better shot than her. Finally, I want Dom on backup and Amy to go in with me."

"Absolutley not." Elenore began. "Amy stays in custody here."

"I think Amy is our best chance of getting Rene out alive. Her background is similar to Julie's." Phipps nodded his head in agreement.

"Bobby, assemble your team and brief them. You'll leave in one hour." A computer alarm beeped and Phipps pressed a button.

"Lucy Diamond, Scud, Doc and a beast of a dog have arrived. They are in sick bay."

"Thank you." Phipps said. "You are dismissed." The others filed out of the room. "Elenore, we need to talk."

"About?"

"JICON."

"What about it?"

"We have an antidote. As long as Lucy hasn't been infected with a different strand, we can save her."

"That, Phipps, would be a breach of international security."

"But Elenore." Phipps began to plead.

"This is not up for discussion. Lucy is a criminal. You want to compromise the lives of millions for a common criminal?"

"You would do it for Amy Bradshaw."

"Amy Bradshaw is worth ten times more. She is the future of espionage. She's back and will work for us if Lucy is out of the picture."

"She was never ours in the first place. You're delusional. You are letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment. This is a mistake."

"I'm going to do you a favor and forget this conversation Phipps. It's dangerously close to insubordination." Ms. Petrie turned on her heel and left the room leaving Phipps alone. Phipps sighed and headed towards sick bay.

As Phipps turned the corner, he could hear the menacing growl of a large dog. When his eyes locked onto the eyes of the rottweiler, the dog let out anew with ferocious barks and growls, jowls dripping white spittle. Phipps looked at the medical technicians cowering in the corner of the room. _This isn't good._ An older man spoke up.

"You had better not come any closer. The dog is extremely protective of Lucy, always has been."

Scud added. "Only one other person can calm Scooter down when he gets like this." Phipps understood immediately and activated his watch.

"Have Amy Bradshaw brought to sick bay immediately."

In a matter of minutes, Amy was escorted into the room. The moment Scooter saw her he calmed down. He walked over to Amy and licked her palms lovingly while nudging her closer to Lucy with his body.

Amy looked at Lucy. She was awake, barely. When Lucy's eyes locked onto Amy's she formed a weak smile. Amy returned the smile and turned to Phipps.

"What's wrong with her? When I left, she was almost fully recovered. She looks worse than when we first saw her."

Phipps responded. "Lucy has been infected."

"What is it?"

"JICON, a biological weapon developed by scientists overseas and used by terrorists."

"Is there a cure? There has got to be a cure."

Phipps paused momentarily before responding. "No. All we can do is make her comfortable."

Amy's heart sank. She looked into Lucy's eyes and the resignation she saw there brought tears to her eyes. _This couldn't be happening._ "What's going to happen? How long does she have?"

"She will go into a total systemic failure. Her vital organs will shut down and she'll slip into a coma before death."

Amy looked into Lucy's eyes before she asked her next question. "Will she be in any pain?"

"There is some discomfort, yes." Phipps responded.

"But, can't we keep her alive long enough for the doctors here to find an antidote? I mean there are machines…." Lucy's eyes dilated with fear.

"No." A weak voice. "I don't want to be kept alive by a machine."

Amy closed her eyes and tears fell freely down her cheeks. She shook her head, her will not accepting what Mr. Phipps had told her. She looked at Scud and Doc. They both had a downcast expression on their faces. _Why is everyone giving up?_

"Amy, we know who Annie Hall is. Lucy was able to identify her. We have a team set to leave to bring her in. You are a part of that team. It is very important that we bring Rene Escondido in alive." Phipps paused. "If there is an antidote for JICON, she may have it. Since it is a deadly weapon, and she was handling it, there is an extremely high chance that she has it on her person or entered into her computer."

Amy looked at Phipps and then she looked at Lucy. She saw the spark of hope in Lucy's eyes at this new information. Amy took Lucy's hand into her own and gave it a squeeze. Looking into Lucy's eyes with steely determination she said to Phipps, "We're wasting time." And to Lucy, "I'm going to get that antidote for you if it's the last thing I ever do. Don't you dare die on me. I love you." Amy lightly brushed Lucy's bangs off her forehead and kissed Lucy lightly there. Lucy looked into Amy's clear blue eyes and smiled weakly. Lucy's eyes said it all. She had complete faith in Amy.

The flight to the camp took under two hours. Bobby was in charge and he had briefed everyone on the plane. Everyone had a concrete understanding of the layout of the camp and the choreographed attack. It was expected that everything would run smoothly.

The charges were dropped first to block off an escape. The few armed personnel that were there were no match for Bobby's men and Max's sharp shooting abilities. It wasn't long before Bobby, Amy, Janet and Dominique had only a door between themselves and Rene Escondido. Janet took a small charge out of her pack and set to work on blasting the door open.

On the other side of the door Rene Escondido sat at her desk in front of a computer. She was typing in different sequences and calmly waiting for her meeting with Amy Bradshaw. She knew exactly what she was going to do and a cold calculating smile crossed her face.

KABOOM! When the smoke cleared Amy saw Rene Escondido sitting at her desk. She had on a red wig and she was dressed in all black fatigues. Rene smiled at Amy. The smile sent goose bumps up Amy's arms. Amy had her Browning aimed at Rene. She walked towards her.

"Hello Miss Bradshaw. Or should I call you the Perfect Score?" Rene got up from her desk and put her hands in the side pockets of her pants. She had an eerie air about her that sounded off alarms in Amy's head. Bobby, Janet, Dominique and Max quickly walked into the room weapons pulled and focused on Rene Escondido. Rene looked at Bobby. "Bobby, aren't you wondering just a little bit why it's been so easy to find me?" A look of confusion crossed Bobby's face and then the dance of fear betrayed his otherwise scowling expression. Rene laughed. "I've known who you were from day one Bobby. It's too bad you were too stupid to catch it and now you've lead the DEBS into a death trap."

To punctuate the end of her statement a steel door shot up from the ground sealing off the exit from the room. Bars of three inch diameter shot down on the windows thoroughly preventing any escape. They were all trapped in the room together.

"You will never take me alive." Rene pulled her hands out from her pockets. In one hand she held a remote control. In the other she had a vial of clear liquid. Rene pressed the button on the remote and the computer screen started counting down from ten minutes. "It's time for me to go now." Rene pressed a different button on the remote and a hidden door opened into a secret passageway out of the building. Rene quickly walked though and the door just as quickly shut behind her.

"Shit! Bobby I thought you knew everything about this place." Max said. Bobby was silent.

"Oh sheet what are we going to do?" Dominique added.

Amy looked at Janet and Janet ran to the computer. It was their only chance. She had to hack in to stop the countdown or open that secret passageway out of there. Amy walked over to where the door had been and studied the area. Bobby tried to communicate with his men on the compound, but his radio wasn't working, interference.

"Bobby, was every room in this compound under surveillance?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Then there's a way out." Amy looked for the camera. "It has to be here somewhere…" Amy found a bookshelf with framed photos. She studied the photos. There was one of a beautiful blonde girl. It looked like a photo taken for school. "Janet, patch into the surveillance software. Reroute it." Janet did as she was instructed.

"Got it."

Amy opened the frame of the photo and took out the picture. The picture wasn't really a picture but a colored gel made to look like a picture. Amy located the wires and started stripping them. "Bobby, that switch by the desk, turn it off." Bobby did as he was told.

Just as Amy had suspected, the moment the switch was turned off a red beam lit near the door Rene had exited through. All the circuits were connected and her rewiring and rerouting had activated the hidden alternate power source. "Max, shoot that beam dead center."

POW! The door opened. Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief. Amy charged through the door possessed. "I'm going after Rene. Janet stop the countdown."

"But Amy, there's only five minutes left. I don't know if that's enough time…" Amy didn't hear Janet for she was off and running down the passageway after Rene.

Rene was sitting in her black Hummer. The door to the outside wouldn't open. Something was jammed and since the place was abandoned there was no one to help her. _Dammit! Trapped!_ Rene looked in her rear view mirror and saw Amy Bradshaw running towards her, gun drawn. _How did she get out?_ There was little time. Rene climbed out of the car hands raised, her right hand firmly holding the vial of clear liquid. Rene spoke in a low tone.

"Don't come any closer and put that gun away. I will drop this." Rene shook her hand slightly for emphasis. "You don't want me to do that."

Amy looked at the vial in Rene's hand. She knew in her heart what Rene was holding. Slowly, she holstered her gun. Eyes focused on the vial in Rene's hand. Lucy's life captive in Rene's hand.

"Is that the antidote for JICON?"

"Yes."

"You're going to give me that antidote."

Rene's voice was bitter and harsh. "So you can save that murdering lover of yours? Never!"

A calm tone entered Amy's voice. "Lucy never murdered anyone. Least of all Julie, she loved her."

"She is the reason my daughter is dead."

"No" corrected Amy, "The Schaeffers are responsible for that. Lucy didn't pull the trigger."

"She seduced Julie. Julie had a bright future ahead of her. She could have become anything. She had the world at her feet."

"What happened was a tragedy. Don't you think that if Lucy could go back and change things she would?"

"Lucy didn't care for Julie. She couldn't even attend her funeral."

"Lucy's life was in danger. The Schaeffers were after her too."

There was a tense moment of silence in which the two women looked at each other anxiously. "You would say anything to save your lover. You don't care about Julie. She was a lot like you."

"Mrs. Escondido, I'm a little pressed for time here. My orders are to bring you in alive. I want that antidote and I am going to come in closer to get it. You're going to give it to me because if anything happens to that antidote, my instructions to keep you alive are null and void. Do you understand what I am saying?" Amy's voice had changed from calm and reasonable to menacing and threatening. A change had taken place inside her. Amy had been backed into corners all her life and like a wild lion, she took charge of her environment. Simply put Amy had had enough.

"And I told you and your friends that you would never take me alive." Rene opened her hand and watched as the vial fell towards the floor. Amy leaped and reached out hand extended to catch the precious liquid. The vial hit the tips of Amy's fingers and rolled onto the floor under the Hummer beyond Amy's reach. Rene jumped onto Amy going for the gun holstered at her side.

Rene was no match for Amy physically and Amy adroitly wrestled her away. Something snapped inside Amy and she took Rene's head and viciously pounded it against the floor knocking her out. Amy heard Bobby's voice behind her.

"Amy, we've got to go. Janet couldn't get the sequence to stop. We have less than two minutes to get out of here." Max, Janet, and Dominique ran into the room. Bobby gathered Rene Escondido in his arms opened the rear of the Hummer, and placed her inside the car. "Get in guys, the place is going to blow." He started the Hummer and pressed the button to open the door. The door wouldn't open. "Shit!" Bobby got out of the car and ran to the wall panel. He opened it and hotwired the wires. The door slowly opened. "Amy, get in."

"Wait! I have to get the vial under the car."

"There's no time!"

Amy reached with her long legs for the vial. She heard it clink she was able to roll the vial. She could hear it rolling. And then the rolling stopped. Amy looked under the car and saw a grate. She had rolled the vial into the grate.

"Back up, Bobby. Quick!"

Bobby backed the Hummer out a few feet and Amy leaped onto the grate fingers tearing through the metal to lift the grate off the floor. It was too heavy for her to lift. Amy looked at Bobby through tear filled eyes, eyes that screamed _help me_! Bobby got out of the Hummer and together they lift the grate up from the floor. Amy reached in to the dark water and felt around frantically for the vial. Her fingertips brushed against something solid and Amy grasped at it and brought it up. It was the vial unharmed. Amy smiled and got into the vehicle. Bobby gunned the engine and the truck slammed into reverse. They were able to get several feet away when a loud blast literally shook the ground beneath them. They had gotten out safe.

They were back at headquarters in less than three hours. Amy immediately went to Lucy's bedside. She looked into Lucy's eyes and showed her the vial she had rescued. Lucy looked back at her and smiled weakly. Amy handed the vial over to Doc who took it eagerly and left the room.

"You're going to be just fine Luce." Again Lucy managed a weak smile and extended her hand towards Amy. Amy grasped her hand and held it firmly between her own. "When you're all better I was thinking that we could go after those terrorists who put JICON into Rene Escondido's hands. What do you think about that?"

"Yes." Lucy paused, she took a deep breath and with great effort she spoke again. "I don't blame Mrs. Es-"

Amy cut Lucy off. "We've got Rene in custody here. You would not believe the people she was mixed up with. We'll make her talk Max and me. She won't know what hit her."

Lucy finished her thought. "She lost her daughter … her only child … my father might have done the same … It doesn't matter now. I have you and we're together again."

"Yes, that's all that matters." Amy smiled sweetly at her love and kissed her gently on her forehead which was burning up with fever. _Damn it, where was Doc with that antidote? What was taking him so long?_

"Amy? I'm just going to shut my eyes for a bit. I'm really sleepy." Lucy looked into the crystal clear blue eyes of her love. "I love you, hon."

"Yes get some rest, babe. I love you too." Lucy shut her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Martin Phipps was sitting at his desk contemplating a legal sized envelope. The handwritten address on its front was one Phipps hadn't seen in a very long time. The sharply formed letters and eloquent slope was a close mimic of his own handwriting. Martin was holding in his hand the first communication from his son in over ten years. He reached into the center drawer of his desk and pulled out a mail file and opened the letter.

They were all together in the park on a perfect sunny day. A blanket was spread on the ground and Luicus was sitting on it riffling through the picnic basket. He found what he was looking for, a thick bunch of ruby red grapes. He leaned against the tree and motioned for Nina to join him which she did. Smiling he fed her the grapes and rejoiced in her sweet laughter. Lucy was playing badminton with her uncles and cousins. It was a perfect family reunion in the park.

"Lucy" Luicus called, "come over here and have some food with us." Lucy looked at her parents so happy in love. A warm glow spread through her body. She was calm and at peace. A bright golden light reflected off the lake into Lucy's eyes momentarily blinding her. Lucy stood transfixed on the sight. She couldn't tear her eyes away even though the brightness of the light made her eyes tear. Seagulls were circling around in the sky above them cawing out a sweet tone.

"Lucy, please" Nina entreated. Lucy looked back at the light once more and then at her family assembled by the tree. Slowly she started to walk towards them as the cries of the gulls increased in tone.

"I'm coming."

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The panel that measured Lucy's heart rate and brain waves was sounding its alarm. Amy looked on horrified. Doctors and nurses hustled into the room.

A crash cart was wheeled in. "Charge the paddles to two hundred." A doctor ordered. "Clear." THUMP! Lucy's body jumped at the charge surging through. The alarm was still sounding. A team of doctors was performing CPR and another had fitted a mask over Lucy's face to administer oxygen. "Charge it to two fifty. Clear!" THUMP! Again her body jolted at the charge.

Someone had taken Amy out of the room, but she could see the lifesaving attempts the doctors were making on Lucy. She could hear muted through the door the piercing sound of the alarm screaming and she could see the heads shaking in between each surge of the defibrillator through the window.

Doc came around the corner a sad look on his face. Amy ran to him. "Doc, where have you been? They're losing her!" Doc looked into blue eyes so sad and scared that he hated to share the information he had.

"Amy."

"The cure Doc, give her the cure now!" Amy was frantic.

"Amy, I tested it. Don't ask me why, but I had a feeling about it."

"What?"

"It was a placebo Amy. It wouldn't have worked. I'm sorry." Tears were in Doc's eyes and he grabbed Amy into a fierce hug. Amy pushed him away.

"I don't believe this. This can't be happening…" Amy paused because she noticed the utter silence surrounding her. She looked at the window and saw the doctors turning off machines and detaching sensors. The head doctor came out of the room and looked at Amy with a downcast expression.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could do. Lucy Diamond is dead."

A cry from deep inside Amy's soul rushed out and filled the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END


End file.
